What Happens In New York
by TracyCook
Summary: On their trip to Nationals Rachel and Kurt run into one of their favorite designers; Brooke Davis! Rachel Berry/ Brooke Davis romance! Femslash! Glee/One Tree Hill crossover. Give it a chance if you like the shows! :p
1. Thank You

What Happens In New York

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee and One Tree Hill.

Couple: Rachel Berry/Brooke Davis

Rating: M

Chapter 1

Thank You

Rachel's smile spread clear across her face nearly stretching from one ear to the other, her large childlike brown eyes were wide and full of amazement as they stared up at the large city, the city of her dreams. "I finally made it!" She squeaked out as she did a spin on her heels, her large stylish colorful jacket flying up just a little as she did so. Her heart was pounding rapidly away in her chest threatening to break through her ribcage as she skipped along the sidewalk following the other teenagers as they made their way toward the hotel they would be staying at.

"Oh my gosh!" She shouted out as they passed the many landmarks. Barely able to contain their excitement, Kurt and Rachel both let out squeals here and there, grabbing onto each other's arms and jumping up and down as they explained to the rest of the group the importance of certain parts of the city.

Most of the other kids were wrapped up in their own excitement and were ignoring the two soon-to-be Broadway stars. Some interested in the fashion, some in the street performance, some in the art, but all of them were very excited to be in New York City. It was nothing like Lima Ohio.

As they reached the hotel that they would be staying at all of the teenagers followed Will to the desk, waiting impatiently as he checked them in. All of them wanted to head out and explore before working on writing the songs for Nationals, it was all a little surreal. Two years ago they had been a group of five in a Glee club and now they were going to Nationals in New York City.

Turning around Will clapped his hands together. "Alright everyone, we have two rooms. One for the girls and one for the guys!"

Santana's brown eyes glared toward Rachel who was tapping her foot impatiently, arms crossed across her chest as she waited to head out and search the streets for all of the things she had dreamt of. "Great, a whole weekend with man-hands."

Quinn rolled her hazel eyes as she looked toward the other girl, honestly she was shocked that the cheerleader still continued to make fun of Rachel after so long. Even she had given up on trying to hurt the other girl, because as intolerable as she could be on occasion she had grown to care a lot for the controlling diva. Apparently Brittany also thought that the Latina was being a little immature as she pulled on Santana's hand and whispered something in her ear causing the other woman to quickly apologize. _'She is so whipped… It's kind of… cute.' _

Rachel did not allow the insult to faze her. Nothing would bring her down at this point, she was far too excited. Not to mention she had come to terms with the fact that she did not have manly hands in the least a long time ago, if anything her hands were smaller and far more feminine than any of the cheerleaders'. She was making her dreams come true and one day she would be rich and famous and loved by everyone, and high school popularity would mean nothing.

"Try as you might to bring me down Santana, I am making my dreams come true. Perhaps we could partake in making fake ID's in order to visit a strip joint and see if we can find you a job in order to help you in fulfilling your dreams."

Most of them laughed at this comment including Quinn who chuckled huskily under her breath as she watched the Latina warily, knowing that she would not hesitate to lunge at the helpless shorter girl in order to harm her. For some reason lately she felt the need to protect Rachel. Perhaps it was because of Beth and everything that happened, but regardless she quickly stepped behind Santana grabbing ahold of her arm stopping her from jumping the other girl as she screamed out profanities in Spanish.

Rachel screamed out and threw up her hands in order to protect her face, although she was feeling rather proud of herself for standing up to the cheerleader. Quickly Will stepped in between the two girl's extinguishing the arguing. "Okay, Okay! Girls! We are in New York and about to perform at Nationals, can we please keep it together!"

Santana stopped struggling against Quinn's grip and huffed out angrily as she crossed her arms and nodded her head, Brittany wrapping her arms around her in order to calm her down. Rachel crossed her arms and let out a loud breath causing her bangs to fly up as she did so.

"Okay, every one head up to your rooms and get settled and then feel free to head out and explore, just make sure to keep someone with you at all times."

After Will gave them their keys they all headed up to their rooms in order to settle in and unpack.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"Oh my goodness! Look Rach!" Kurt practically screamed, making sure to keep his voice hushed so that the fashion designer would not hear him. That would be embarrassing. Both diva's had discussed what they would do if they ran into anyone famous that they looked up to, and what they had decided was that they would treat them like normal people. They were after all simply people, fabulous people, but people all the same.

Large brown eyes cast in the direction that the young man was looking and they widened filling with excitement. Trying her best to keep her voice down she let out a squeal. "Oh my gosh is that?"

"Yes!" He stated clasping her arm with his as they followed the person whom which they were watching, making certain not too look too obvious as they did so. "That is THE Brooke Davis! Fashion designer of one of my favorite lines Clothes over Bro's and the creator of magazine B Davis! I can't believe that she is standing right over there!"

"I'm going to go and say hello to her." Rachel whispered with a bright smile on her lips as she held her chin up confidently and started to strut toward the taller woman.

"What? Are you crazy Rach? What are you possibly going to say to a woman of her stature? She is probably all about fashion and money and no offence but you are not one who knows fashion, I know fashion." He looked down at the clothing she was wearing which he had always thought looked like a mix between old lady style and toddler style. When he looked back up he saw her mouth had fallen open a little and her full bottom lip had formed a pout. Rolling his blue eyes he laughed a little. "Okay, some offence, but seriously Rach she is probably obsessed with style and you have no sense of the word."

"I will have you know Kurt that I happen to like this style and although everyone else seems opposed to it, I think that it is indeed fashionable and I am almost certain that Brooke Davis would agree with this assertation. So, if you would excuse me." With that she once again put on her 100 watt smile and forced her chin upward confidently as she strut toward the woman who had stopped to look into one of the many shop windows on the street.

"Hello, miss Davis!"

Hearing a voice from behind her the fashion designer's ears perked up and she sighed to herself, this happened on too many occasions for her to not have grown tired of it. How many times did people have to come up to her and talk with her. On occasion it had worked in her favor when it came to meeting men, or showing off for certain people, but if she were truthful with herself she would admit that she missed the easy days in Tree Hill with her friends. She missed being the cheer captain at their school, because growing up was difficult and making your dreams come true was not nearly as fulfilling as she had hoped it would be.

Turning around, Brooke expected to be met with cameras but instead she was met with bright brown eyes. For a moment her breath caught in her throat as she stared deep into their emotional pools, she had never seen eyes that held so much behind them. Open for the world to see, the hope, the pain, the worry, the excitement, all on display through such a simple stare. It was then that she took in who the eyes belonged too as she allowed her breath to escape and hazel eyes roamed over the short woman standing in front of her.

Often she thought of herself as short, but this girl was even shorter than herself. Despite the height, which Brooke found she actually thought was cute; the girl was absolutely gorgeous in a strange way. She did not meet up to "model" standards, not by any means, and her mother would probably kill her if she ever tried to have someone who looked like her model, but she was unique in every aspect. The perfect naturally tanned skin, the dark emotional eyes, the almost too large nose that surprisingly was not distracting from her beauty, full and plump red lips, her small body and frame, and those long legs that seemed impossibly long for someone of her stature. Brooke Davis was a lot of things, but one thing she rarely was was speechless or someone to stare, but she was caught off guard by the girl with the large smile on her lips and dancing eyes.

'_I miss when I felt that alive…' _She thought to herself as she smiled softly and responded to the girl, who could not be older than twenty. "Hello." She rasped out. "Are you a reporter?"

"Oh goodness no!" Rachel said with a gasp as she moved closer to the beautiful woman standing in front of her, momentarily admiring her. "I am a mere fan of your art and your ambition, but more than anything you have been one of my most prominent role-models, while not as prominent as one Barbara Streisand, still very important in shaping my character. I admire you, for more than your amazing taste in fashion; I admire the woman you have become. For I too come from a small town and have hopes and dreams that seem nearly impossible, and one day I wish to say that I have been as successful as you yourself have been." Her voice held excitement and she spoke almost too quickly and in such a way that Brooke found it difficult to follow her, but she tried to listen to every word.

'_If only she understood the price that you pay to have your dreams come true… it seems you either get wealth and success or love and happiness in this world…' _"Well, thank you." She said with a little husky laughter, she could not help it. It was adorable, to say the least, the way that the other girl was rambling on and on as well as all of the emotions in her voice and changing facial features.

"No, I must be the one to thank you for being an amazing inspiration." Rachel stated with a bright smile as she tried to calm her racing heartbeat, she wanted nothing more than to hold onto her confident act and not go overboard. She always went overboard.

Brooke watched the other girl with curious hazel eyes, she was curious as to what the other girl's dreams entailed. "Did you move to New York recently for your dreams?"

Shaking her head quickly she glanced up at the tall buildings towering over the two of them and smiled brightly as she excitedly began to ramble again. "Oh how I wish! No, me and my high school Glee Club are here in order to go to the National Competition. But, in a year or so I shall be moving to New York in order to start my Broadway career, yes."

"Broadway?" Hazel eyes sparkled a little at this, the designer loved attending Broadway productions. _'So… that makes her seventeen or so… so young…' _It was not that Brooke was old, in fact she was only twenty-two years old, but it felt as if she had thrown away her entire childhood and grown up remarkably fast. That would probably be what would happen to—_'What is her name?' _"That is fascinating; I wish you the best of luck with being successful. Maybe I'll have to come and see you some time." Her voice was teasing, perhaps even flirtatious and it caused her to blush a little, she hardly ever flirted with anyone since coming to New York, and now she was flirting with a little girl? _'What is wrong with me…? I can have any guy I want… and I do want guys!'_

"That would be absolutely astonishing! I would love for you to attend my productions!"

Brooke raised an eyebrow and a dimpled grin spread across her face as she watched the excitement cross the beautiful girl's face, she was one of the most emotional people that the taller brunette had ever met. Hazel eyes connected with brown and once again her voice came off flirtatious and although naturally husky, it came out a little deeper than usual. "In order to do that I would need to know your name though." _'Where did that come from… God damn it Brooke Davis, pull it together! You were the queen bee in high school, and now you are an amazingly successful drop dead gorgeous fashion designer, no one ever gets you nervous and causes you to fumble with your words!'_

"I am Rachel Barbara Berry." She stated proudly, announcing her middle name to show the prevalence of her greatest idol.

"I will have to keep my eye out for you." Pausing she smirked before stating in a teasing hushed voice. "Rachel Barbara Berry." For a moment she relished in the fact that the young diva's face flushed a bright pink at the use of her name, or perhaps the tone of her voice, either way, it was adorable. _'She is just too freaking cute…'_

"Please do, though I do assure you it will be near impossible to miss me once I become a star." She whispered almost timidly as she looked away from teasing hazel eyes. _'She seems to be flirting with me… but that is extremely doubtful considering… gosh… how embarrassing...' _"Well, I should probably allow you to return to what you were previously engaged in, considering that you are a successful fashion designer one can only draw the assumption that you are also on a very busy schedule and I would hate to intrude any further with my crazy idolization." After her ramble she flashed a bright smile and added before turning. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

Before she knew what she was doing Brooke found herself reaching out for the other girl as she called out. "Wait."

Turning the diva looked up at her with confused and slightly expectant eyes. "Yes?"

"I am opening a new store tonight and I would love it if you could come, maybe you could meet some people. Get your name out there?" The designer knew that she should just let the girl go, she had no reason to get to know her, but she could relate to her considering. Plus it was an excuse to get to see her a little more. _'Not that I'll be paying much attention to her with all of the cute guys around… hot male models equals yummy!' _Her mind tried to convince her.

Rachel's face lit up with excitement as she let out a squeal and jumped up and down. "Oh my goodness! You have no idea how amazing that would be! It would be my honor to attend—" Pausing she looked over her shoulder spotting Kurt who was wearing a look of disbelief and confusion as he watched the interaction taking place. "Although I would have to ask if I would be allotted a plus one, because it would be unfair to my best friend and future Broadway co-star if I did not allow him to accompany me to the opening. He too is a fan of yours, you see."

"I see." Brooke husked out, chuckling under her breath. _'She sure does use a lot of words to say such simple things… that should annoy the hell out of me, but it's kind of cute… gah! What is wrong with me… she is SEVENTEEN! And a GIRL!' _"He is free to come with you."

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: If y'all give me some lovin's I promise to try and update fast! I know that this idea is pretty ridiculous and farfetched, but it is my two favorite shows. :) And my two favorite characters from said shows! (Though I also really love Quinn and Haley :) ) Still, I do not expect much of a response considering the two shows I am meshing together, but I still am writing it for me. For anyone who gives this a chance you guys are awesome! Please review!

-Tracy Cook


	2. Opening Up

What Happens In New York

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee and One Tree Hill.

Couple: Rachel Berry/Brooke Davis

Rating: M

Chapter 2

Opening Up

The rest of the Glee Club were heading out to dinner, Rachel and Kurt had pretended to be in the zone with their writing, refusing to break their inspiration and go out to dinner with the rest of them. This of course was believable because the young divas were usually obsessed with their performances, but this time it was simply an excuse in order to sneak out of the hotel. Will had been very strict with the rules, informing the kids that if any of them left that night without supervision he would be forced to tell the principal who would undoubtedly suspend them. Yet, they could not help but go against his orders, this was a once in a lifetime chance after all.

First things were first though. "Oh no Rach, you cannot wear that!" Kurt practically screeched as he shook his head looking at the short girls outfit. He still could not believe that THE Brooke Davis had invited Rachel Berry, the woman with absolutely no fashion-sense to her grand opening in downtown New York. He had no idea how she managed to get invited, but he did know he was not going to allow her to dress herself for the event.

Looking down at her attire, brown eyes widened considerably as her eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What is wrong with my attire Kurt?"

Blue eyes wandered over the other girl's outfit and he lifted his hand to his lips raising his eyebrows. She was wearing a short skirt, a sweater vest, and an overcoat, it was preposterous. "Frankly everything is wrong with your attire sweetie. This is not just another day of school, which quite honestly you should not be wearing that outfit too either, this is a formal event. A formal event which we were invited to by a famous fashion designer, you need to look fashionable."

"I have to disagree Kurt, whilst I know that you have never found my attire to be the most aesthetically pleasing, I spoke with Miss Davis yesterday and she did not seem to have a problem with my "fashion-sense" or lack thereof as you say." She rambled a little defensively, placing her hands on her hips.

For a moment he contemplated how he could reach her, obviously the diva was opposed to him giving her a complete makeover, so he decided the second best thing would have to do. The last thing he wanted was to attend an opening for a clothing store in New York with someone who would embarrass him. "Okay, okay, I get it. You have to keep your style; you aren't ashamed, yada yada." He walked over to one of her suitcases. "I guess we will just have to use your clothes, but I still think that you should dress a little more formal."

Chewing on her full bottom lip she thought it over. _'Perhaps he is correct… I would like to look good in Brooke's presence…' _"Alright, I suppose that that would be acceptable." She nodded quickly.

"Thank god!" He practically shouted again, not caring if he hurt her feelings as he started to rummage through her suitcase.

Rachel ignored the comment, keeping her confident composure as she walked toward him looking over his shoulder into her suitcase, wondering to herself if he would be able to find anything inside that he deemed worthy for a Brooke Davis opening.

"No good, no good. Jeeze how much argyle does one person need to own!" He let out a loud over exaggerated sigh as he sifted through the various argyle articles, sweaters with animals on them, and random sequined socks.

"I like my argyle." A pout formed on plump lips as she sat down on the corner of one of the beds in the girl's room, crossing her arms over her chest as she crossed her legs.

Finally his blue eyes sparkled as they caught sight of a rather appealing red dress that was stuffed in the second suitcase, he had not expected to find anything fashionable and yet he had actually found not only a dress, but a designer dress. The designer being none other than Brooke Davis! "Why didn't you tell me you had one of her dresses! You have got to where this Rach!"

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Kurt and Rachel made their way out of the cab and toward the entrance of the beautiful building with the large sign "Clothes over Bro's" placed above the glass doors. They could see through the doors and glass walls that there was a party taking place inside, some were buying clothing, some chatting away, others drinking and laughing. All of the people attending appeared to be older than the two of them, but this did not faze either of the diva's, if anything it made them feel as though they were being accepted even at a young age into the great New York City social class.

The young man was wearing a very stylish suite in which he had taken the liberty to embellish to his own liking; after all he was one who loved to stand out in a crowd. Whilst the woman to his right was dressed in a beautiful red dress that swooped down in the back revealing the entire expanse of naturally tan skin found there, and reached just above her knees allowing for all to see her long toned legs.

Large brown eyes searched the store, as they walked across the street toward it, looking for the beautiful woman that she had spoken with yesterday. Upon spotting the brunette designer her heart stopped momentarily, her breath caught, and her stomach lurched. All of these reactions caused for different reasons. First and foremost being; Brooke Davis was one of the most beautiful women on the planet, the adorable dimpled smile, the beautiful hazel eyes, the way that her red lips contrasted with pale skin, how her perfect body and long legs looked in the elegant yet simple black dress she was wearing. This was definitely the reasoning behind why Rachel's body reacted positively, the negative reactions though were caused by something else completely, something confusing.

Rachel recognized the feeling; in fact it was one that she was all too familiar with. She had felt it on numerous accounts when she would see Quinn with Finn in the hallway at school, but she had never felt this way about a woman before. She was jealous. Rachel Berry, future Broadway star, was currently watching the young beautiful designer holding a conversation with a rather attractive young man, and she was jealous.

'_Why would I be jealous…?' _She internally pondered momentarily, ignoring the way that her stomach once again lurched as he reached out and touched Brooke's hand. It was ridiculous of her to be acting in such a way. She already had enough to worry about with Finn and Jesse.

"Oh my god I am so excited!" Kurt squealed as they finally were within feet of the door.

Normally the brunette would have responded with equal enthusiasm, and it was not because she was not excited that she did not, more so it was because she was thoroughly confused about her feelings toward the designer. If the young man beside her noticed her hesitation he did not say anything as he opened the door and allowed her to walk into the building first.

As the bell above the door jingled Brooke's ears perked up and she glanced toward the door, trying not to completely ignore the man who had been speaking to her as she watched the young woman she had met a day prior and her friend enter the store. Honestly, though she did not quite understand it, she had been awaiting their arrival. Every single time someone would open the door her head would snap up and her eyes would watch them enter as her heart slowed down and disappointment crossed her face. This time she was far from disappointed.

There, walking into the shop, was the beautiful Rachel Barbara Berry. She allowed a dimpled smirk to cross her face as she recalled the way that the brunette had introduced herself, it had been beyond adorable. Yet, right now the diva was anything but cute. _'Try fucking hot as Hell… Jesus Christ she is hot!'_ Her straightforward thoughts normally wouldn't have shocked her. Usually Brooke saw a guy, she knew she was attracted to him, went after him and slept with him. It was simple and she was more than confident with her feelings of attraction, but she had never really felt that way about a female. _'And one so young…'_

It was true; the young diva had to only be seventeen or eighteen years of age. _'Hopefully eighteen…' _Her mind teased, which she successfully ignored forcing herself to pay attention to the conversation with the attractive young male model she was talking to. Still, she could not help but catch Rachel out of the corner of her eye as she did so.

Kurt looked to Rachel and they both exchanged bright smiles as they started to look around the beautiful store. Both of them chatted idly about the different articles of clothing, arguing about who would look better in what, and laughing.

Brown child-like eyes found their way to Brooke Davis who was still talking with the man, and Rachel chewed on her full bottom lip as her eyebrows knit together. She had been hoping for something more out of the evening, after all she had risked her chances to go to nationals in order to sneak out, and while this was nice, she had wanted to actually talk with the designer. "Perhaps I should go over there and reintroduce myself?"

Kurt turned to look at the young woman who was obviously flirting with a very, very attractive man. "She is obviously flirting with that very attractive young man who is so not interested." He smiled, catching the man's eyes. Yes, he did have a tendency to assume that everyone was gay, but this man did not look heterosexual. Then again, it was New York not Lima Ohio.

"Of course he is interested Kurt, look at her. She is one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." She stated as if it were fact.

"Even so, a man with that good of a fashion-sense is probably not the most heterosexual."

Glancing toward her friend Rachel's brown eyes filled with passion as she started to ramble. "Kurt, I must say, having two gay dads that that statement is completely stereotypical. Whilst it is true that some gay men have an amazing fashion-sense, the latter is also true; there are gay men who lack any sense of style whatsoever. Furthermore, I think that it is important to include the metrosexual male in the mix whom which is very straight and also tends to dress—"

"—On the other hand maybe you should go talk to her." He interrupted with a hand to his now aching forehead. Rachel's rambles were something that still irritated him despite their budding friendship. "Perhaps she would be more interested in listening to your rants on homosexuality, plus it will distract her and leave that gorgeous young man up for grabs."

"Care for a drink?" A young man carrying a tray full of alcoholic drinks asked holding it up to them. Both of them exchanged looks of surprise, but eagerly accepted the alcohol despite being underage.

"Yes, I would love a drink." Rachel said with a large toothy grin that spread across her face as she took one of the drinks, she presumed that it was wine so she was not too worried about getting drunk. She had gone down that road before and found out that a drunk Rachel was a very needy Rachel and that was not what she needed at the moment.

"Don't mind if I do." Kurt responded taking one of the glasses of alcohol in his hand before sipping on it.

Holding her glass elegantly in her hand she held her chin up high and put her 100 watt acting smile on as she glanced toward Brooke Davis who was still conversing with the young man, for a moment she could have sworn that hazel eyes connected with her own, but the connection was gone just as quickly to her disappointment. "Alright, I am going to speak with her Kurt, I will meet back up with you shortly."

"Take your time." He said with a wicked grin across his face as he started toward the young male model.

Rachel ignored him as she strut toward the gorgeous fashion designer who was now most definitely staring directly at her. _'Oh gosh… her eyes are amazing…' _She thought to herself as she reached her destination, standing in front of Brooke and next to the young man who she had been speaking with she awaited a moment of silence in order to announce her presence.

"Hello Miss Davis, I must say that you have an astonishing establishment here and the designs are beyond breathtaking. I am sorry if I am intruding upon your conversation but I felt the inclination to thank you for inviting me to your opening." With that she took a sip of the alcohol as she internally berated herself for rambling like she always did, people told her that this was not a positive quality of hers.

"Why hello there miss Rachel Barbara Berry." Brooke teased in a raspy voice as she raised an eyebrow at the woman in front of her, an evident dimpled smirk crossing her face as she watched the once confident younger girl's face flush a bright pink. _'Too freaking cute… god damn it.'_

"You remembered." The often overly emotional young diva breathed out, her heart skipping quickly inside of her chest. She had no idea why that meant so much to her, but she decided that it was most definitely because a famous fashion designer remembered her name and not because of any other reason. Most importantly it was not because she said it in such a flirtatious manner that the shorter girl found extremely attractive. _'It is definitely not that… definitely not!'_

Chuckling under her breath Brooke's devious smile widened as she watched the other girl, it was beyond adorable how emotional she was. It was also a little terrifying. For someone who hid her emotions away from the world, it was strange to see someone who wore her heart on her sleeve. At this point the handsome young man she had been flirting with became non-existent as she teased even further.

Leaning closer as she husked out. "Of course, how could I forget a name like that?" Glancing down she noticed that in very delicate hands there was a glass of wine, raising a cropped eyebrow she questioned in a half playful, half reprimanding tone. "Aren't you a little young to drink?" _'Yes she is, very young, very female, and so freaking gorgeous… but young, and female… gah!'_

Feeling as though she had gotten into trouble she quickly snapped back into rambling mode, she was not usually one to go against the rules after all. "Well yes actually I am underage but I could hardly say no when the young man offered me a drink and I was only trying to be polite—"

"I was just playing around." Brooke interrupted mirth in hazel eyes that connected with large dark browns. Once again she reveled in the blush that crossed the singer's face. She seemed so innocent and delicate. It was refreshing.

"Oh, I see." Rachel said laughing softly as she glanced away. _'Why am I so nervous… I am never nervous… I was never like this with Finn I just kissed him… NOT THAT I WANT TO KISS BROOKE! Oh gosh!' _Brown eyes widened considerably as she took a large gulp of her drink and focused her eyes on Kurt who was now flirting with the young man who had recently been flirting with the designer. He did appear to be rather interested the diva noted trying to distract her mind.

"I'd be a hypocrite if I got upset with you for drinking underage." She stated with a small grin as she remembered her days in Tree Hill. "I was pretty much under the influence throughout all of high school." Her voice was low and perhaps a little sad; she always grew sad when she thought of everything that she had left behind.

"That is difficult for me to believe considering how successful you are." The diva commented, returning her emotion-filled large brown eyes to meet hazel. She could sense a small amount of sorrow behind them, but she knew that she had no right to impose on her thoughts. So despite how badly she wanted to ask, and on any other instant would have asked, she refrained and merely smiled up at her. Enjoying the smile that she received in return. "I pride myself on abstinence honestly, usually I would not indulge in such pleasures in fear of ruining my future, but this seemed a special occasion." _'Not to mention I am insanely nervous…'_

"I don't know how special it is, but I'm glad you could make it." The designer stated honestly, she had started to worry that the other girl would not make it to the event. "Even if you did just come for the alcohol." She added with a wink and a dimpled grin.

Once again Rachel's face flush with bright pink and she looked down at her heel-clad feet trying to will it away. If she did not know better she would have thought that Brooke Davis was flirting with her, but she knew that this could not be the case. Returning her eyes to hazel she quickly tried to portray how wrong the accusation was. "Whilst I do appreciate a decent glass of wine from time to time, which I assure you this glass of wine is beyond exceptional, I do have to strongly disagree with that accusation. I do wish for you to know that I came here not only because you are obviously one of my biggest idols and inspirations, but because I enjoyed speaking with you yesterday and wished to speak with you more. Not to mention perhaps get my name out there for when I move here in order to start my career."

Hazel eyes widened at the serious tone that the younger girl was using with her and she could not help but laugh a little loudly at this, it was too cute. It appeared that Rachel did not understand the concept of flirting or teasing and although it should have bothered her, it really only came across as adorable.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Rachel questioned as she knit her eyebrows together in confusion, her large brown eyes filling with sorrow and a pout forming on her full lips.

Hearing the almost whining sadness in the shorter girl's voice sobered Brooke up immediately as hazel eyes caught worried browns. Smiling softly she chuckled a little more under her breath before quickly trying to fix the situation. "Oh sweetie." She laughed a little more. "I am not laughing at you, I promise. I was just messing around with you though."

"Oh." Rachel stated simply as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, now trying not to think too much into the use of a pet name. It was not uncommon for people to use them in New York and mean nothing by them. Still, she could not deny the way that her heart leapt.

Reaching out Brooke placed a hand on the singer's arm giving it a gentle and reassuring squeeze as she added. "I promise I was not laughing at you. I just think it's really cute when you get all serious and ramble, couldn't help it." Her voice broke out a little due to the laughter and the already husky tone. Suddenly she realized that she had just admitted out loud what she had been trying her hardest to understand, she had just called Rachel cute. Even if it was not direct, she had. _'Oh god… I hope that doesn't freak her out… she's probably so freaking straight, jeeze Brooke what the hell? You are so freaking straight!'_

Blushing softly she breathed out. "Thank you." _'Okay… maybe she is flirting with me… but why? No one ever flirts with me barring Noah and he flirts with everything… I can't believe she thinks I am cute…' _ The diva could feel her body heating up as she gave Brooke a once over, she was unbelievably attractive, there was absolutely no way anything could happen.

"No problem." She husked, chuckling a little under her breath as she reached out for a drink and backed it down quickly. It was not like her to be so nervous and she needed to get back to normal B Davis, bitch in charge, or she would not make it through the night.

An awkward silence filled the air and Brooke found herself asking "so, you said you are in New York for a national singing competition?"

All of a sudden any awkwardness was erased as the shorter girl's large eyes widened and filled with more excitement than one person should be able to contain, her smile spreading across her face as she once again started to ramble. It would be obvious to anyone that this girl was passionate about what she loved, and she loved singing. Brooke momentarily wondered if she would ever sing for her before realizing that was a ridiculous thought, they wouldn't even be in the same city for much longer.

"Yes, I and the Glee Club in which I practically built myself are going to be attending Nationals tomorrow night. I of course will be singing the solo, though because of my brilliant idea to wright original songs, we are uncertain about what song I will be singing as of now, but I guarantee that I will learn it in time for the performance and make certain to do a spectacular job performing said song." Rachel blushed a little as she finished her rant knowing that her self-centerdness was something that pushed most people away. She could not help it though, she had a dream and she was so passionate and wanted it so badly that she would do almost anything to get that.

"I bet you'll be amazing." Brooke said with a dimpled grin as she watched the excitement in brown eyes quickly change to thinking before realization right in front of her own eyes. It was absolutely astonishing that someone could be so open with their emotions.

"You should come!" Her smile spread and she knew that she was talking too loud, but she was excited. If the designer would come and cheer her on it would mean the world to her. Suddenly she realized just how excited she had sounded and quickly laughed it off before explaining. "You did after all invite me to your opening in order for me to cheer on your career and show my support for you as an amazingly talented fashion designer, so perhaps you could come to Nationals and cheer me on as well? It would mean the world to me." She added in a softer tone as she looked up into hazel eyes with hopeful eyes of her own, a pout on her full bottom lip evident.

Staring down at the beautiful girl dressed in her design, looking absolutely adorable with that pout on her lips, she knew that she was helpless. Something that she rarely ever was. Brooke Davis was powerful, in control, sexual, and above all else in charge. But when it came to this short girl she had just met it seemed that that independence and power flew out the window and although she knew her mother would disapprove and be very upset with her because she had to attend a meeting tomorrow night she found herself grinning ear to ear. _'I haven't smiled so much in so long… what is it about this girl…?' _

Before she knew it she had stated "I would love too." And she meant it. She did not know how long Rachel would be in town, but she knew that she wanted to see her again, and she wanted to see her perform.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Authors Note: If y'all give me some lovin's I promise to try and update fast!

So far y'all have been amazing! I did not expect such a good response for this pairing, but it means so much to me that everyone is liking it! As long as I have people reading and reviewing I will continue to write this story and this couple. Hopefully this will turn out to be a really awesome story! I have a whole lot of ideas. You guys rock! Keep on reading and reviewing and I will keep on writing! Love y'all!

-Tracy Cook


	3. Nationals

What Happens In New York

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee and One Tree Hill.

Couple: Rachel Berry/Brooke Davis

Rating: M

Chapter 3

Nationals

Brooke had no idea why she was going against her mother's orders and attending the National singing competition. Okay, perhaps that was not completely true, the young designer had some clue as to why, it was just all too confusing for her to comprehend. She was risking, not only her business, but also a ridiculing from her mother in order to see a high school girl perform on stage.

Despite this, she knew that she had to attend. There was something about the way that Rachel's eyes had lit up upon inviting her, the pout on her full bottom lip a signal of just how badly she actually wanted the older woman to attend the event, and she knew that she had to. Even if she did not quite understand why she had to. She had not felt inclined to do anything for anyone since arriving at New York, often pushing people away in order to protect herself, but with the young diva she did not feel that need to protect herself.

Pulling up to the event in her private limousine she looked down over her short black dress and smirked a little as she remembered the way that Rachel had looked her over yesterday. Brooke could have sworn that those full brown eyes had darkened with desire, but it was more than likely only her imagination playing tricks on her. _'Not that it matters… this is her last day in New York… and you need to focus on finding mister right…'_

Walking into the auditorium she could immediately feel the heat radiating off of the millions of bodies surrounding her and she took in a quick breath before making her way through the crowds, ignoring the people asking her questions along the way. Luckily they were not allowed to have cameras in the building so she did not have to worry about the constant flashing that she dealt with on the streets daily. Smiling softly she took a seat in the front. _'I guess that's one good thing about being famous… I always get the best seats.'_

Hazel eyes scanned the large room looking for any trace of the competing high schoolers, one in particular. _"I wish I could see her before she goes on… she's probably back stage though… getting warmed up…' _Suddenly her thoughts took a rather perverse turn and she had to cough and clear her mind as she too started to warm up. _'Oh god I have got to stop this… I am here simply to be supportive._

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Rachel smiled a bright toothy grin as she looked over at the young man whom which she would be performing with, he gave her that lopsided grin and she felt a tug at her heart, almost guilty. He had taken her out on the most magnificent date that evening before Nationals, pulling out all of the stops and asking her to be with him again, and she couldn't do it. Did she love Finn? Yes. Still, there was this unnerving feeling that he was not the one for her. Not to mention that throughout the date she was counting down the minutes until it was over and she could get to Nationals.

She had cast her large brown eyes to the clock in the restaurant so many times in order to see if it was time to leave that she was surprised he had not asked what she was waiting for. Honestly she was waiting to see Brooke again, as strange as that seemed to her.

The young diva had spent all of her high school years being jealous of Quinn for having Finn, and chasing the young man around like a lost puppy-dog, and now that he was practically throwing himself at her all that she could think about was a woman that she had just met days ago. _'A beautiful, successful, talented woman with the most stunning smile in all of history… but that's not the point!' _She internally scolded herself as she walked up behind the curtain of the stage trying to focus on her breathing and remembering the words to the song that she had written. Wishing that her mind was not so preoccupied.

"Save it for after the show." She reminded herself verbally, which only lead to her remembering that she would get to see the designer after the show. This caused her heart to leap in excitement.

"Good luck out there Rach." Finn said with a smile as he reached out giving her arm a gentle squeeze. For the most part the first song was a solo, only including Finn toward the end.

Smiling at him she whispered a soft. "Thank you." Unable to meet his eyes with her own in fear of what she may find lying behind them, but more so in fear of what he would not find lying behind her very own.

Rachel allowed for one more fleeting thought of Brooke and Finn as the music filled her ears and she put on her most worthy smile. Her teeth showing brightly as her eyes shimmered with excitement and amazement, she was in New York City performing in front of thousands of people, one of which was a famous fashion designer who she had invited. Things were going spectacularly for Rachel Berry and she could not be more enthused.

Still, as she walked out onto the stage she felt the weight of the song on her shoulders, knowing that it was a sad song and close to home her gaze fell on the spotlight where there were undoubtedly thousands of people hidden behind white light watching her, and her smile fell a little as she started to sing.

"What have I done? I wish I could run.

Away from this ship going under.

Just trying to help, hurt everyone else,

Now I feel the weight of the world is

On my shoulders."

Brooke felt her body shake at the pure emotion of not only the words but Rachel's voice, it was beautiful. More so than beautiful. It was amazing, and yet not shocking, that this young girl could portray so much sadness with merely her facial expressions and the way that her voice carried.

Hazel eyes watched as those eyebrows knit together, full lips curved and quivered slightly, and full brown eyes seemed to shimmer with tears and she felt something tug at her heart. A feeling, she was feeling for the other girl. These thoughts and feelings were far too pointless and confusing for her to try and dissect at the moment, confusing because she had not felt them in a very long time and she was feeling them toward a young woman, and pointless because that same woman would be leaving for Ohio tonight after finding out the results.

'_I hope she wins… she deserves to win with that voice. God. So freaking beautiful…'_

"What can you do when your good isn't good enough?

When all that you touch tumbles down?

'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,

I just want to fix it somehow.

But how many times will it take?

Oh, how many times will it take for me?

To get it right?"

Rachel belted out each and every word forcing all of the emotions that she held into each and every one of them. Brooke watched as she did this in wonder and amazement almost feeling intoxicated just by the pure beauty of the voice that rang in her ears. Also she could not help but relate the song to her own life.

She had spent the last five years alone, one night stand with one hot guy after another, a controlling mother telling her how to run her own business telling her how to dream, when was she going to get it right? What would complete her life? Because she knew that she was not happy in New York, in fact the happiest she had been since moving their five years earlier was when she had run into Rachel Berry the other day on the street. Yes, the last few days had been amazing, but prior to that she had never felt so alone and miserable.

"Can I start again with my faith shaken?

'Cause I can't go back and undo this.

I just have to stay and face my mistakes,

But if I get stronger and wiser,

I'll get through this." 

"What can you do when your good isn't good enough?

When all that you touch tumbles down?

'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,

I just want to fix it somehow.

But how many times will it take?

Oh, how many times will it take for me?

To get it right?"

"So I throw up my fist,

Throw a punch in the air!

And accept the truth, that sometimes life isn't fair.

Yeah, I'll send down a wish,

Yeah, I'll send up a prayer,

And finallay, someone will see,

How much I care."

As the young brunette shouted out the words of empowerment the designer noticed that her own heart started to race and tears actually did fall down perfect porcelain cheeks. She was so glad that her mother was not there to witness the embarrassment she was currently, the older woman had taught her not to show her weakness, especially in public where it could and ultimately would be used against her in the near future.

It was not that Brooke wanted to cry, nor was it that she was completely upset. She was actually semi-happy, but in actuality she was broken. A shell of a woman that she once was, and perhaps she never was anything more than a shell. A façade. Built off of what people perceived her to be and not what she actually wanted to be, it was all too depressing to think about. All that she truly knew at that moment was that Rachel screaming out the words as she threw up her hand in the air with so much conviction was absolutely beautiful. _'And kinda hot…' _A dimpled smirk made its way onto her face as she thought this, it was such a random thought, though true. Rachel Berry looked unbelievably sexy up on that stage singing her heart out.

"What can you do when your good isn't good enough?

When all that you touch tumbles down?

'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,

I just want to fix it somehow.

But how many times will it take?

Oh, how many times will it take for me?

To get it right?"

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Rachel was furious as she paced back and forth backstage. Finn had kissed her, on stage in front of the entire world, and more than likely he had ruined their chances of winning Nationals. She was so upset. She had to fake that she enjoyed the kiss of course, at least somewhat, for if she would have pulled away and slapped the young man it would have definitely lost the competition for them. At the very least it had to look delinerate.

"Finn, how could you do something so stupid? The judges will definitely look at this negatively, as immature and unprofessional and we will lose Nationals."

Reaching out he grabbed ahold of her shoulders and smiled that half smile as his brown eyes caught hers. "Rach, it was worth it. It's just a competition we can always compete again next year. I love you and that was pretty much the kiss of the century you got to admit."

The brunette knit her eyebrows together as large worried browns softened considerably and she let out a soft breath. If there was anything that she had learned over the last year it was that it was all a competition, but if they lost it would not be the end of the world. _'Still I want to win…' _"Finn, I will admit that it was quite an amazing kiss and as an artist I do fully encourage any person to go with their emotions and not hold back, for it leads to a far more interesting and fulfilling if not dramatic lifetime, but I do strongly have to disagree that that was the kiss of the century. And whilst winning is not everything, I still wanted my moment to shine." She rambled before biting down on her bottom lip.

"We did shine Rach." He laughed a little which caused her to furrow her brows even further. "People will be talking about that kiss forever."

"That is what I am afraid of." Rachel started, but before she could explain what she meant to the confused young man she heard the rustling of curtains and a familiar deep and husky voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"You were amazing."

Turning around large brown eyes looked up to meet beautiful hazel and for a moment she got lost in their depths as her breath caught in her throat. Finn looked between the two girls even more confused than he had been before Brooke's appearance. "Finn, can you please excuse yourself and give us a moment alone."

"Sure, Rach." He said giving her shoulder a squeeze which did not go unnoticed by the older woman whose chest clenched a little out of jealousy.

"You actually came." The diva breathed out softly.

"Well, of course I did. I had to come and support one of the most talented singers on the planet. And I mean it, you were amazing." Pausing she chuckled, her voice cracking a little as she felt her stomach churn with unwanted jealousy. She hated feeling jealous and hadn't in so long because she did not let people get close to her, but seeing Rachel kissing that young man on stage tonight was a little too much for her to handle. _'It should be me she is kissing…' _"The kiss was a bit much." Hazel eyes glanced away.

"I wholeheartedly agree. I will have you know that that kiss was not in any way shape or form planned as part of my performance, Finn took things into his own hands and decided to sabotage the entire competition with his lips and without my consent on the matter. Which I would have strongly been against of course, it is hardly professional." Rachel rambled dragging the designer out of her foul mood easily, as she once again got wrapped up in how adorable the shorter girl was when she rambled on about things. Not to mention that she was rambling on about not wanting to kiss that young man.

"Well regardless, you were perfect. Like wow can you sing!" She husked, laughing uncomfortably as sparkling hazel eyes met brown once more.

Suddenly Rachel's eyes darted down as she caught a glimpse of what Brooke was cradling in her arm and she let out a gasp, lifting her hand to her full lips as she did so. Not ashamed or embarrassed to show how excited she was as a blush covered her tan cheeks. "Oh my gosh, are those for me?" Her voice heightened and a toothy grin spread clear across her face as she nearly squealed out. _'Oh wow! Brooke Davis brought ME flowers! Okay, don't get ahead of yourself they may not be for you—'_

"Yeah, here you go. Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl." She grinned deviously as she laughed a little harder allowing her eyes to trace the blush on the other girl's beautiful cheeks as she handed her the flowers, honestly she did not know what had possessed her to get her flowers. It seemed to fit the occasion she supposed. At least that is what she was tell people later.

'_She just called me beautiful… SHE just called ME beautiful… oh wow… I feel dizzy… play it cool Rachel, flirt back! You have never been one to be shy, you are always so confident! Channel that!' _Smirking the shorter girl reached out for the flowers taking them in her arms as she smelt them. "Mmm. Why thank you Miss Davis. You are quite the charmer."

It was Brooke's turn to blush, she had not expected the younger girl to flirt back with her. _'STOP BLUSHING THIS INSTANCE! YOU ARE BROOKE DAVIS! YOU NEVER BLUSH!' _Forcing her blush away she coughed in order to clear her throat before allowing a dimpled smirk to cross her face. "I'm only being honest."

"Well, please do continue. I never tire of hearing how amazing I am." Rachel half teased as she moved even closer to the other woman. Her grin had now spread clear across her face, it almost looked as if it could consume her entirely. Large brown eyes shining with amusement, and honestly all that Rachel wanted to do was drop those flowers and throw herself at Brooke, she was always very straightforward with her feelings after all. The only thing holding her back from doing so was the worry that she would be slapped across the face upon doing so, and even that was starting to look implausible.

Changing the subject completely Brooke asked in a soft raspy whisper, almost inaudible. "Are you leaving tonight?"

"Yes, although it saddens me considerably, if we do not place, which I fear that due to the kiss at the end of the performance we will not, then we will be leaving tonight after the competition. "

"Okay so—" She paused to chew on her bottom lip, deciding that she may as well go for it. "How freaked out would you be if I said I was gonna miss you?" She husked out, her heart hammering away in her chest at what she was admitting.

Rachel too could feel her heart speed up considerably as she heard the words fall from those perfect lips, she almost could not believe that Brooke had actually said them. In fact she nearly questioned them, but the look behind hazel eyes told her the entire story. For whatever reason the amazingly talented beautiful woman standing in front of her was going to miss her when she left for Lima Ohio, and for whatever reason the singer was going to miss her as well. Walking toward one of the many dressing room tables she placed the flowers delicately on top, making certain not to harm them in any way, she wanted to keep them as to always remember this moment.

Turning on her heels she strut up to the taller woman not saying a word as she reached behind her neck and grasped the clasp of the golden star necklace that she always wore. It was of course a metaphor for her being a star, but she could always get more necklaces. She wanted Brooke to have something to remember her by as well. Finding all of the confidence she could muster she forced herself not to think and to simply act as if it were her last chance, which it may very well be, and she stood up on her tiptoes reaching out her arms and circling them around the taller woman's neck.

Both girls tried their hardest to ignore the way that their bodies were reacting to the skin on skin contact and the heavy heated breathing on each other's necks. Rachel could feel the warmth and heat running along her body toward her center and she blushed brightly but pushed the feelings away as she moved the dark strands away from Brooke's neck in order to clasp the gold star necklace around her neck before pulling back and smiling a bright 100 watt grin.

"What's this?" Brooke husked, her voice so full of nervousness and lust that it came out different than usual, she tried to ignore this hoping that the shorter girl would not notice.

Placing a delicate and soft hand over the necklace, blushing softly at the skin on skin contact that was made, brown eyes glanced down at the beautiful necklace. "That is a gold star necklace I have been wearing for the majority of my high school years. It is very important to me you see, because metaphors are important to me and the gold star is a metaphor for me being a star." She giggled a little as she remembered saying that very line so many times in the past. "I figured that it would be a way that you could keep me close to you and always remember what happened in New York."

"What happens in New York stays in New York right?" Brooke teased suggestively, trying her hardest to cover up how touched she was by the moment. This was and always had been her defense mechanism, throughout high school and even now, she covered up any serious feelings that she had for someone with sexual feelings and teasing.

"I certainly hope that will not be the case." Rachel responded, slightly upset with the way that the designer had handled something so special to her, even though she understood that was something Brooke did often. At least many times since she had met her.

The weight of the short diva's words hit her like a bag full of bricks, she was implying that they may once again meet and may actually have something. _'Does she want something romantic with me… or to be friends… oh god, I can't believe I made a sexual joke… god damn it I am so freaking stupid she just gave me something so important to her! And she looks so intense and gahhhh!' _

Both of them were shocked to hear what Rachel said next. "I'm going to kiss you now."

"Wait, what—" Brook started only to have her voice interrupted by a pair of full lips planted firmly against her own, it was not the most passionate of kisses but it held so much emotion and feeling that it literally took the fashion designer's breath away. Placing her hands on the diva's hips she pulled her body closer to her own, smirking as she heard Rachel let out a groan into the kiss, her own body reacting immediately to the sound. Sadly though, just as she felt that talented tongue run along her bottom lip eliciting a moan and asking to make it more passionate, they were interrupted.

"Rach! THE RESULTS ARE IN!" It was Kurt's voice.

Both women pulled away from each other. Sharing one last stare into each other's eyes, Rachel reached out and squeezed Brooke's manicured hand, leaning forward in order to kiss her cheek softly. "I will see you around Brooke Davis."

Brooke did not say anything, she just watched and allowed her heart to ache as the beautiful shorter girl turned on her heels and headed out into the main hall. Her body felt empty and broken, she knew that she should have stopped her, she knew that she should have told her that she wanted nothing more than to take her back to her place and ravish her all night long making passionate love to her after long hours of talking to each other, but she just stood there. She just stood there and let her slip away.

Reaching up she allowed a faint smile to grace her lips as she fingered the golden necklace that rest against her collar. "You too, Rachel Barbara Berry." She husked out in a soft whisper, knowing no one would hear her.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: If y'all give me some lovin's I promise to try and update fast!

So far y'all have been amazing! I did not expect such a good response for this pairing, but it means so much to me that everyone is liking it! As long as I have people reading and reviewing I will continue to write this story and this couple.

I hope that the quality is alright. I have been away for over thirty hours straight and am literally about to pass out on my keyboard. If it is horrible tell me haha so I will know to fix it before I reread it later and am like, "Oh god what the hell is this?"

-Tracy Cook


	4. Intermission

What Happens In New York

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee and One Tree Hill.

Couple: Rachel Berry/Brooke Davis

Rating: M

Chapter 4

Intermission

**Brooke's POV**

What had happened in New York had been bittersweet for the young brunette. She had on one hand met one of the most amazing girls she had ever had the pleasure of meeting, sharing a special moment with her before finalizing it all with the best kiss of her life, whilst on the other hand she had lost her all the same. _'Hence the bittersweet…' _She thought to herself as she fiddled with the golden star that hung around her neck.

Still, it seemed that meeting Rachel had been a turning point in her life. Causing her to reevaluate everything and make some huge decisions. Brooke was now living in Tree Hill once again where she was opening up a store in the town where she had grown up, Peyton, her best friend her entire life had returned as well and was opening a recording label, and she was able to be a part of her God son's life as well. This is what she had been missing in her life and thanks to one individual and a certain song entitled _Get It Right, _she had decided it was about time that was what she did.

"Now something else is missing…" She mumbled huskily under her breath as she continued to fiddle with the necklace, staring around the beautiful store she had created against her mother's disapproval.

The opening night had been a flop and it had almost been enough, with a bonus scolding from her bitch of a mother, for her to give up on her dreams of being at home with the people she loved and move back to New York. There was also an ache in her heart that told her that living in Tree Hill she would have no chance to ever see a certain young diva again, but she knew that when the time was right she would return. _'Like for her first Broadway production…' _A dimpled grin spread across her face as she thought about Rachel and how she would be undoubtedly accepted into the world of Broadway. She knew that the other girl would get all her heart desired.

"What are you smiling about?" Haley asked her with a smile as she set her purse down on the counter in the store looking at the other woman with shimmering brown eyes. Curious as to what could have her best friend lost in thought.

Pulling herself out of her trance she laughed a little under her breath and looked around at the store. "I'm just so happy to be back." Her voice cracked a little, and she hoped that the teacher would not catch on to the half-truth, because in actuality that had not been the reasoning for her happiness.

Raising an eyebrow she nearly questioned it but decided to save it for another time as she quickly glanced toward the clock. "Well, I hate to do this to you, and I really hope that it doesn't ruin your good mood, but do you think that you could watch Jamie? I have some errands that I need to run before my class."

Her dimpled smile intensified as she thought of spending time with the young boy. She had missed out on so many years of his life, she knew that she needed to catch up with him. "Of course Hales, you know I'll watch him anytime."

"Good I'll go get him." With that she grinned sheepishly, reaching out for her purse and hurrying out the door.

"Wait—" She hadn't thought that she would be watching him at the store, but after thinking about in momentarily she decided that it would be no big deal. Plus Haley had already returned with her son before she had a chance to protest.

"Hey Auntie Brooke!" He said with a bright smile and shining blue eyes, it was amazing how much he could love her even though she had not been around. She regretted that more than anything.

A large dimpled smile spread from one ear to the other as hazel eyes nearly filled with tears just at the sight of him, she had missed so many birthdays and important parts of his life and she wanted to make sure that never happened again. "Hey there little man! You ready to spend a day with me?" Her raspy voice cracked as he ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her neck, she hugged him back lifting him up and looking at Haley who appeared to be in a hurry.

"Yeah! Can we watch that show again! The one with that guy you think is hot?" He asked, as always too intelligent for his age.

Now it was Brooke's turn to smile sheepishly as hazel eyes met reprimanding browns and for a moment she allowed herself to remember the beautiful brown eyes scolding her for her sexual joke after nationals. Quickly she rid her mind of these thoughts and laughed. "Of course buddy, we have to find out what happens to that cute doctor now don't we?"

"Brooke, I would appreciate it if you do not teach my son about hot guys." She said with a laugh on her tongue showing that she was only joking as she shook her head. "Okay, come give mommy a hug, I gotta get going."

Brooke lowered the young boy so that he could jump out of her arms and watched with happy hazel eyes as he ran to Haley, giving her a big hug and kiss before they exchanged their goodbyes. She still felt that tug at her heart from being alone; she could not even enjoy one night stands since meeting Rachel in New York. _'God I wasn't lying when I said I would miss her… fuck, this is unbearable… Why can't I just have it all…?'_

_ooooo_

"What's this?" Jamie asked with a smile as he tugged a little too hard on the gold star around Brooke's neck for her comfort. She did not want it to break; it was the only thing that allowed her to know for certain that what happened in New York was real.

"It's a very important necklace."

"It's pretty, I like stars." He said as he continued to play with it. Even at the age of five he knew that it was special to her and started to handle it with a little more care.

"So does she." Brooke rasped out before she knew what she was saying, her mind lost in the last fleeting moments with the young star.

"She?" Jamie questioned confusion in his blue eyes as he dropped the star and hung his legs over the countertop he had been sitting on as they watched the soap opera on television. The one with the "hot" doctor.

"Yeah, the girl who gave it to me. She loved stars." Smiling a dimpled grin she leant her elbows against the countertop, placing her chin in her hands as she focused her hazel eyes on the television as did the young boy. Still, her mind was far from whatever was happening on the screen at the moment. Her thoughts were a mixture of memories.

"Oh, well who was she and why did she love stars so much?" He continued to pry as he munched on the bag of chips she had bought him from the vending machine for a lunchtime snack.

Casting her eyes to the young boy she wondered if he could tell how important Rachel was to her, sometimes he felt that even at the age of five years old this boy knew more than he let on. He could read people extremely well. "Her name was Rachel, Rachel Barbra Berry." She husked out before returning her eyes to the television as she added. "And she loved stars because she wanted to be a star, and she will be a star one day."

He laughed for a moment and she looked at him in shock, her mouth hanging open and her eyebrow raised. "And what's so funny about that mister?"

"She has a funny name!" He continued to laugh more so when he heard the designer gasp as she ruffled his hair messing it up. _'And then sometimes he is just a kid…' _

"I happen to like that name!" She laughed as well; hazel eyes dancing, dimples prevalent in her porcelain cheeks. In Tree Hill she was home, she was surrounded by the people whom which she loved. Perhaps she was not able to be in love, but she could at least truly say she was happier.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

**Rachel's POV**

It was her senior year and time appeared to be flying by, it was almost terrifying for her, which she of course would never admit, how close it was getting to Nationals already. The Glee Club had managed to once again win at sectionals and they would be partaking in regionals next week. This year seemed to be all about preparing for the future and she was not doing the best job. She had run for president of the school in order to get some sort of leverage in her pursuits to get into Nyada, yet decided to drop the race so that she could give Kurt something to add to his application. Which was great, she was happy to have someone to truly call a friend she simply hoped it would not interfere with her reaching her dreams.

The most frustrating part of the year though was not her challenging honors classes, keeping up with glee club and the numerous other clubs she was a part of, nor was it her rigorous voice and dancing coaching, the most challenging part was one Finn Hudson.

He had chased her around non-stop since they lost at Nationals due to their kiss. He had apologized and she of course had forgiven him telling him that she appreciated the effort and romanticism involved in the kiss, but she no longer harbored said feelings for him, and yet he still would not leave her alone. It had gotten to the point that she felt as if she were kicking a poor stray puppy every time that she had turned him down.

So, finally after all of his begging and proving to her that he was madly in love with her she had decided to give him a chance. To date him unofficially. Rachel was not about playing games so she had informed him that it would only last the duration of a year and then she would leave for New York and they would have to put an end to the relationship.

"So do you think that maybe I could come over tonight, I know that your dads are out of town but I was hoping to spend time with you. Y'know since we're dating now." He added a dorky half smile and she internally scolded herself for giving him another chance.

"Finn, I do not think that that would be a good idea." She stated honestly, her tone definite as she reached her locker and started to twist in the combination.

"But Rach, that's what you've been saying for the last two weeks. I wanna actually spend time with my girlfriend, y'know?"

"I am well aware of dating protocol Finn I simply do not have the time for such matters, you see I have dance practice this evening and then I need to focus on practicing for my solo at regionals next week. I suggest that you do the same." She rambled as she finally opened her locker, large brown eyes dancing with a mix of emotions as she looked at the picture that was taped up inside the door. Where there was once a photoshopped cat calendar with her and Finn hanging was the front cover of a B Davis magazine featuring the beautiful designer modeling one of her very own creations. Every time she saw that perfect body, those devious hazel eyes, and that dimpled grin when she opened her locker her heart raced and her smile grew twice in size.

'_Gosh do I miss her… she is the definition of perfection…' _Quickly her thoughts were drawn away from the picture as she retrieved her books for her first class, hearing her boyfriend continued even more upset than he had previously been.

"I get that you're busy but maybe we could like practice together or something? I miss you Rach." He reached out placing a rather large hand on her shoulder, she nearly flinched at the feeling of it. _'It's nothing like Brooke's hands… gosh I have got to stop thinking about her, odds are that we will never speak again and I need to move on…'_

"Finn, I already informed you that this year would not be about our relationship but instead about me furthering my expertise, which may I add is already superb, in singing and dancing in order to make certain that I will acquire one of the twenty spots Nyada is allowing."

"I know." He responded sadly.

"I apologize Finn, but I really should be getting to class. The last thing that I need is to ruin the perfect attendance record I have built throughout high school so close to the end of my senior year." With one last glance at the beautiful girl's picture hanging in her locker she closed the door and accepted a kiss from her boyfriend, before heading to her class. Ignoring the tug in her chest and the pain that she felt as she remembered how magical it had been to kiss Brooke. When she had asked Finn what it had felt like to kiss Quinn he had said that he saw fireworks, it had been that was when Rachel had kissed the designer, she knew that it was the best kiss she would ever be graced with.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**Brooke's POV**

The store was dead. If there was one thing that her mother had been right about it was the demand that Tree Hill had for fashionable dresses, it appeared there was hardly any demand for the line; still she had some ideas for new lines that could be more accepted in the small town. For now though she was surrounded by an empty store and complete silence aside from the clicking of the keys on the keyboard of the computer in her store.

Usually the computer was to be used strictly for inventory and contact with the stores in New York City, but today she was using it for other reasons. Those reasons involving stalking, stalking a certain young diva. She was not proud of her actions in that moment.

It was not too difficult to find Rachel's profile on Facebook, it was under 'Rachel Barbra Berry' and the photo was of her in the middle of one of her performances. Her eyebrows knit together as she belted what were probably perfect notes into a bedazzled microphone, large brown eyes on the verge of tears, and full lips curled outward in order to pronounce each word with precision. The picture alone was enough to take her breath away and cause her heart to race.

Luckily the young diva had not made her profile private, which made sense considering how she wished to be famous and known, but for Brooke this was a positive because it allowed her to observe her photos and posts without having to add the other girl as a friend. This was not because the designer did not wish to be Rachel's friend; she wished to be so much more than that after all, it was more so that she would not know she had been Facebook stalking her. It was embarrassing and not something that she would normally do, at least not since high school.

Hazel eyes scanned through the myriad of photographs that the beautiful girl had on her profile, realizing that most of them appeared to be with her fathers, at competitions all throughout her life since age three, and there was an occasional photograph with a friend or two. Overall she loved each and every one of them, wishing suddenly that they had taken a photo together.

Moving on to her posts her eyes widened and her dimpled smile spread even further across her face, she had not stopped smiling since she reached the page and it was almost to the point of hurting her face, but this was worth smiling about.

The post read. _"Going to Nationals again! Two weeks away! New York City, I'm coming home!"_

Her heart was hammering away so quickly in her chest that it was now hurting her, and the smile that she wore was threatening to consume her entire body. Rachel would be going back to New York in order to perform, maybe she could schedule a visit? _'She is going back to New York to compete again this year…? Oh my god, fuck me! Seriously?' _

"I'd rather not fuck you sorry B Davis, as sexy as you are that would be a no." Came a sarcastic voice that quickly snapped her out of her thoughts.

Jumping and literally screaming her husky voice cracked and came out squeaky as she quickly slammed the computer shut in order to make sure that Peyton had not seen anything. Her breathing was now heavy as she tried her best to regain her composure and steady her shaking body. "Oh god P. Sawyer you scared me." Pausing she squinted her eyes and grinned. "And you would only be so lucky by the way."

"Uh huh, well I kinda got my sights set on someone else." She said with a laugh as she walked behind the counter crossing her arms over her thin frame.

"Lucas?" Brooke smirked raising an eyebrow at the blonde who merely rolled her eyes, she still would not admit her feelings for the young boy even though they were clear as day.

"And by the looks of things you have your sights set on someone too, so—" Pausing she smiled deviously before curiously asking. "Who is he?"

"You should really mind your own business." She husked.

"Aww!" Peyton whined out. "Come on now, don't be a bitch about it. I'm your best friend you can tell me."

Brooke faked a gasp before her lips curled up in a smile and she playfully pushed her best friend walking around the counter, still trying her best to contain her racing heart and shaking hands. She had been terrified when Peyton had interrupted her; she was not ready to announce to the world that she was interested in a girl. Especially considering that she had no reason to assume that she would have any chance with said girl in this lifetime. "It's no one."

The blonde gave her a disbelieving look causing the shorter woman to laugh and wave a manicured hand in her direction. "Seriously it's no one. I just am worried about my store that's all." She tried.

Apparently it worked too because with only one more apprehensive look Peyton finally shrugged it off and laughed. "Okay, whatever you say." Walking around the counter she finally took a moment to look around the store realizing just how dead it was. "In that case maybe you should come with me to Tric tonight and have some fun, let loose a bit."

"I don't know Peyton." Her voice was soft, almost a whisper. She knew what her best friend thought letting loose for Brooke Davis was and she still had not been able to have sex for a while now.

"Oh come on! Did ya just come back here to do exactly what you were doing in New York?"

"No." She admitted.

"Then come out with me tonight."

ooooo

"Are you okay Brooke?" Peyton asked leaning her elbows against the bar and looking at her friend with concerned eyes.

Glancing toward the blonde Brooke felt her heart sink a little, she felt bad for not feeling comfortable enough with the other girl to tell her about what had happened in New York with Rachel. They had been best friends since they were nine years old but so much had happened with Lucas and high school that made her trust for Peyton diminish. In fact at this point she felt more comfortable talking with Haley than the blonde. Still, she knew that she could trust her. "Yeah, I'm fine P. Sawyer, just have a lot on my mind I guess."

"I can tell, you haven't even noticed that hot bartender checkin ya out." She grinned deviously casting green eyes over the brunette's shoulder toward the amazingly muscular young man.

Glancing over her own shoulder a devious grin spread across her features as she caught eyes with the brown eyes of the man, he was very attractive. At least at one point she would have found him extremely attractive, he was everything she wanted in a man. Muscular, with facial hair and a charming smile. Yet, her stomach lurched as he approached her and she quickly realized that she did not wish to speak with him.

"Ooh he's coming over here! I'll leave you two alone." She grinned and winked at her friend.

"Yeah, say hi to Lucas." Brooke teased in a low and husky voice.

"Bitch." Was her friends response and then the blonde had disappeared, leaving her with the attractive young bartender.

"Hey, you look lonely." The young man said with a grin as he leant against the bar. "Care for some company?"

Turning hazel eyes met brown again and she allowed a small smile to grace her red lips as she turned completely on the stool in order to look at him, leaning her head against her hand. "Well, I guess I could use some company." _'Just I would prefer if you were an eighteen year old girl… oh my god! That sounded horrible even in my thoughts… fuck I am horrible!' _

"Maybe I could go on break and we could dance?"

Brooke did not quite understand the reasoning but she was agreeing to his proposal and now she was headed out to the dance floor, his large calloused hands resting against her hips as they started to dance. It felt wrong and that was strange, she had danced with and slept with many men before and never had it felt so disgusting to her. Suddenly she was noticing just how tall he was and that bothered her, how large his hands were, how he rocked against her with no rhythm and smelled of manly body spray. His stubbly cheeks kept brushing against her skin and scratching her and she was completely prepared to back out at any moment, thank him for the dance and head back to the store in order to continue her stalking when he pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

Before she had the chance to pull away he had leant down and kissed her. Hazel eyes snapped open as his rough chapped lips moved against hers, his prickly facial hair brushing against her upper lip, the force he was using nearly bruising her lips on contact, and then when his tongue tried to force its way through her lips she could not handle it any longer and shuddered pulling away.

He seemed to take the shuddering as a positive and leant forward with lust filled, almost terrifying brown eyes he whispered hotly against her ears. "We should get out of here."

Brooke knew what he meant; he wanted to have sex with her. Her stomach lurched back and forth and her breathing was nonexistent for a moment as she backed away from him. The kiss felt worse than wrong, it was the worst kiss she had ever experienced and she knew for a fact that it was not because he was a bad kisser. _'It's because he isn't her…' _"I'm sorry but I have to-I have-to get back to work." She stuttered out huskily and with that she fled the bar still trying to rid herself of memories of the kiss with the bartender. _'What the hell is wrong with me… he was hot… very hot… god damn it Rachel Barbra Berry!'_

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: If y'all give me some lovin's I promise to try and update fast!

They will be meeting up again in the next chapter and then I plan to have some interaction with the other characters as well. Just out of curiosity I need y'alls opinions on something. Would you rather Brooke visit Lima and meet the cast of Glee or Rachel visit Tree Hill and meet the cast of One Tree Hill, because I am thinking that Rach should visit Tree Hill since it appears that Brooke has more that she loves holding her to that town and that may be more realistic… BUT your opinions all count and I want to write what y'all will enjoy! SO help me out! And please keep up the reviews and reading because you guys make my day!

-Tracy Cook


	5. Taking Risks

What Happens In New York

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee and One Tree Hill.

Couple: Rachel Berry/Brooke Davis

Rating: M

Chapter 5

Taking Risks

**Rachel's POV**

"Rach, I know you are dead set on ending our relationship after the summer but I really want you to think about my proposal." Finn said with pleading brown eyes that stared deep into her own, it hurt her honestly, knowing that she could not give him what he wanted from her.

"I am still upset with you." She stated holding her textbooks tightly against her chest as she walked down the hallway toward her classroom. While it was true that she did feel bad for the young man, she felt that he was putting her in a terrible position asking her to marry him when she had made it beyond clear on numerous occasions that their relationship had an expiration date. Perhaps it was cruel but regardless of her feelings for Brooke, she still would not be willing to give up her dreams in order to chase around a guy who did not have any of his own.

"Can't we even talk about it? I love you. I'll follow you to New York I'll do whatever it takes, please Rach?"

Once again she had that feeling that she was kicking a puppy by denying him, the sadness in his voice alone was almost enough to cause her to give in, but she held her head up confidently as she turned quickly in order to look up at him. Her large brown eyes shimmering with determination as she spoke. "We have been talking about it for weeks now Finn and quite honestly I do not wish to speak on this matter any longer, we will not be exchanging vows anytime in the near future and I want you to understand that whilst I do care about you deeply and you are the first man whom which I deemed worthy to play my male lead and hold my delicate heart in your hands, that I will be calling off this relationship as soon as I move to New York."

"But why? I mean y'know, why do we got to break up if I'm willing to go with you?"

Rachel's eyebrows knit together in slight confusion at the question and she cast her eyes downward feeling ashamed, she knew that she had been leading him on. She did not harbor the same feelings for him that she once had and yet she continued to date him, it was extremely wrong of her. "Finn, you deserve more than I will be able to give you. You must understand that I want you to be happy and if you give up on everything that you love in order to be with me then I will never forgive myself." Her voice was soft, nearly a whisper as she felt her full bottom lip quaver due to emotions she was feeling. Most prevalent being guilt.

"You're everything I love."

"What you do not seem to comprehend is that what you just said is precisely the reason we cannot continue this relationship when I leave for New York. I apologize; perhaps it would be best if we call off the relationship now instead of prolonging the inevitable?" She asked chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

"No." He stated reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder. "If it's gotta end then I at least want to spend this last time we have together." He smiled that dorky half smile and it caused Rachel's stomach to churn with guilt. Finn truly was a good guy who deserved nothing more than to find a girl who would love him unconditionally, marry him, settle down and have a family with him, and always be there for him. She simply knew she could never be that girl, not for anyone.

Nodding her head gently the short diva accepted a kiss from her boyfriend before offering him a sad smile and turning to head into her classroom.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**Brooke's POV**

After the incident with the bartender at Tric she had decided it would be best if she ignored her feelings of unease and focused on her store. She had after all started her clothing line out of heartbreak so why not focus on it now? It only seemed fitting.

Letting out a loud groan of frustration she rested her head against her arms which were folded over the designs she had been working on, on the counter in her store. An entire week had passed since the incident and she still could not seem to get the young man or her perplexing thoughts about him and Rachel to go away. She knew that she should have found the guy to be attractive, very attractive, he was the kind of guy she would have slept with in a heartbeat back in high school, or even in New York, yet she had not felt that urge at all. His kiss had literally made her sick to her stomach.

If that were not confusing enough she had an inkling that the reasoning behind being repulsed by the young man had to do with her strange attraction toward a certain eighteen year old diva. Due to this she had refrained from facebook stalking Rachel again, trying to convince herself that she did not need the added stress, that things would never happen between them and that she needed to simply move on.

Yet, here she was with her head buried in her arms staring across the counter toward the computer screen. _'Nationals are this weekend…' _Her mind taunted her practically tempting her to one again check the brunette's facebook page.

"God damn it! What the hell is wrong with me!" She groaned out huskily as she lifted herself off of the counter and started toward the computer, no longer able to resist her urges to see those beautiful emotion-filled brown eyes one last time. It was terrifying how this one person could practically intoxicate her, she was addicted to one Rachel Barbra Berry, and it was completely out of her character. She had never been the one to chase, not ever. _'Guys always just chased me… but Rachel is no guy… mmm… definitely not a guy… god! Stop thinking like this! You liked guys a year ago!'_

No longer able to resist her urges, manicured fingers pecked at the keys typing in the username and password before searching for a certain young star. Seeing that the picture had changed to another of her preforming she allowed a dimpled smile to overtake her features, even finding herself chuckling under her breath at how adorable the other girl looked when she sang her heart out. She was one of the most passionate people alive, that much anyone could see.

Scrolling down she saw the most recent post and pondered on it momentarily. _'I won't give it all up for you and you should not give it all up for me. Nationals here we come!'_

Brooke could feel her heart sink as hazel eyes continued to scan over the post. She could feel the jealousy as her body started to heat up and her heart started to race. Again she was upset with herself for reacting in such a way though, she had no claim over Rachel. Still, she could not help but wonder who she was talking about.

As she continued to scroll down her heart immediately stopped as she now understood who it was for. Under her profile picture it said; "In a relationship with Finn Hudson." Brooke simply stared at it and the small picture of the dorky looking boy that had kissed the diva at nationals, throwing the competition, right before Rachel had kissed her. She could not explain it if she tried but all that she knew was it hurt, her heart was aching, her stomach flipping, her body hot, she felt any hope disappear as hazel eyes started to threaten unwarranted tears.

"I'm being ridiculous. She can date whoever she wants." She husked out, her voice breaking as she forced her tears away and shut the computer so that she would not have to continue staring at the screen.

The jingle of the bell hanging over the door of her store was a shock considering her state of mind; she literally let out a gasp her heart pounding against her chest. Glancing up she nearly glared at her best friend who was laughing at her. "Jesus Christ P. Sawyer."

"Why hello to you too Brooke." Peyton laughed even more as she walked toward the counter looking her friend over. "Who peed in your cheerios this morning?"

"No one… just stressed out." Nearly letting out a growl she clenched her fists at her side and tried her best to focus on anything but the news that she had just received. It was not working though it seemed because her mind was wandering. _'What the hell does she see in that guy…? He isn't even cute, certainly not cute enough for her… and he's so freaking tall! Oh yeah, because girls never like tall guys Brooke, tall dark and handsome ringing any bells? God damn it!'_

Peyton scoffed. "Oh yeah, second time I've walked in on you while you were on the verge of tears over that computer and you're telling me it's just stress? "

"Yeah." Her voice was hardly audible.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night B. Davis but seriously I'm here if you need me." She added the last part in order to make sure that her friend knew that she would support her and help her with whatever was troubling her whenever she was ready to talk with her about things. Brooke wanted to tell someone, but she couldn't, not yet. _'Not ever… what's the point, she has someone…'_

"I know Peyton." Brooke allowed a small, yet sad dimpled smile to grace her porcelain features before noticing that the blonde appeared to also be having troubling thoughts. "Looks like you've got enough on your mind, what's up?"

Hazel eyes followed the taller woman as she started to pace in front of the counter, wringing her wrists uncomfortably as she obviously searched for the words. Just as the designer was about to encourage her, or slap some sense into her, Peyton blurted out "I'm gonna tell Luke that I'm in love with him."

"What?" Brooke practically screeched her voice squeaking as it broke and she threw up her hands running around the desk to stand in front of her best friend. "You can't do that, what about Lindsey?"

"Screw Lindsay." Peyton responded bitterly.

"Woah, bitch much?" She teased raising her eyebrow at her friend who pushed her; it was obvious that she was only playing around with the blonde by the dimpled grin that had now spread across her face. "I would hate to be in her position P. Sawyer, trapped between Peyton and Lucas who so obviously belong together, oh wait I remember I was in that position. Yeah, that sucked, poor Lindsey." She chuckled under her breath yelling out in pain as her best friend pinched her arm this time. "Hey!" She slapped Peyton's hand away.

"Way to be supportive Brooke."

"Oh come on! We all knew this was why you came back!" She continued to tease playfully. Honestly she had always known that they belonged together, even when she had been in love with Lucas herself in high school. It had hurt her then but she was over him. _'And on to new heartache it would appear…'_

"I could seriously use a friend right about now Brooke, what if Lucas doesn't still love me."

"Oh please!" Brooke stated with disbelief evident in both her facial features as well as her voice as she watched the taller girl cross her arms and stare at her with annoyed green eyes. "Lindsey never stood a chance P. Sawyer, that boy has loved you since eighth grade, he will totally fall back into your arms if you tell him you love him. "

"Maybe…" She had doubt in her voice.

"Definitely!" She husked out, her voice again cracking. "What brought on this revelation anyway?"

Peyton shrugged her boney shoulders before stuffing her hands into her pockets and chewing on her bottom lip. "Guess I just kinda realized that life's too short ya know? Like I was thinking about my mom and all of the things that she never got to experience, all of the things that I never got to experience with her and I kinda just realized that I don't want to miss out on love. I don't want to miss out on experiencing those things with Lucas just because I am scared of rejection 'cause he is dating some ugly horse faced—" Brooke shot her a look of disapproval and she swallowed her words. "I just realized he was worth the risk."

"Well I am proud of you P. Sawyer for finally coming to the realization that we all came to years ago." She laughed, but was genuinely proud of her friend and honestly it started to get her thinking about Rachel. Brooke was giving up on her because she was terrified of rejection, because the diva was dating some guy, and she realized that she could easily fall for the other girl. _'Maybe she's worth the risk…'_

"Well, I'm gonna go and tell him now, so wish me luck?" Peyton asked backing out of the store.

"Good luck." Her voice came out soft and husky as she was still trying to think over everything. Suddenly she came to the realization that Peyton was correct, life was far too short and maybe Rachel would turn her down, but at least she would know she tried. Glancing up hazel eyes watched as the blonde made her way to the door. "Peyton?"

"Yeah?" She turned to look at Brooke.

"How do you feel about a road trip to New York this weekend?" Her voice was heavy and full of emotion as her heart pounded away uncomfortably in her chest, she would be taking a huge risk, but she knew that it would be worth it. If Rachel turned her down then it would allow her to move on and if she accepted her they could go from there.

"Hell yeah, sounds like fun. Count me in." With that she walked out of the store.

Brooke tried to get her heart to calm down but it seemed that the more she thought about going to Nationals and seeing that beautiful face again the more that it sped, then there was the thought of Finn touching Rachel and that made her feel sick, it was all a little overwhelming. All that she knew was that this weekend would at the very least give her closure for a rough and emotional year of longing. No matter who she chose in the end, it would be worth it for Brooke simply to see her again and hear her preform.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: If y'all give me some lovin's I promise to try and update fast!

I have decided to definitely have them go to both places throughout the story, but as far as where most of the story will reside it will probably be in Tree Hill due to Brooke's attachment to her home and Rachel having hardly any friends or connections in Lima… but they will meet everyone and visit there as well… New York of course will also be prevalent in later chapters. :) I hope that y'all enjoy this chapter, it's leading up to everything!

Ps. I know that Rach seems kind of independent etc. and it looks as if she does not care for Brooke as much as Brooke cares for her, but I promise that will change considerably in due time. ALSO I know that I promised they would be meeting up in this chapter but I decided to save it for the next because it will be a packed chapter and I am very sleepy! SO hopefully y'all leave me reviews and I will get to writing the next chapter!

Thank you all!

-Tracy Cook


	6. On My Way

What Happens In New York

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee and One Tree Hill.

Couple: Rachel Berry/Brooke Davis

Rating: M

Chapter 6

On My Way

**Brooke's POV**

"Will I find someone to love me and need me as much as I love and need them?" Brooke questioned before switching the station on the radio. She and Peyton were playing the "Radio Game" which was a game that they had invented as teenagers in which they ask a question and then change the radio station to find their answer in the song that plays.

The song was toward the end but it was more than enough to answer her question and a dimpled smile formed on her face as she glanced out the window. Her heart started to race and she knew that it was more than likely pathetic to depend so much on such a silly game, but she truly believed it was a sign that she was making the right choice.

'If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky,

You can hide underneath me and come out at night,

When I turn jet black and you show off your light,

I live to let you shine.

I live to let you shine.

You can sky rocket away from me,

And never come back if you find another galaxy,

Far from here, with more room to fly,

Just leave me your stardust to remember you by.

Stardust to remember you by.'

Slender fingers reached up to the gold star necklace that dangled around her neck, manicured nails teasing with the emblem as the song ended. She could not help but remember that Rachel had given her the necklace for her to remember her. Truthfully she could not tell if the song was a good sign or not but at the very least she knew that she was doing the right thing in going to New York to see the young diva.

Green eyes glanced over to her best friend, watching as the designer played with the necklace. On numerous occasions Peyton had asked her what was so special about the necklace, teased her about the new guy in her life who had given it to her, and yet Brooke had never budged when she said it was nothing.

"It's your turn." Brooke husked, rolling her hazel eyes to the side to meet green.

"No it's your turn to spill."

"Huh?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't huh me, you know darn well what I am asking you to spill about so don't play stupid with me B. Davis, what's up with you lately and where did that necklace come from? Is he the reason we are taking this random trip to New York?" Usually Peyton was indifferent when it came to prying, but she knew that something was truly bothering her best friend and she wanted to help her through it.

"It's nothing Peyton." The designer responded eyes back on the window; she had hoped that the question of why they were going to New York would have never come up. _'Ridiculous wishful thinking… anyone would want to know.'_

"Yeah, that's what ya keep sayin."

"Because it's the truth."

"Uhhuh startin to sound like a broken record Brooke. I am your best friend you know, I can kinda tell when you have something—" Pausing she glanced back over at her friend, looking her over quickly. "—Or rather someone on your mind. So you might as well tell me 'cause I'm just gonna find out anyway."

Rolling her hazel eyes at Peyton who was now laughing she reached over and pushed her shoulder lightly, making certain not to push too due to the other woman driving. "There is no guy P. Sawyer, I just have a lot on my mind. It's stressful to actually have a job." She jeered playfully.

"Ahh Touché, nice to see the bitch is back."

Brooke refrained from saying anything and merely stuck out her tongue at her best friend who returned the gesture. It was sort of funny how being around the blonde could bring back all of these childish actions. When she was around Peyton it was like she was young again.

"Well, if it isn't for some guy then why ARE we going to New York on this fine day? Please do enlighten me." Her voice dripped with teasing sarcasm.

"To watch a performance. I met someone last year in New York—"

"So—"

"—A girl! A friend, nothing more!" Brooke quickly interjected not allowing her best friend to twist her words into something more. _'Even if it is something more… God I miss those lips! Damn it, why the hell does she have to be dating that guy?' _"She is preforming at a National singing competition and I wanted to support her, that's all."

"Singing competition?" Peyton asked, always one who loved music. "She any good?"

"Better than good." Brooke husked, her voice coming out a bit deeper than she had meant. Quickly she coughed to cover up the abnormality.

"Cool, maybe she could be the first artist I sign once my label opens…" She contemplated aloud actually considering signing the girl. If Brooke liked her music then it was undoubtedly not something she herself would like, they fought a lot when it came to pop vs. punk, but pop sells.

"She wants to go into Broadway." The designer responded, her voice saddening now. Honestly, she wished that Rachel would admit her love to her and come back to Tree Hill with her, settle down, have a family, be a famous recording artist at Peyton's label, but she also was not going to take away the young star's dreams. The beautiful woman was destined for greater things than settling down with her in Tree Hill. _'And yet you are going to see her… what are you a masochist Brooke? God damn it…'_

"Ahh I see, that sucks." The blonde responded slightly despondent. Though she had been hoping to have someone interested in the label, she needed a start after all.

"Yeah. It's still your turn by the way." She stated, glancing toward the radio signaling that she was done talking and wanted to go back to playing the game.

"I don't know what to ask—"

"Oh puh-lease! Just ask it what you really want to know." Brooke responded chuckling, dimples evident in her cheeks as she smirked at her friend. Obviously things had not gone amazing between Peyton and Lucas, although the blonde refused to tell her what happened, she could tell.

"Jeeze. Okay!" She laughed before asking aloud. "What is goin' on in Luke's head right now?"

The designer reached over switching the station to another and started to laugh before giving her friend sympathetic 'awws' and rubbing her back as the song came on.

'Torn between two lovers, feelin' like a fool,

Lovin' both of you is breakin' all the rules.

Torn between two lovers, feelin' like a fool—'

"God damn it!" Peyton shouted slamming her head onto the steering wheel.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

**Rachel's POV**

"Finn, again whilst I understand the romanticism of the kiss at Nationals last year I must strongly enforce a rule against it tonight. This is our last chance at winning Nationals and I do not want anything to get in the way of that." Rachel quickly rambled out as her heart continued to pound away in her chest, she was back in New York about to perform once more, and this time she wanted to win it. This time she was not willing to allow any distractions.

"I know babe. Don't worry I'm not gonna kiss you during the show." He smiled down at her watching as she let out a relieved sigh. "But can I kiss you now?"

Chewing on her full bottom lip the short diva tried not to recall what had happened last year at Nationals with Brooke Davis, it was pointless to think of such things that would undoubtedly distract her from the competition. They were not meant to be and more than likely would never meet again. "Yes, you can kiss me Finn." She said with a smile before accepting his kiss. "Now we had better get back stage and prepare for our performance we are already behind schedule."

"Okay." Finn stated reaching out and taking Rachel's hand before dragging her through the crowded auditorium toward the entrance to behind the stage.

Walking toward the stage the young woman could feel Finn's eyes on her but her eyes were elsewhere, they were locked on familiar hazel and her heart had completely halted. If she did not know better she would think she had died, for sitting in the crowd in the front row was none other than Brooke Davis with another young woman, a blonde, and she was staring directly at her. A tug on her hand told Rachel that she had stopped walking and her boyfriend was trying to pull her toward the stage so that they could get ready, but she couldn't even breathe at the moment. Her mind was racing with questions. _'Why is she here? Is she here for me? Why else would she be here…? _As the beautiful designer lifted a hand and waved at her she knew that she was there for none other than her.

"Rach? You okay?" Finn asked, confused look across his face as he pulled his girlfriend out of her perplexing thoughts.

Letting out a breath she had not known she was holding she gently lifted her free hand to give Brooke a soft wave before turning back to her boyfriend. "Yes I am perfectly okay." These words were far from the truth she was an emotional wreck but she could not let this surprise ruin her performance. Excitement or anxiety would lead to a shaky voice.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"What the hell was that?" Peyton asked, referencing to the interaction that had just occurred between her best friend and the young brunette. Not only because it was extremely awkward but also because it was extremely intimate.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Brooke responded with a small dimpled smirk, she was proud to have received so much attention from Rachel regardless of the young boy holding her hand. _'God… where did this jealous Brooke come from?'_

"Hm what I'm talking about is the way that you were just staring at that girl who doesn't even look old enough to be out of high school. Care to explain that B. Davis?" The blonde questioned amusedly. She found it extremely cute that Brooke was being so possessive over this girl; she knew that this side of her best friend rarely showed though and that was why it was so confusing. The last time that the designer had shown this side was in high school when they were fighting over Lucas.

"She is in high school." Brooke responded blushing softly as she realized once again just how young this girl was, but she was eighteen now so it didn't matter. _'God damn it Peyton can totally tell that something is off…'_

Green eyes widened "Brooke Davis! And I thought you had a thing for older guys! Hell I thought you had a thing for guys!" She laughed, before shouting out in pain as her best friend reached over and pinched her arm hard, signaling for her to shut the hell up. "Aww come on don't pout." Peyton stated as she looked over to see her best friend with a pout on her lips. "You know I don't judge."

"She is just my friend Peyton so stop." She husked out childishly. Knowing that she would appear foolish and suddenly relieved that her mother was nowhere to be found because she would have insulted her endlessly for the way that she was acting over a crush.

"Well that's probably good considering that she looked all touchy-feely with that guy—Oww! Would you just grow up and act your age already!" Peyton shouted before pinching the brunette in return.

"You're one to talk!" Brooke stated as she squealed out in pain, sticking out her tongue at the blonde.

Finally they both settled down and Peyton crossed her arms over her chest shaking her head like an upset parent. "And this is why I can never take you out in public."

"Shh! Shh! It's starting!" She stated her voice squeaking and breaking due to excitement and the natural raspy-ness.

Rolling her green eyes she laughed at her friend's excitement it was actually kind of adorable to see this side of Brooke, it seemed that while she was in New York when they did actually find the time to keep in touch she had been absolutely miserable. Never laughing, not dating, not smiling, nothing, and now she was the exact opposite. Honestly she did not know how to feel about the thought of the once very straight cheerleader falling for a very young girl, but she did support her in finding happiness even if it was confusing.

As the curtain opened Brooke felt as if her heart were going to explode as it pounded against her ribs, she could already see Rachel walking out onto the center of the stage and her breath hitched, she could not wait to hear that beautiful voice again. _'God what the hell is wrong with me… she has moved on… so why do I still care so much, it was only a kiss… but wow does she look amazing.'_

Rachel took in a deep breath as the music played and the announcer announced their group, she was terrified that she would forget the words simply knowing that the woman she had been wanting to see again over the entire duration of the last year was sitting out there in the front row, staring up at her with those enchanting hazel eyes. She could not see her through the lights but she knew that she was there. Still, at her cue to start singing she naturally began, this more than likely due to her intense practice.

"Roll over baby,

The time has come,

To make a little bit more room.

I've hung around here,

It's getting tough,

I think I'm gonna break down.

'Cause I remember crying in the park,

It was getting dark,

Suddenly I looked up, you were my sky!

So go on and sleep darling,

Why don't you pretend we were just a dream?

It's cool baby, doesn't matter anyway.

Well, I'm so sorry; we got to the station a little too late.

Such a shame, we just missed the train.

We just missed the train."

Brooke could feel tears filling her hazel eyes but she held them back, trying not to relate the song to the situation between the two of them. Telling herself that they had not missed their chance, that she had taken the risk and perhaps this was just what Rachel had been feeling because she had not expected her to be at the performance. Regardless it was growing difficult not to cry but she held it in and tried to dismiss the overwhelming emotions simply from watching the beautiful girl sing, hearing her perfect voice.

"She's good." Peyton whispered softly and the designer nodded.

"Told you."

"Be quiet angel,

Don't make a sound,

Save it for a rainy day.

Oh can't you see me,

I'm such a mess,

Trying hard to find my way.

Do you remember wasting all the time,

We were feeling fine, though we couldn't walk a line,

We were all right.

Oh why'd that train just pass us by?

Didn't anyone see we were stuck at a light,

And we would've made it on time?

So go on and sleep darling,

Why don't you pretend we were just a dream?

It's cool baby, doesn't matter anyway.

Well, I'm so sorry; we got to the station a little too late.

Such a shame, we just missed the train.

We just missed the train."

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Finn, Kurt, and Mercedes were all talking to her about the performance and how amazing it was, how amazing they had all done and how they were going on to the next round. The results weren't in yet but all of them were confident that they would be moving on to the top ten. This should have been Rachel's top priority right now but her large brown eyes were locked firmly and almost frightfully on the curtain in which Brooke had entered after her last show. She wondered if it were merely a whim that the designer was there, or if she had come for her? Also if she had come to see her would she decide otherwise because she had seen the diva holding onto her boyfriend's hand? _'Gosh I hope not.'_

"Rach why are you not more excited about this?" Kurt questioned with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow, if anyone could out diva him it would be her.

Letting out a soft frustrated sound she pulled her gaze away from the curtain and smiled at her best friend. "Of course I am excited about our marvelous performance, more than excited, it's just—"

"Rachel?" A husky voice questioned from behind her and the divas chest clenched, she couldn't move, she couldn't turn around to see who the voice undoubtedly belonged to. _'Oh my god I think I may be paralyzed!' _She thought irrationally. Of course she was not paralyzed. _'Just breathe Rachel, everyone is staring at you… Well actually Kurt appears to be staring behind you, well duh his favorite designer is addressing you and you are ignoring her! Turn around!'_

"Rachel?" The voice asked once more now closer than before.

"I think you may have broke her B—" Peyton did not get to finish her sentence as she was met with an elbow to the ribs, green eyes glared at her best friend. _'Geesh so violent lately…'_

Hearing Brooke's friend's words finally snapped her out of her stupor, and she quickly turned on her heels walking toward the two girls quickly realizing that the blonde was extremely tall compared to even the designer herself. "No, you have not broken me Brooke I was simply shocked to see you here seeing as we had not made any arrangements to meet here this year as we had last. I apologize immensely for my rude reaction to you being here I assure you I am insanely surprised as well as happy that you have come. I do hope that the performance was to your liking." Finally she cut herself off after internally reminding herself not to ramble forever; smiling brightly large browns caught hold of hazel.

"You were perfect." She breathed out huskily forcing the emotions from her voice to the best of her ability, she could not honestly believe that she had traveled all the way here and was standing looking into those emotional pools again. _'God I missed this… fuck I just want to kiss her—' _Hazel eyes glanced toward those full lips and she scolded herself trying to remember that the shorter woman had a boyfriend who was watching them.

Finn moved closer to his girlfriend wrapping an arm around her shoulders which Brooke noticed chewing on her cheeks uncomfortably, trying not to be jealous. "Hey, she was here last year, who is she?"

This earned a slap on the arm from Kurt. "You should be ashamed of yourself!" When Finn shrugged the young boy let out a startled gasp. "She is the famous fashion designer Brooke Davis?" Another shrug. "Oh you are positively hopeless, I don't know what you see in him sometimes Rach." He stated with a smirk.

"Well, nice to meet you." Finn said with that dorky half smile that nearly made Brooke sick to her stomach, still she forced a dimpled smile and nodded.

"Nice to meet you too." She spoke through grit teeth which did not go unnoticed by both Rachel and Peyton.

'_Oh god… she is so upset with me… Does this mean that she came her in hopes for?' _Her thoughts caused her to blush and the diva looked away momentarily trying not to get her hopes up.

"Well as it seems that Brooke is being a hormonal Bitch I will just introduce myself." Peyton stated with a grin, earning a shocked look from most of the other's especially Rachel whose mouth fell open and eyebrows furrowed in anger. _'Looks like someone else is protective… hmm.' _"I'm the unemployed Peyton Sawyer."

Rachel stuck her hand out taking her hand with her own. "Although I do believe that it is rather crude of you to refer to your best friend as a hormonal bitch." She cringed at the profanity. "I would like to introduce myself, I am Rachel Berry, soon to be star on Broadway."

Peyton laughed a little before taking her hand and shaking it. "She talks almost as much as Luke B Davis." Brooke rolled her hazel eyes at her best friend's comment but didn't take it too heart. She knew that Peyton would support any decision she made, not to mention it was kind of cute to watch Rachel let out a huff of air whilst defending not only herself but also the designer as well.

"And this is your boyfriend I presume? Or have you just taken a lesson from Brookie over here on friends with benefits?" The blonde questioned with a raised eyebrow at the young man holding onto the diva.

"Oh." Rachel started before confusion covered her face as she tried to understand the statement, had she just called her friend a whore basically? What kind of friendship was this? She decided she had no room to judge seeing as she had friends who insulted her as well. "Um yes, this is Finn Hudson my boyfriend."

"Hey." He stated simply.

"Hey." Peyton responded.

"Well." Brooke started stretching out the word. "This is awkward, maybe we should just get going—"

Before Rachel could disagree with this Santana made her way backstage interrupting the conversation. "Guess who made it to the top ten bitches! That's right! Number four! This calls for a party back at the hotel room come on you guys Puck's already with Britts getting the booze!"

The short diva blushed a little bashfully at the way that her friends were acting. _'Not that her friend seems all too proper.' _"Would you perhaps care to join us in celebration?" Rachel questioned.

"I don't know." Brooke stated chewing on her bottom lip as she looked over to Peyton for some help in getting out of the situation, which of course did not go as planned. The blonde always seemed to have her own plan in mind and this was no exception.

"Welp I told the guy I love that I loved him and he chose to get married to another gal so I think that getting shitfaced right about now sounds like a great idea."

"Of course you do."

"You do not have to attend I was simply hoping to catch up with you." Rachel said feeling a little hurt by the way that Brooke suddenly appeared to want to leave. Adding in a hushed whisper. "I truly have missed you."

That was all that it took the designer could not deny those pleading emotional brown eyes or those pouting full lips that she just wanted to kiss, or that amazing body that she just wanted to run her delicate fingers along or—_'Okay stop! Stop! She has a boyfriend to touch her! Oh fuck that's disgusting!' _Her stomach churned with jealousy but she smiled. "I've missed you too, okay I guess we can stay."

"Oh good!" Rachel practically shouted causing a dimpled grin to spread across her face as she watched the excitement on her features. _'She is too fucking cute for her own good…'_

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Authors Note: If y'all give me some lovin's I promise to try and update fast!

Thank you all!

-Tracy Cook


	7. Just Friends

What Happens In New York

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee and One Tree Hill.

Couple: Rachel Berry/Brooke Davis

Rating: M

Chapter 7

Just Friends

"Here's to winning this bitch tomorrow night!" Santana stated raising a bottle of alcohol in the air before taking a long gulp of the beverage. Usually she would be wary considering that she was an emotional drunk, but tonight she was too happy, they had placed in Nationals and she was perched on her woman's lap. The only tears she would be crying would be happy tears. Both Brittany and Quinn raised their own glasses taking drinks of alcohol along with the Latina.

Kurt was talking excitedly to Mercedes and Tina about both the famous fashion designer attending their "hotel party" as well as the fact that they were going to win Nationals. All of them were more than confident that they would.

Puck, Sam, and Finn were all playing a drinking game. Finn had wanted to spend some alone time with Rachel but she had adamantly been against this informing him that she needed to catch up with her friend she hadn't seen for a year. The quarterback may not be the most intelligent man in the world but he also couldn't help but notice it was the same woman whose picture was hanging in his girlfriend's locker. That was weird right?

Peyton had left the hotel in order to take a phone call from Lucas, but not before her best friend informed her that she would be alright. Honestly the blonde was a bit worried about her.

"So…" Brooke started awkwardly as she raised the glass of alcohol to her lips taking a drink. Prior to Peyton leaving it had been the three of them, which consisted of the blonde telling Rachel all of her most embarrassing moments, still that was less awkward than where they were now. Now it was just her and the short diva, both drinking, neither knowing what to say.

"So… You moved back to Tree Hill?" Rachel questioned, the obvious. Trying to make normal "friendly" conversation, even if her mind was screaming at her to ask about her relationship status. _'It doesn't matter if she is single… I have Finn.'_

Hazel eyes stared into large brown pools for a moment and she forgot how to speak, but slowly nodded her head. Her voice was low and emotion-filled, as always whenever this girl was involved she did not feel the need to protect herself like she did with everyone else. "Yeah, my mother was against it seeing as Tree Hill isn't exactly a great place for my line of business." Rachel nodded, understandingly urging her to continue with her eyes. "But, its home and I am happier when I am there surrounded by the people I love."

The shorter girl felt her stomach lurch as irrational jealousy bubbled up inside of her at the designer's words. _'People she loves… as in friends… or a boyfriend…? Gosh why does it even matter it isn't as if she came here to confess her undying love for me or anything, just smile.' _Forcing a large smile onto her full lips she stated confidently. "Well that is wonderful Brooke, everyone deserves to be happy."

"Yeah… If only I had someone to love." She breathed out softly, which Rachel most definitely heard. "Speaking of which—"Brooke started before the star could say anything, forcing a dimpled smirk onto her features as she tried to be her normal self, or perhaps her "normal" self was the most fake side of her. "I see you found someone to love. He's cute." Hazel eyes glanced over the short girls shoulder to the boy who was taking down a shot and laughing. _'Oh fucking god I think I just vomited in my mouth… I can't believe I just said that, he isn't cute… she deserves better… god damn it!'_

Rachel pulled her full bottom lip into her mouth as she glanced over her own shoulder toward her boyfriend; he truly was a sweet guy. "Yes, but sadly our relationship is drawing slowly to its conclusion." Large brown eyes returned to hazel.

Raising a cropped eyebrow the designer felt her heart leap at this admittance and now her smirk was genuine. _'They are breaking up?' _"And what exactly does that mean?" She husked out, almost flirtingly, it caused Rachel to blush and look down into her drink playing with the rim of the glass with her fingertips.

'_Wow… she hasn't talked to me like that since… No stop thinking about her that way… But she said she didn't have anyone—You do!' _"Well, as you know I do plan to be a star on Broadway." She paused to smile brightly enjoying the nod she earned from the other. "Well, I have informed Finn that our relationship will diminish as soon as we graduate high school and part in order to pursue our separate dreams."

"Then what's the point?" She asked a bit bluntly, never one to really censor her thoughts and the alcohol was making it even more difficult to do so. She wanted to know why the younger woman would get in a pointless relationship. _'Not that you never have…'_

"I beg your pardon?" Rachel questioned, her eyebrows knit together in confusion her full lips slightly agape.

Laughing huskily under her breath Brooke thought to herself. _'God she has got to be the most adorable girl on the face of this earth…' _"I just mean, why get into a relationship if you know that it isn't going to last. Wont that just hurt everyone involved?"

"Honestly, it will hurt some more than others, and I suppose it was simply me being selfish. At first I denied Finn a relationship, adamantly I may add—" She stated with a pointed glance up into hazel eyes which only caused the designers heart to leap and a slight blush to adorn her cheeks "—but he continued to persist and after much deliberation I decided that I did not wish to be lonely anymore and I gave into his wishes. I did establish an expiration date for our relationship but he has been trying to convince me to marry him and have him move here with me—"

"—Marry you?" Brooke unintentionally interrupted as she breathed out the words; her heart had officially stopped beating. _'Oh my god! What the fuck! HOW COULD HE! Wait… she didn't say yes Brooke, calm down. Calm the fuck down!' _

Rachel noticed that the designer appeared to be having a minor panic attack and quickly grew worried, she had not meant to alarm her. Although it did peak her curiosity. _'Why would it bother her if I married Finn…? _Perhaps_ she did come here for me after all.' _Reaching out with as much confidence as she could muster she placed her free hand over Brooke's free hand, ignoring the way that she heated up at the skin on skin contact as well as how smooth and soft the other girl's hand was. "Do not worry I denied his proposal on numerous occasions, I would not risk my future after all." She nodded and smiled brightly.

Letting out an embarrassing sigh of relief Brooke allowed herself to breathe again. "Thank god."

The diva could not help but start laughing at how the woman had said that, it seemed that she was quite relieved that Rachel would not be getting married to Finn in the near future and that made her beyond happy. Still, all good things must come to an end, and in this case their laughing fit appeared to be no different as it was brought to an abrupt halt as a strong arm was wrapped around the short girl's shoulders. She knew who it belonged to without even looking up at him.

Peyton had also made her way back into the hotel and was watching from afar as the interaction between the three took place, it appeared that Brooke's mood changed from laughing and happiness to anger and jealousy very abruptly and there was no more denying it. Her best friend was madly in love with Rachel Berry. Hastily she made her way toward the group hoping to save the designer from doing anything she would regret, in high school a drunk Brooke equaled an angry and manipulative Brooke and the blonde was sure that hadn't changed.

"Come on babe, I just want to spend some alone time with my girlfriend. We can celebrate." Finn said with a smirk.

"Finn you are intoxicated."

Brooke was watching the scene with two feelings, one protective anger at how the boy was running his hands all over the girl who clearly did not want to be touched by him. The other jealousy because it was his hands touching her and not her own. _'Fucking jesus, I need to get the hell out of here now… I swear to god I will kill him…' _

"Hey there buddy, how are things goin'?" Peyton questioned walking up to her friend and wrapping an arm around her shoulders holding her back just as she was about to pounce on the tall man. Her voice was sarcastic and the brunette could sense that she knew what was going on in her mind, it was terrifying, but at this point she didn't really care. All she cared about was first protecting Rachel and then getting her own hotel room and having her way with her all night long.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Brooke responded with sarcasm on the tip of her tongue as she rolled her hazel eyes at her best friend.

"I can see that." Peyton laughed a little before glancing over at the couple, Finn now had his hands on Rachel's hips and his head resting against the top of hers, dorky smile half-smile playing on his lips. The young diva's eyes were wide with worry as they glanced quickly from Brooke to Peyton then back to Brooke.

'_Brooke looks like she hates me… still… the fact that she is jealous has to mean something right?' _"Brooke—" She started only to be interrupted.

"It's cool, you should spend time with your boyfriend Rach. We should get going P. Sawyer." She husked out, hazel eyes threatening to fill with tears as she started to realize this was all a waste of time. Even if the star planned to end things with the young man she still loved men, and she was still never going to be able to give Rachel what she needed in more than one aspect.

"Kay." The blonde nodded before adding. "It was nice meeting you two."

As they turned to leave Rachel found herself irrationally moving out of her boyfriend's arms as she reached out to grab ahold of the beautiful girl's arm instead. Brooke stopped moving and she could have sworn she heard the designer take in a breath at the skin contact, but it could have been the alcohol playing with her head. _'It's probably the alcohol… Probably…' _"Brooke."

"Yeah?" She questioned not turning due to the shame she felt at showing such vulnerability. She didn't want the other to know she was on the verge of tears, it was pathetic.

"Will you be staying for the finals tomorrow night?" When there was no answer she quickly started to ramble. "I know that you are undoubtedly busy with opening a new store in Tree Hill, and more than likely a hasty return home is necessary—" Pausing she swallowed allowing her fingers to run along the smooth pale skin of Brooke's arm before she finished, taking note that the designer definitely shivered. "I would really love it if you could attend, you know, in order to cheer me on. I always seem to do my best knowing that you are in the crowd." Her full lips were pulled up into a bright smile and her words were full of honesty and positivity.

Once again Brooke felt that she could not deny this woman what she wanted, the way that she spoke to her, the feel of perfect fingertips against her skin, she could not say no if god willed it so. "Of course." She husked out.

"Good, then I will see you tomorrow?" Her voice sounded almost desperate.

"Mmhmm." She responded not trusting her own voice as she felt a squeeze on her arm before losing the contact completely. It felt as if her heart was breaking as she made her way out of the room, resting her head on Peyton's shoulder. Brooke wanted nothing more than to make Rachel hers, she simply didn't know how to go about doing so.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Brooke was lying in her bed in the hotel staring at the alarm clock, trying to ignore her overactive mind, still she continued to think about Finn and Rachel sleeping together tonight and it made her feel sick. Even if nothing of the sort had happened she kept imaging that it had. The time on the digital clock changed to 2:00am and she groaned out huskily flipping over in bed and looking across the room at Peyton.

She had confessed her feelings for Rachel to her best friend, not that the blonde hadn't already known. It seemed that after all of these years she knew her better than most people. Peyton had tried to help her feel better and only agreed to going to sleep when the designer convinced her she would be fine.

"But I'm not fine." She whispered out before shoving her face into her pillow to suppress the scream of frustration that threatened to escape.

Suddenly she realized something very important as she thought over the situation. Rachel had practically said that she did not feel anything for Finn. Rachel had been the one to kiss her a year ago and give her the parting necklace. And SHE was THE Brooke Davis, the girl who always got whatever and whomever she wanted, so why the hell was she lying in bed whining and crying about something that she could ultimately still have? She had taken a risk coming to New York, but she had not taken that leap off the cliff and shown her feelings to Rachel.

Quickly Brooke lifted her head out of her pillow "Fuck it!" She said a little loudly, not worried that her friend would wake up. Peyton slept like a dead person. Hastily she jumped out of bed and started to formulate a plan, ignoring the time completely. She was not going to lose Rachel without a fight.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Rachel was startled out of her sleep when she heard knocking at her door. It was not that the knocking was particularly loud, in fact it was rather soft, she was simply an alert sleeper. You never knew when someone would sneak into your room and take advantage of you after all. Brown eyes snapped open and her head shot up in the darkness of the room, hearing a grunting beneath her she glanced down to see Finn who had completely passed out the moment they got back to the room. He pushed her away from him and rolled over on his stomach. Normally she would have felt rejected and upset by this but her curiosity was piqued by whoever was at the door at this ungodly hour.

Silently she made her way across the room. "I have a rape whistle." She announced loudly enough that the person on the other side of the door would hear her, but not too loud as to wake her boyfriend. Not that he would wake with the amount of alcohol in his system.

Brooke could not contain her laughter as she heard the comment, and she was not as generous with the volume. Instead that raspy laughter could be heard echoing down the hallway before she said loudly. "Good to know."

Hearing the familiar voice Rachel quickly reached to unlock and open the door, her heart pounding away in her chest as her shaking hands moved. _'Oh my gosh what is she doing here at this hour…? Not that I am complaining—' _As she opened the door her breathe caught in her throat and large brown eyes scanned the other woman. _'—Not complaining AT all!' _"Wow." She breathed out, before noticing that not only was Brooke wearing a skin tight black dress, but she was also carrying a bouquet of roses. It was a cliché flower but the diva didn't care, she loved romance and it made her blush brightly as a smile spread practically from ear to ear.

"Speechless I see." Brooke stated in a raspy confident voice as a dimpled and playful smile made its way onto her face, she was feeling more in control and more herself now. This was the way that she liked it. Shrugging she let out a satisfied sound when Rachel did not say anything and only continued to stare at her with a blush on her naturally tanned skin. "I have that effect on people, these are for you." She whispered hotly against the shorter girl's ear as she handed her the flowers.

"Oh god." Rachel breathed out unintentionally as she took the flowers in her arms, cradling them delicately. She had not expected her entire body to shudder at the contact, she had not expected the contact at all. "Um." She chewed on her full bottom lip as her eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Thank you very much Brooke. You certainly do enjoy bringing me flowers huh?" She giggled trying to cover the lustfulness she was feeling.

"Yes, I do." She grinned as she pulled away, caught off guard by the way that Rachel's eyes had darkened with desire. Hazel eyes glanced down at full lips, watching as the star's tongue darted along them, she wanted to kiss her then and there but held back straightening her shoulders and pulling away.

"May I ask your reasoning for showing up at my door at such an ungodly hour with flowers? Not that I do not appreciate the sentiment." She added.

"I want to take you out." Now the nerves had returned and she blushed a little at her straightforwardness. _'God damn it Brooke keep it together! You were so confident a moment ago! Plus she totally likes you back, just go with it.'_

Once again Rachel found herself perplexed, and she honestly had no idea what to do. She worried for a moment that Brooke meant 'go out' as in a date, which would be cheating and that was not something that she wished to do, even if secretly she wanted nothing more than to do just that. It would be wrong of her. Glancing over her shoulder quickly she looked to the young man laying down, which caught Brooke's attention, hazel eyes following the gaze to the man. Brooke's heart clenched in her chest and her stomach flipped but she did not allow jealousy to get in the way of what she wanted.

"As friends Rachel."

"I would love nothing more." She stated with a bright and honest smile, she truly meant her words.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: If y'all give me some lovin's I promise to try and update fast!

Thank you all!

-Tracy Cook


	8. Dating Brooke Davis

What Happens In New York

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee and One Tree Hill.

Couple: Rachel Berry/Brooke Davis

Rating: M

Chapter 8

Dating Brooke Davis

Brooke and Rachel were walking along the sidewalk, it was a bit chilly but the short diva did not seem to mind as her wide brown eyes looked around with wonder. Honestly, Brooke did not understand the appeal of New York, it seemed that everyone was always moving at such a fast pace and no one took the time to get to know anyone around them, the faces were all strangers and acquaintances. Either you were somebody or you were a ghost wandering the streets. Even as somebody you often felt like a ghost. Still, she could not deny that she loved watching as Rachel's face would light up at the sight of something she had always wanted to see, it was adorable, beautiful even.

Suddenly she watched as a look of wonder quickly changed to a thought and into a look of worry that was so obviously evident on the star's face. It still amazed her how easily you could read the other woman's emotions on her face. "Are you alright?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow as hazel eyes landed on worried brown.

"Brooke, I really shouldn't be doing this. I could get pulled out of the competition for being out after curfew." She tugged her full bottom lip between her teeth as she weighed the options in her mind.

"They wouldn't pull their best singer Rachel." Brooke stated huskily with a dimpled grin that only intensified as she watched the smug smile spread across Rachel's face as she tucked her hair behind her ears and lifted her chin confidently despite the light pink blush that had covered her naturally tanned skin.

"Still, despite the fact that they may very well need my talent in order to win." She smiled at the soft laughter that followed this statement from the designer before continuing. "I also am worried as to why I am risking something that is so important to me, this is my last chance to win Nationals before I graduate after all."

"You only live once Rachel." She stated with a dimpled smirk before adding. "Plus I have a whole evening planned."

Another bout of worry crossed the diva's face and Brooke felt her heart ache momentarily, knowing that the shorter girl was terrified about if she had ulterior motives in the outing. Which of course she did, but for Rachel's sake she tried to calm her nerves. "Don't worry it's not a date Rach, I am well aware you have a boyfriend." _'That doesn't deserve you… at all…' _"It will just be a night of adventure." She turned on her heels walking backward before winking down at the other.

Both women's hearts fell a little at this admittance, Rachel had hoped that it could be a date as ridiculous as that was considering that she was currently with Finn, she had still hoped. Still, she could not help but allow a bright smile to cross her face as brown eyes sparkled amusingly at the wink from the beautiful designer, a blush covered her cheeks as her body heated up at perverse thoughts. "Sounds amazing." She finally whispered out happily. She couldn't remember being this happy, not since Nationals the year prior.

Brooke smirked and turned back around, wrapping an arm around the shorter girl as she lead the way down the sidewalk to the destination for the evening. A blush forming on her own cheeks as she relished the warmth. _'God I love holding her… jeeze this girl has me addicted…' _"Good, because I wasn't going to take no for an answer." She whispered hotly against Rachel's ear.

Her body shuddered as she felt heated breath rush along her ear and down her neck. _'Oh my Lord…' _Forcing herself to think clearly she looked up into hazel eyes and smiled, speaking in the most confident voice she could muster at their current proximity. "You were planning on kidnapping me Brooke Davis?"

"If you said no?" Grinning hazel eyes sparkled with something they had been missing for some time. "Most definitely." Her voice was husky and deep, nearly seductive and it caused Rachel's full lips to fall open but she quickly remembered to respond.

Reaching over she gently slapped the designer's arm, laughing playfully. "Must I reiterate that I do in fact have a rape whistle."

Leaning in once more, this time with an undeniably seductive tone and a dimpled smirk she whispered huskily against the star's ear. "You can't rape the willing."

Rachel swallowed hard and blushed brightly, suddenly very glad that it was so dark out because it would hopefully help in hiding the pink that now painted its way across her face and down her neck. _'Was she insinuating that she wants to sleep with me… oh my god… I think I am about to faint… she was just joking around Rachel you saw how she was with her friend… but still…'_

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Rachel and Brooke were now standing on a balcony that overlooked the entire city. Brooke had kept her apartment when she left New York just in case she wanted to come back and in all honesty it was for this exact same reason, she had been hoping she would be back in order to spend time with the diva again. Over the years she lived in New York the apartment had been hauntingly lonely, she rarely invited anyone inside and when she did she would demand they left in the morning. Never did she invite someone over in hopes they would never leave and despite knowing that Rachel would have to leave, she never wanted her to leave.

"This is such a beautiful view of the city, it is even more astonishing then I ever could have hoped." She admitted in a soft voice as she rested her hands on the balcony rail, large brown eyes exploring the city from afar.

Hazel eyes glanced to the side and she placed her elbow against the railing simply watching Rachel's excited facial features. A smile spreading across her features as her heart raced, as far as she was concerned no view was as perfect as the view that was Rachel Barbra Berry.

"Brooke?" Rachel questioned as she turned slightly tearing her attention away from the city and focusing her large brown emotion-filled eyes on the designer, worried that she had not said anything for a moment. "I apologize for talking so much about New York it is simply the one place that I have dreamt of living for my entire lifetime and—" She paused and glanced down to the taller woman's throat right where her dress dipped into a v-neck cut and Brooke suddenly looked confused.

Raising an eyebrow she asked huskily. "What?"

Tears now started to fill those large brown eyes and full lips began to quaver but she never said anything, only took a step closer toward Brooke reaching out a shaking hand gently. Trying to calm her rapidly beating heart as she did so.

"Rach… are you crying?" Brooke questioned, hazel eyes suddenly filling with concern as her smile dropped.

Completely ignoring the question Rachel delicately lifted the gold star necklace that hung around the designer's perfect neck, her smile spreading nearly from one ear to the other as she tried her hardest to hold back the tears. She was not upset, nor was she hurt; she was astonished and absolutely happy. The happiest she had been since the night she had given the other the necklace. "You are still wearing it?" She breathed out softly.

"Every day." Brooke husked out without thinking about it first. A light blush covered the confident woman's face and she internally berated herself. _'Wow… way to be completely cheesy Brooke! You could have at least played it cool, made it seem like it wasn't such a big deal to you… but why… why hide it? That necklace makes you beyond happy… God damn it this isn't like you it has to be the heat from her damned fingers against my neck!'_

A bright uncontrollable smile seemed to consume Rachel's face as tears rolled down her naturally tanned cheeks and she blushed brightly, honestly seeing the short star so happy was worth embarrassing herself Brooke realized.

"Really? You have really worn my necklace over the entirety of the last year?"

Hazel eyes glanced down toward Rachel's plump lips, watching as her tongue darted out wetting them down and she nearly whimpered at the sight as she tried to ignore all of the urges and her desires to kiss the beautiful woman. Glancing back up she was met with even darker brown eyes and she blushed a little at the desire she found behind them, her body shaking a little as she felt fingers running against her exposed collarbone. _'God damn it Brooke keep it together, just tease her… she has a boyfriend… DON'T YOU DARE TAKE HER ON THIS BALCONY!' _

"Yeah…" She breathed out huskily, almost inaudibly.

Biting down on her full bottom lip large brown eyes glanced toward the designer's red lips wanting nothing more than to press forward and take them with her own as she had a year ago, but she refrained, glancing back up into hazel eyes a blush covering her cheeks at the devious lustful look in Brooke's eyes mixed with a raised eyebrow.

Giving a dimpled smirk Brooke questioned. "See something you like?"

The blush along her tan skin intensified and her eyes darkened even more so as she glanced back toward the taller woman's perfect lips. "Um, well, um—" She tried but could not seem to find the words to express what she was feeling in that moment. Suddenly she remembered that her boyfriend was back in their hotel room and this was most definitely bordering on cheating, pulling back she cleared her throat and forced some space between the two of them to Brooke's obvious disappointment.

Gathering herself she confidently stated. "We should probably continue the evening before things get too heated." It was straightforward but she saw no reason to deny what was obviously there between the two of them. Turning she started toward the door of the balcony stopping only because it was not her apartment and she felt that she should not be the first to enter.

Grinning deviously Brooke bit down on her bottom lip walking up behind Rachel whispering hotly against her ear and the back of her neck. "Oh yeah, I'd hate it if that happened." Her voice was raspy and deeper than usual as well as practically dripping with lust.

Rachel shivered and blushed nervously. Taking in a breath she tried to calm down her racing heart as well as her racing mind which seemed to be currently plaguing her with what would happen if things got heated between the two of them. She had slept with Finn nearly out of necessity to keep him happy and had hardly felt passion but she had a feeling that sleeping with the other woman would be completely different. _'Oh gosh do not think of that!' _Her body started to heat up considerably as she followed the smug looking woman back into her apartment.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Brooke covered the shorter girl's eyes with her hands and smiled as Rachel tried to pull them off and peak through them, obviously curious as to what she had set up. She hadn't had all that much time to put together something and she wondered what it could be. "Brooke, please, I just want to see—"

"Be patient." She husked out against her neck which immediately got the diva to quiet down, that and the fact that she could feel the taller woman's entire body pressed against her back. "No peaking." Brooke added with a soft chuckle under her breath as she lead the way into the kitchen where she had set up a table with a beautiful meal, which was vegan friendly of course, she had remembered after all that Rachel was very passionate about this. Along with the meal there were candles and wine. For a moment the designer worried that it would be too "date" like, but she knew that she had to try.

"Whatever it is smells fantastic." Rachel noted aloud as she tried to deduce what it was, she could tell only one thing, there was food involved. _'This is seeming a lot like a date… but I can't seem to find it in myself to mind…'_

Once she had positioned them in front of the table Brooke nervously pulled her manicured hands away allowing the shorter of the two to scan the area, brown eyes widened considerably at what she saw. There was a lone table in front of a large glass window that gave yet another beautiful view of the city, the room was dark and there were only the candles on the table lighting the area. Wine and one of her favorite vegan dishes were atop the table. Her breath caught and she nearly cried. _'Finn would never do something like this for me…' _"Wow… This is beautiful Brooke."

Letting out a breath of relief the designer moved around Rachel in order to pull out her seat for her, which caused a bright smile to spread across the star's face as she thanked her before taking her seat. Brooke took the seat across from her and smiled a dimpled grin before taking a sip of her wine to help settle her nerves. "I'm glad you like it. I know it isn't much but I had to kind of scrap it together considering it was short notice."

"It's more than enough." Was the whispered response, it caused Brooke's heart to leap with pride and happiness.

A comfortable conversation fell into play between the two as they ate their food, both of them enjoying talking about their pasts and the things that they were passionate about. Nationals was of course a topic that was discussed, as was Peyton and her relationship to Brooke, Tree Hill and the opening of the new shop, and then random childhood memories and things that they loved.

"It must have been so amazing having a best friend growing up, someone to share all of your secrets with, someone to help you through all of the hard times." Rachel whispered out as the conversation progressed, she had wondered on numerous accounts what it would be like to have a best friend.

"Yeah, especially when you don't have any parents to be there for you, Peyt always helped with the loneliness." Pausing hazel eyes stared across the dimly lit table and into those large beautiful sad eyes, her smile dropping a bit as she asked the diva. "Have you ever had a best friend?"

"No." She answered quickly before reevaluating the question and adding. "Well, I suppose that Kurt and I have the equivalent of a friendship now, but that is newly developed. Growing up I was close with my fathers but I very rarely made any friends. More than likely it was my quest for perfection and stardom that pushed them away." Glancing down at her drink she played with the glass. "People have never really liked my company."

"Well, I love you're company Rachel Barbra Berry." She grinned. "And those people are missing out, because you are one amazing girl to be around." Brooke husked playfully, reaching across the table to place a hand over the diva's shaking hand, calming it immediately.

Rachel blushed at both the compliment as well as the skin contact, her heart leaping. "Well thank you, that means a lot coming from someone like you." She whispered.

"Someone like me?" Brooke raised a cropped eyebrow.

"An amazingly talented and accomplished woman such as yourself."

"Being talented doesn't make me amazing Rachel; I have done my fair share of horrible things in life. With or without my talent and success I would still find you astonishing." Hazel eyes held honesty in them that nearly shattered Rachel as she blushed softly and chewed on her full bottom lip, she was not used to receiving compliments. Even from her boyfriend.

"Thank you." She breathed out.

A comfortable silence filled the air as they both stared at each other, neither pulling their hand away from the contact they shared, none of them knowing what to say. Rachel of course was not one to let silence commence and after a few moments put an end to it as her curiosity got the best of her. She wanted to know as much about Brooke as possible, she wanted to know everything, that way if this were the last time she got to see her she could take it with her wherever her life took her.

"I hope that you do not mind my asking, and if you do I do not mind if you do not wish to answer, but earlier you mentioned not having parents growing up and I was almost certain that your mother co-owned your fashion-line, so what exactly did you mean by that?" She rambled, internally berating herself for doing so.

Her response was almost too bitter, which she regretted immediately. "No, Victoria Davis co-owns my fashion-line with me; I've never met my mother."

Now Rachel's eyebrows knit together in confusion which actually caused Brooke's bitterness to disappear as she laughed a little, it was adorable how confused the star had become. "I apologize for my confusion Brooke, but I do not understand. Are they not the same person?"

The question only caused the designer to laugh a little more as she nodded her head. "Yeah Rach, they are the same person. God you are so cute." Realizing what she had said she silenced her laughter and sobered herself up, pulling her hand away from Rachel's as a light blush made its way across her face. Lifting her drink to her lips she took a sip as the diva sitting across from her tried fiddled with her own drink.

"Do you care to explain?" She finally asked still blushing at the compliment. _'I cannot believe that Brooke Davis thinks that I am cute… wow… gosh I need to stop blushing right now!'_

"Honestly?" Brooke asked receiving an abrupt nod from the woman sitting across from her. "No. It's too long of a story. I guess to get straight to the point, I lived alone throughout high school, and my mother was never interested in my accomplishments so I slept around for the attention that was never given me. It went along with the persona I took on, the "rich slutty cheerleader." When I started my company is the first time my mother actually noticed that I was alive and she refuses for me to associate her as anything other than my business partner, I'm not even allowed to call her mom. So in some ways I guess I never had a mother."'

"She uses you Brooke?" Rachel nearly gasped from across the table as she reached over, now placing her own hand over the beautiful woman's. Trying her hardest to comfort her. "I am so sorry, no one deserves to be treated that way by their parents especially someone as amazing as yourself."

Hazel eyes glanced up catching brown and she shrugged her shoulders putting on a brave face, one that she found that she wore all of her life. "She's my mother; I'll take whatever affection I can get."

Rachel had to literally bite her bottom lip in order to hold back the rant that was threatening to escape her throat, she disagreed with the way that Brooke's mother was treating her but she did not want to push, she always pushed. Besides it appeared as if the beautiful woman sitting across from her was more than prepared to finish the conversation, so instead she nodded her head and squeezed the manicured hand for reassurance before pulling her hand back and stating with a soft smile. "Dinner is lovely Brooke. Although considering the time perhaps I should call it breakfast?"

This succeeded in making the older woman laugh huskily, and once again smile brightly. Rachel decided that Brooke had the most beautiful smile and she should never be sad, it broke her heart seeing her so down. "I'm glad you like it, whatever "it" is."

"Very much so." Her smile spread as brown eyes caught dancing hazel and her breath caught, she was so unbelievably happy. This terrified her and quickly she glanced to the wall where there was a clock hanging, she realized that it was nearly five in the morning. "Oh my."

"What?" Brooke glanced over her shoulder in the direction that the diva was looking and realized the time; it caused her stomach to lurch with regret. She never wanted the moment to end.

"It is just rather early and although I am having one of the most spectacular evenings of my lifetime I do think that I should be heading back to the hotel, I do not know when the others will awaken and I do not want to get caught out and about." Her voice carried sadness and worry, she hoped that Brooke would not be upset with her for cutting their evening short; she truly did not want to leave. _'I would run away and stay with her forever… oh god I am being completely irrational…'_

"I understand." The designer husked out smiling a sad smile at Rachel before standing to her feet and smoothing out her dress.

Rachel was never one to hold in her feelings so as she stood to her feet she asked a bit too straightforwardly. "Would it be crazy if I admitted that I did not wish to leave yet, that I could be happy staying here with you forever?" She blushed after she had said it realizing just how insane she was being, this was something that people hated, but she could not conceal things that were on her mind.

Suddenly she was taken off guard by Rachel's comment and she forgot how to properly breathe as she moved closer to the short star who was fidgeting uncomfortably as she avoided eye contact. If any guy had said something like that to her Brooke would have probably laughed in his face and yet she found it completely endearing when coming from the younger woman_. 'Plus I kinda wish the same…'_ "I wouldn't think you were crazy, a little irrational maybe." She teased playfully.

Growing even more embarrassed her blush continued along her naturally tanned skin as she chewed away at her full lip, scared she may actually draw blood. She didn't know what to say.

"But I would be lying if I didn't agree." Finally Brooke added when she realized that the beautiful girl was not going to say anything more, she appeared to be completely embarrassed and the designer knew that the only way to bring her out of that would be to admit something embarrassing in return. _'Fuck it, I like her she likes me, why not admit it?' _

Rachel's head snapped up quickly at this which caused a dimpled grin to cross Brooke's features as she watched embarrassment turn into confusion before happiness, always so expressive. "Really? You truly mean that Brooke? You are not simply humoring my insanity?"

Chuckling huskily the taller woman moved closer to Rachel before reaching out a gentle hand in order to tuck beautiful dark strands of hair behind her ear, enjoying the way that the other woman leant into her touch. _'God, my heart is racing… I just want to show her how much I meant that… but I shouldn't push her… _but what if I never get another chance?' "I meant it Rach. I would love it if you could just stay here, but you have so much you need to accomplish and you can't accomplish it hiding away with me. No matter how amazing it would be." She did not realize it but she was slowly moving closer to Rachel, wanting nothing more than to kiss her full lips as hazel eyes glanced down at them.

"That is true; I have far too much potential and talent to hide it away from the world. That would be completely devastating for everyone who has yet to hear my voice." She whispered only half seriously as she ran her tongue along her lips and felt her body heating up at how close Brooke was getting to her. "But it would be amazing, wouldn't it. Just you and me and—"

"—As cute as it is when you ramble, right now you are talking too much." Brooke husked out hotly, her breath rushing against Rachel's lips as she bridged the gap between them pressing her own lips softly against the star's.

As if some lost passion was rediscovered, both girls quickly turned the kiss into one that was far more passionate. Brooke reaching up one of her hands to entangle it in a mess of brown hair, pulling that perfect body even closer to her own as she pushed Rachel back against one of the walls in her apartment earning a loud moan from the diva. "Mmmf god Brooke." Rachel breathed out before placing her hands against the designer's hips and pulling her body even closer against her own as their lips started in another battle for dominance. She had never been kissed like this or felt her body heat up so much from such a simple gesture, Finn never did this to her.

Allowing her talented tongue to dart out and run along Brooke's bottom lip she relished the whimper that escaped the designers lips at the contact before she eagerly opened her mouth accepting the prodding muscle. Pushing her tongue through parted lips Rachel became intoxicated with the taste as her tongue started in a dance with Brooke's and she groaned out passionately, digging her nails into the taller woman's hips through her black dress pulling her as close to her body as humanly possible.

"Jeesus fucking Christ Rach." Brooke stated huskily as she pulled out of the kiss, moaning out as she felt nails digging into her hips. Her body was practically on fire and a wetness was originating between her thighs. "We should—We should probably stop." She whispered hotly against Rachel's neck before planting a heated kiss against the exposed skin that she found their causing the star's head to fly backward and hit the wall as she screwed her eyes closed and moaned out, loving the sound as Brooke moaned into her skin and the feel of her talented lips pressed against her neck. Sucking. _'Oh god… I hope she doesn't leave a mark… I am cheating! I need to put an end to this!'_

"You are right." She whimpered out still leaning into the touching even if she was saying that they should stop. Her guilty conscience being covered up with the passion that she felt for Brooke, the longing she had felt for her over the year. But this seemed to snap the designer out of her actions as she pulled back and looked down at Rachel with worried hazel eyes.

"Oh fuck. God damn it. I am so sorry Rachel." She quickly backed up, letting out some heavy breaths. "Fuck, you have a boyfriend and I said that we would just be friends and you probably hate me now."

"I don't hate you." Rachel whispered, still disappointed to have lost the contact between the two of them as dark lust-filled eyes caught hazel she smiled reassuringly. "And I do not hate what just happened, but it was wrong. I do have a boyfriend." She nodded.

"I know, I am so sorry." Her voice squeaked and broke due to the naturally husky quality that was intensified with both desire as well as worry. "You should probably get going."

"Yes, I should."

"Do you want me to walk you back?" She questioned feeling completely ashamed. Deciding that she would stay here for the night, the last thing she wanted was to wake up Peyton with her sobs and have to explain this. She hated showing any emotions.

"I can catch a cab; I will need the practice for when I live here after all." She tried to make light of the situation, she wanted to show Brooke that she was not upset with her. Smiling brightly she reached out and placed a hand on the designer's arm, frowning a little when she jumped at the contact. _'Great it appears that I ruined everything… I truly do want to be with her, but I can't right now, I am dating Finn… it would be wrong… I am not that person.' _"I will see you tomorrow at the competition correct?"

Smiling softly she nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: I haven't been getting many reviews lately. :( Hopefully y'all are enjoying the story! And remember if you all keep giving me lovin's I will continue to update. :) Have a lot planned, this is going to be a VERY long story I have decided. So I hope y'all will stick through it with me, should be a very funny/dramatic ride.

Oh and for Gleeks reading who haven't watched One Tree Hill, I definitely recommend it! Amazing show! :) If you do I recommend starting with season two.

For One Tree Hill fans reading who haven't watched Glee, I also recommend! Glee is pretty hilarious with their drama, but I still love it. :)

Thank you all!

-Tracy Cook


	9. Wins and Losses

What Happens In New York

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee and One Tree Hill.

Couple: Rachel Berry/Brooke Davis

Rating: M

Chapter 9

Wins and Losses

"I'm just sayin' next time you leave in the middle of the night to woo your girl, wake me up. I woke up this morning worried sick about you." Peyton stated as she pulled on a plaid button-up shirt over her white tank top. Not one to usually dress up for events.

Brooke on the other hand was wearing a very elaborate blood red dress that showed off a lot of her beautiful pale skin, more than likely it was one of her own designs. This was a big deal for her, it was the final round of Nationals and she wanted to be there for Rachel, looking at her very best when the girl that she cared for won. Hearing her best friend's comment she rolled her hazel eyes applying her red lipstick in the mirror. "Yeah well, you sleep like a dead person P. Sawyer and I didn't exactly expect to be out all night."

"Why were ya out all night anyway? Did someone get lucky?" She waggled her eyebrows smirking at her friend as she tied the shoelaces on her converse.

"Hardly." The brunette responded as she clenched her jaw and grabbed hold of her purse.

Peyton's smirk fell as she questioned. "What happened Brooke?"

Brooke normally would have said 'nothing' and went on her way but she was tired of keeping everything bottled up inside and now that Peyton knew her feelings for Rachel there was no reason she could not say something. Not to mention she needed to vent. Turning on her heels she began pacing in front of the vanity in their hotel room. "Well, we kissed and it was probably the best fucking kiss in my lifetime." She practically growled out lifting her hands, still clutching onto her purse.

"Well that's good though, right?" The blonde questioned slightly confused.

"Yeah Peyton it's great, the whole entire night was just freaking amazing! Until she realized that she didn't want to be kissing me, she wanted to be kissing the guy back in her bed at the hotel and she left me standing there looking like a complete idiot and feeling guilty for pushing my romantic feelings on her." Her naturally raspy voice cracked as she spoke quickly, letting all of her emotions free. Her hazel eyes were threatening to tear up but she would not allow that.

"Aww Brooke, it's gonna be alright." Peyton said with a soft smile on her lips and a caring tone in her voice as she walked over to her friend wrapping her in a soothing embrace, rocking her back and forth.

"No, it really isn't P. Sawyer." Tears were now filling her eyes. "I can't even kiss a guy without thinking about her and I know she feels the same way yet she pushes me away for that guy. What does he have that I don't?"

Peyton's smirk returned and as she opened her mouth to respond the designer quickly covered her lips with her hand. "Don't answer that."

"Oh come on." The blonde stated pulling the hand away from her lips as she lead her best friend toward the hotel room door. Knowing that despite her current emotional state Brooke did not want to miss the performance. "You said she feels the same way right? You could tell?"

"Yeah." She mumbled under her breath. "I know it."

"Then all hope isn't lost Brooke, you just gotta show her that you really want her. Hide out in the back of her car naked, or follow her into the dressing room, be the Brooke I know and love." She laughed, this earning a raise of an eyebrow and a dimpled grin from her best friend.

Feeling the return of her confidence at the memories from high school she quickly decided that Peyton was right. She just needed to be persistent. _'I wonder how Rachel would react if she found me naked in her hotel room after the competition? She would probably faint… god she is so freaking adorable it should be illegal or something.' _"You're right P. Sawyer. Rachel Berry is in need of a dose of the old Brooke Davis."

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Rachel could feel her heart racing as she once again stood behind those curtains, knowing that the designer she harbored feelings for sat out there in the crowd. Undoubtedly in the front row as she had before, awaiting her performance. She was about to go out onto that stage and engage in one of the most important singing competitions of her life thus far and all that she could think about was Brooke Davis. The kiss they shared and how it had made her body react was at the top of her list of thoughts. _'Oh goodness please do not think of this right now… I need to focus on my performance… God what song am I singing again?'_

She literally jumped when she felt large hands on her shoulders giving them an encouraging squeeze. "You're gonna do great Rach, stop worrying so much." Finn stated with a half-smile.

"I wish that I could Finn." She whispered out, looking down at her feet as she realized that she still had to worry about him as well. When she arrived at her hotel room she had every intention of ending things between the two of them but he would not wake up and in the morning she found that she had lost her nerve. He smiled at her and it broke her heart, how could she tell him that she did not love him the way that he loved her?

"We're gonna win this." He added encouragingly and with one last squeeze and a kiss to her forehead he returned to his spot behind the curtain. He would once again come out after her solo.

Chewing on her full bottom lip brown eyes watched him leave, turning back to give her a thumbs up. She knew she had to tell him, she had felt something with Brooke the night before. Something that she had never felt with anyone. A fire, a need, a desire, a passion, and so much more than that and she could not deny it. She simply had to do it the right way and pray that the designer would forgive her for pushing her away in order to end things with Finn before continuing with whatever they were.

Hearing the music begin large brown eyes refocused on the curtain that was rising. Putting on a bright award winning show-smile she started out onto the stage toward the microphone. Once again thankful for the bright spotlight blocking out her sight of the audience.

"_They kicked me out of the parade, _

_I guess I had too much to say._

_Couldn't bend to fit myself inside the lines,_

_And I have wasted all this time just trying._

_Those pretty boys and pretty girls, Live in their pretty plastic world,_

_They're so convinced that everything is black and white,_

_That we are wrong and they are right,_

_They always told us not to fight,_

_Kept us grounded when we should be flying!"_

"_Don't be afraid to fall, _

_You know the ground is never too far from the sky,_

_And they can have their walls, _

_The universe has bigger plans for you and I._

_So baby hold up your head, don't ever let them see you cry!"_

Brooke understood her words, she loved that Rachel had chosen a song about strength and fighting for what she wanted because it showed that she was still going to chase after her dreams and never let anyone get in the way. That she would never allow insults or hurtful names drag her down because she was a fighter, this was something that the designer could already tell and envied about the beautiful diva. Not only that but she related to this side of her, she too had fought through all of her heartache and followed her dreams and made a name for herself. She too had held her head up no matter what hurtful words were tossed her way, by parents or boys or even her best friend sitting beside her.

"She should really reconsider Broadway, this girl can sing. She'd be a perfect first signing at the label I am opening." Peyton said in a soft whisper.

"She belongs on Broadway."

"I know, but still. It would be awesome." Peyton smiled nudging her friend, but she did not even respond. Hazel eyes were too busy staring at the young woman on stage. Her body practically numb as the beautiful voice surrounded her; she was so talented and absolutely stunning up there on the stage. She held almost too much passion to be humanly possible and Brooke loved her for it. _'Loved…?'_

"_I know you're caught up in the show,_

_And it's so hard to let it go,_

_To lose the mask you always hid yourself behind,_

_To live a life of your design,_

_To say what's really on your mind, _

_To come out of the dark and shine!_

_If you could only see that there is so much more to life than this,_

_And everything you are is beautiful,_

_And you are everything there is."_

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

After the performance Brooke Davis remained seated, it appeared that this time they were going to have the judges go to the back and deliberate and then bring out the top five choirs in order to give them their respective trophies. This was causing her to grow impatient, she wanted to wish Rachel good luck, make sure that she knew she was confident in her performance. Still, she sat their tapping her fingers against her arms impatiently.

"Calm down Brooke, they got this." Peyton tried to calm her worried best friend.

"I know, I just wish I could see her and wish her good luck before they announce it." She stated.

"You can be the first to congratulate her after she wins."

"I doubt that." She husked out. _'He will be there to congratulate her… he will be there to kiss her and tell her how wonderful she did. He is there right now probably holding her while she worries about if she hit all of her notes perfectly, which she did! He won't even know! Gahh!' _She placed her elbow against the armrest of her chair digging her fingers into her forehead.

Backstage Rachel was worrying, she was pacing, going over each and every one of her possible mistakes, berating herself for worrying about her emotional entanglements during her solo, and any other possible problem that would put them in less than first place. Finn was watching her and trying to convince her that everything would be fine and that they sounded great.

"Come on Rach that was awesome. There's no way they won't give us first place." He tried, reaching out and holding his girlfriend close to his body, looking down into her eyes.

Guilt consumed her and weighed down her worry as she stared up into hopeful brown eyes with her own chaotic. "Thank you Finn." She whispered, forcing a smile onto her full lips. He smiled in return before leaning down in an attempt to kiss her, but she turned her head. "Not now Finn, please?"

"Uh, okay." The young man mumbled confused. Following her to the curtain which she "sneakily" lifted in order to pear out of. Placing his hands on her hips he noticed her flinch away from his touch and grew more curious as to why his girlfriend was behaving in such a manner. Chewing on his cheek he decided to ask what needed to be asked, even if it did break his heart. "Rach?"

"Yes, Finn?" She continued to peer out the curtain.

"Can you look at me?"

Letting out a breath she was unaware she had been holding she turned to look up at her boyfriend, seeing the hurt behind his eyes. Rachel did not say anything she simply stared up at him, her heart pounding quickly in her chest as she chewed on her bottom lip and awaited a heartbreaking question.

"What's goin' on with you. Like you haven't really kissed me since this morning and I don't get it. Do you not wanna be with me anymore 'cause I thought we had until graduation—"

"—Finn, I think that it may be best if we talk about this after the competition." She tried in hopes that he would not find out the truth and ruin the win for everyone. They needed to enjoy this moment and remember it for the rest of their lives. Rachel did not want him or any of them including herself to remember this moment as an upsetting one.

"No Rach it can't wait, I need to know. Do you even love me anymore?" His voice held sorrow and he looked away from her as he asked. The words coming out rushed as if he would not dare ask them if he spoke any slower.

Her heart shattered. Letting out a sigh she sucked her cheeks in and tried to think of an answer, she knew it was time to be honest with him but honestly she was so confused with her own feelings at the moment. The only thing that she knew for sure was, "Finn. I do love you." He faced her and his smile returned for a moment before falling at her next words. "I just do not think that I love you as much as you love me, I do not think that I can sustain a relationship with you and although the timing is not ideal perhaps it would be best if we put an end to this before anyone involved gets more hurt."

"Seriously Rachel? After everything we have been through you can just tell me you don't love me as much as I love you? After you practically chased me around through all of high school?"

"Finn I—" She interrupted trying to tell him how she felt but he was too angry, she did not blame him honestly. Most people would react this way.

"Do you love someone else is that it?"

"No its just—"

"—Is it that girl you have hanging in your locker? That girl that is out there right now?"

"Will you let me speak!" She finally shouted out a little louder than she had meant, which she quickly apologized for in a quieter tone. Placing a hand on his arm she looked up into his eyes. "Finn. It is not that I love anyone more than you, honestly. I do not know what feelings I harbor for Brooke, but they are certainly not at that level of intensity—" she stopped mid-sentence when she felt his arm start to shake out of anger, squeezing it gently she continued. "—regardless I am not leaving you for her, I am leaving you because it is the right thing to do considering my feelings and there is no reason to prolong the inevitable."

"But that's the thing Rachel it doesn't have to be inevitable! We could get married, I could come to all of your stupid Broadway productions and we could be happy!" He knew that he had crossed a line immediately as he watched the brunette's full lips fall open slightly. He hadn't meant to honestly, he was just so upset, she made absolutely no sense. They didn't have to break up he would have followed her. "Rach, I didn't mean—"

"—You have said your part Finn and I take no offence to it. I deserve nothing less for the way that I have hurt you and lead you on over the duration of the last year."

"Rachel." He whispered.

"Please, can you just stop and focus on the competition?"

"Yeah." He mumbled turning away from her, immediately noticing the glares in his direction from both Kurt and Quinn. Even some of the other Glee club members were staring at him angrily.

The blonde ex-cheerleader strut her way up to him, the last year she and Rachel had admitted to being friends and she had been supportive of the young diva and her career in Broadway before she even admitted to liking Rachel. She deserved to be a star, she had the talent to be a star, and no one should ever call those dreams stupid. Hazel eyes glared into the brown eyes of her ex-boyfriend and she spat in a low dangerous voice. "The only thing "stupid" about that entire scenario is her bringing you along in fulfilling her wonderful dreams as a Broadway star."

"There is nothing stupid about Broadway Finn." Kurt added with a roll of his eyes as they both headed over to Rachel in order to console their friend.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"And first place goes to—" There was a silence in order to build suspense, it was doing an amazing job as all of the Lima Glee kids awaited the result. It either meant that they were first place or they did not place at all. Brooke was also on the edge of her seat prepared to either jump up and scream in excitement for her girl, or yell profanities at the top of her lungs at the judges.

"Goes too—" More suspense, it was nearly killing everyone in the room.

"Mickinley High, New Directions!" Everyone screamed and shouted, applauded, hugged each other, and ran toward the trophy in which of course Rachel intercepted with a large smile spreading across her face and tears rolling down her naturally tan cheeks.

Brooke stood up from her chair and she screamed out, loudly "That's my girl!" When she realized what she had said she sealed her lips, but continued clapping, blushing brightly and hoping that despite being in the front row the applause from the crowd was loud enough to cover her slip of the tongue. Obviously they were far from being together. Rachel was dating that young man. _'Although they do not look all that close now… I wonder what happened…?' _

Watching the group excitedly exit the stage her dimpled grin widened and she pulled on Peyton's arm, with a little too much force causing her to scowl. "Come on, we've got to congratulate her!" Her raspy voice heightened with excitement.

Peyton merely rolled her green eyes laughing at her friend's childishness. It was cute though and she was happy to finally see her smiling again. It had been far too long. "Wouldn't wanna keep your girl waiting would we?" She teased earning a hazel-eyed glare.

"Oh shush P. Sawyer and come on!"

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: The next chapter will be all Brooke Davis/Rachel Berry interaction. So I hope that I get encouragement to continue and I truly do hope that y'all are enjoying this story.

I am loving writing it. And I love everyone who is reading it!

Thank you all!

-Tracy Cook


	10. Start of Something

What Happens In New York

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee and One Tree Hill.

Couple: Rachel Berry/Brooke Davis

Rating: M

Chapter 10

Start of Something

Brooke pushed her way through the crowd gathering around the entrance back stage, most of them waiting respectfully for their children or friends whom which they were supporting. The designer was not nearly as patient as the rest of the crowd and found herself pushing back stage through the now familiar curtains as hazel eyes scanned the surroundings in search of a certain young starlet who she couldn't be more proud of.

A dimpled grin was plastered across her face; her eyes were sparkling with excitement, heart racing and body shaking. Honestly she did not know what she would do when she saw Rachel. _'I will probably jump on her like a crazed fan… I just am so proud of her and I got to be here for her when she won…'_

Glancing around frantically her eyes finally landed on the young diva who was finishing up an interview with one of the paparazzi, wearing a huge toothy grin. Approaching her she waited for the interview to finish before engaging in conversation. Running toward the shorter woman she immediately enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug, pulling Rachel's body flush against her own as she excitedly spoke. Her voice cracking from emotions as well as natural raspy-ness. "I am so proud of you Rachel, you were amazing out there! You deserved to win!"

Not knowing how to respond to the "attack" the brunette simply laughed loudly as tears filled her large brown eyes, she was ecstatic. Beyond ecstatic, here she was being congratulated by the most beautiful woman in the world for one of the biggest accomplishments of her life, the same woman who had taken her out on the best date in her life the night prior. She certainly had things to deal with as far as Finn and herself were concerned but she definitely was not complaining about life right now.

Brooke was now laughing as well, nearly on the verge of tears. Yet, as she glanced over Rachel's shoulder she sobered immediately at the sight. There stood Finn a few feet back with his arms crossed over his chest and an uncertain scowl on his face. Pulling away she tried to put distance between the two of them as to not further irritate the star's boyfriend, but Rachel wouldn't have it as she firmly placed her hands on the designer's hips keeping her body close. Peyton had figured that they needed some space and found herself moving away from the two in order to once again try calling Lucas.

"I could not have won without knowing that you were out there cheering me on, thank you so much." Her smile was still wide as she subconsciously traced her fingers against the taller woman's hips, not noticing the way that it caused Brooke's body to react due to being lost in her own thoughts.

Catching large emotion-filled brown eyes with hazel she could not help but smile. "I wouldn't have missed it for anything Rach. You deserved to win and I'm so happy to have been here to see you do it." She rasped out trying to ignore the way that her body reacted to the feather-light touch of fingers along her hips. _'Fuck… the things this girl does to me… I swear…'_

"There is no one else I would rather celebrate my victory with." She whispered out honestly, attempting to pull the taller woman against her once more.

Brooke's heart leapt at Rachel's admittance. _'Wait… did she just say that she would rather celebrate with me… as in not her stupid boyfriend? Wow now wonder he looks so pissed off…' _She glanced back over at him seeing hatred flash across his face as she was brought into another hug with the short diva. This time Rachel rested her head against her shoulder nuzzling into the crook of her neck, full lips dangerously close to her skin. Brooke caught her breath and closed her eyes trying to control her body.

Rachel smiled as she heard the beating heart racing inside of the designer's chest. Knowing that it was due to their proximity. "Your heart is racing Brooke." She whispered out.

"Yeah." A blush covered her cheeks as she watched the young man slam his fist against the wall. "Probably because your boyfriend looks like he wants to murder—"

"—He is no longer my boyfriend." Pulling back a blush now adorned her naturally tan skin and she looked away ashamed and slightly bashful. "And I had kind of assumed that your heart was beating so hastily because of my contact not simply out of fear, I am so sorry I should not have—"

Rachel was suddenly silenced as she felt familiar lips pressed against her own in a chaste yet passion-filled kiss. Brooke had no idea what had come over her. She had heard the star say that she was no longer dating Finn and had heard the insecurity in her voice and she just acted. Raising one of her manicured hands she allowed her fingers to entangle themselves in the mass of dark curls as she swiped her tongue along a full bottom lip enjoying the taste as well as the moan that it elicited. Still she knew that she needed to pull out of the kiss so as Rachel attempted to intensify it she pulled back, smirking deviously as she heard a soft whimper escape the diva's throat.

A pout now formed on Rachel's full and swollen lips as her hooded brown eyes opened just slightly. They now appeared a deep black because of her aroused state. When she realized that hazel eyes were now glancing behind her she quickly shook of the arousal to the best of her ability and turned to witness Finn storming off. Sighing she looked back at Brooke.

"What happened between you guys?" Brooke husked out curiously.

Glancing down at her hands Rachel pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she thought of a response. "Well, as I previously told you Finn and I were in an arranged relationship with an expiration date."

"Yeah, I remember." Her voice came off a little bitter at the reference to their "relationship" despite her current happiness. She still found herself jealous. _'I am so fucking irrational lately… she obviously said they broke up, that's a good thing Brooke!'_

Rachel smiled a little as she noticed the jealousy in Brooke's voice, before giving her hips a reassuring squeeze and continuing with her serious explanation. "Before they announced the winner, Finn approached me and interrogated me about my feelings for him; I informed him that I did not love him enough to sustain a relationship with him. He accused me of being in love with someone else, assuming said individual was you—" The dimpled and very smug smirk that crossed the designer's face caused the diva to stop in her rant and slap her side playfully. "—Don't look so smug!"

"I'm sorry." She tried to apologize but her smile only intensified.

"No you are not." Rachel stated seriously as she tried to hold her pout, finding it difficult not to smile despite her acting lessons. Brooke looked so proud and adorable in that moment.

'_God she is so cute when she tries to pout… Hell she is always freaking cute…' _Biting down on her bottom lip her smile only spread as she agreed. "Okay no I'm not." Rachel glared up at her and she coughed. "Continue?"

"I told him that I am not in love with anyone else—" A look of sadness flashed across Brooke's features. "—But I do have feelings for someone else and it was time for us to put an end to our relationship before anyone was hurt further."

Brooke nodded uncertain what to say. Her heart was racing and her mind was full of questions, the main one obviously being if the person was herself that Rachel held feelings for. Yet, she did not want to ask it, maybe she was scared of rejection. _'Which is ridiculous she was just kissing me for Christ's sake, who else could she like?'_

Reaching up Rachel traced her fingers along Brooke's face before tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Smiling as she watched the designer shiver and lean into her touch. "I had not expected you to become so upset when I admitted I had feelings for you."

Hazel eyes snapped up, locking onto brown intensely. "You mean?" She husked out.

The diva laughed softly as she shook her head. Never taking her eyes off of hazel. "Well, yes silly. I do not make a habit of going out in the middle of the night on dates and cheating on my boyfriend with random people I hold no romantic feelings toward. If you think of me as such a harlot then I assure you—"

Brooke couldn't even control her emotions anymore, she wanted to squeal with happiness, scream at the top of her lungs, maybe even cry. Instead she once again interrupted the star's rant with a heated kiss. This time it did get a little more intense than intended as Rachel groaned out against her lips and pulled her body tightly against her own. Brooke could feel the diva's entire form against herself and it was causing her body to react. Wetness and heat forming between her thighs. _'God the things this girl does to me…' _

Allowing her tongue to explore Rachel's mouth both groaned as they once again tasted each other and started a dance with their tongues. Nails now digging into the diva's scalp pulling her as close to her as possible. It was as if all of the passion from their previous night's kiss, all of the sexual tension that had built over a year apart, was finally being released. They had no control over themselves at this point.

Brooke was fairly certain she would have taken Rachel then and there if they had not been interrupted. "Rachel? Rachel!" It was a voice that she herself didn't recognize but it appeared that the shorter woman did as she pulled back and whipped her head around to look at the man. Her lipstick smudged, which caused that pride to build up in her chest again.

"I am sorry Mr. Schue I did not hear you. What is the matter?"

The teacher ignored her question and apology. "The flight is booked for a few hours from now so if you need to pack your things you better do so now."

Pulling away from Brooke completely now she smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears, nodding at the older man. "Of course. I will prepare for the flight shortly." Despite her smile her heart sank a little as she realized that this meant saying goodbye to the designer again. _'She waited this long for you Rachel…'_

Brooke moved closer to the shorter woman, wrapping her arms around her waist as she placed her chin against her shoulder kissing her gently below her ear. Earning a soft moan from Rachel before she whispered hotly against her ear. "I wish you didn't have to leave. I wanted to explore this relationship." Her voice was husky and lust-filled, deeper than usual.

A blush covered Rachel's face at what the other woman was insinuating and how badly she wanted to finish what they had started. But she had to finish up with school first and then they could hopefully start a relationship. At least that was her hope. "As amazing as that sounds Brooke, and I truly mean it, I need to finish high school and graduate before we consider growing serious."

"But you do want a relationship right?" Brooke questioned.

She turned quickly to look up into hazel eyes with serious brown eyes, eyebrows knit together in slight worry as she rambled quickly. "Yes, I do want a relationship. That is what you want correct?"

"More than anything." She husked out, once again blushing at how straightforward she was being. It baffled her each and every time how easily she could open up to Rachel. She never felt that way with anyone she dated. Not even her first love.

"So, I am "your girl" now, was it?" Rachel teased, obviously referencing to what Brooke had shouted.

"If you want to be." Her voice held slight uncertainty. She truly wanted a serious relationship with the starlet, she wanted to take her out and show her how much she meant to her. Introduce her to her friends, even her family despite everything.

"Come to graduation Brooke."

"What?" She asked, voice cracking a little.

"Come to my graduation in May and we will see where to go from there. I know that you want a relationship, as do I, but it would be for the best to wait until then to make any decisions. Not to mention I want you there." She grinned as she added this and then felt lips attached to her own in another kiss, this one shorter than the previous.

As Brooke pulled out of the kiss she spoke honestly. "I will be there but know that I will want a relationship with you no matter how long you make me wait for it, Rachel Barbra Berry."

Rachel grinned and laughed a little at the playful way that Brooke stated her name. "I was hoping that you would say that."

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Only got a few reviews… :( Very discouraging… I may wait awhile to add another chapter if my reviews continue this way. Not because I do not love writing it but I have so much demand for other stories… Still, I added this chapter and I really hope y'all like it! I know that it is really short compared to others BUT the next chapter will be the big one that actually starts off the story so to speak. I know it's nearly been 40,000 words but the story will truly begin.

Rachel will be introduced to Tree Hill chapter after next! Exciting!

Thank you all!

-Tracy Cook


	11. Graduation

What Happens In New York

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee and One Tree Hill.

Couple: Rachel Berry/Brooke Davis

Rating: M

Chapter 11

Graduation

**Brooke's POV**

"So, let me get this straight." Haley started, with a sly grin on her lips as she looked across the counter at Peyton. "We are going to some random town in Ohio, in order to see a "friend" of Brooke's graduate from high school?"

Brooke placed her hands on her hips, cocking her head to the side and raising a cropped eyebrow at her two closest friends. They had been teasing her since she had told them about the plan. The blonde had of course told the other woman about her crush on Rachel, and although she was more subtle with her teasing then Peyton, Haley was just as mean in her mind. "Yes, we are going to support my friend, who happens to be graduating from high school."

"I still can't believe she's so young. Robbing the cradle much, Brooke?" The teacher asked with some laugher. It was fun to tease Brooke.

Letting out a groan she clenched her jaw. "She is just a friend, so shut it teacher-girl, now come on, we have a long drive ahead of us and I don't want to be late."

"Yeah, we wouldn't wanna keep your "friend" waiting, would we." Peyton said with a smirk, literally lifting her hands in order to make air quote signs around the word friend.

Brooke let out a loud sigh as she led the way out of her store, toward Haley's SUV. She really was not angry at her friends, honestly, she wanted their words to be true, but she was not prepared to get her hopes up. When she left Nationals, Rachel had told her to come to her graduation in May and they would see what would happen. She wanted to think that they would start a relationship, but there were so many deciding factors that could easily get in the way.

For instance, the young diva loved New York City. Rachel Berry lived and breathed Broadway, and that was not something that Tree Hill could offer her. Brooke wanted to live in Tree Hill, she wanted a family, she wanted to settle down, and she would never force that upon the younger woman. _'She deserves better than that… she deserves everything that she desires…' _

Brooke had kept in touch with Rachel over the past few months, they actually talked on a daily basis, but they had not established a relationship. A few text messages may have border lined on inappropriate, the designer recalled a dimpled smirk spreading across her face, but they were still only friends. She supposed that it was the equivalent of what she had had with Lucas back in high school, friends with benefits. But it was so much more than that to her. She already knew that she had fallen head over heels in love with the star.

Brooke was the first to drive, Peyton was sitting in the passenger seat fiddling with the radio and staring out the window, and Haley was in the backseat with a map navigating. It brought back memories of high school for the designer, the three of them traveling to their final cheerleading competition. She smiled. _'It is insane how different things are now… but how similar we all are to who we were… most importantly it is insane that we are still all together…'_

Haley poked her head between the driver seat and the passenger seat, smiling brightly. "Excited?" She asked.

"Come to tease me some more?" She questioned, pursing her lips together as she caught large brown eyes with hazel in the rearview mirror. Attempting to glare at her friend.

The teacher laughed and shook her head, before nodding in Peyton's direction. "I think Peyton over there has the teasing covered."

Peyton flashed a thumbs up sign at her best friend who reached across to slap her on the arm.

Brooke refocused her attention on the road, and as Haley calmed her laughter she smiled warmly, watching her friend closely. Leaning forward a bit more, she rested her head against the other woman's shoulder before speaking in a softer tone. "I was actually going to take over the supportive friend role since we all know I am better at it than blondie over there."

"Wow, thanks a lot Hales."

Haley laughed before returning her attention to Brooke. "I just wanted you to know that I am behind you in whatever you choose to do. I was shocked at first hearing that you were interested in a woman, especially one so young, but if anyone deserves to be happy it is you Brooke. Whether she is a friend or more, this girl makes you happy, and that is all that matters."

"Thank you." She rasped out as her eyes filled with tears. It had been so long since she had found something or someone who made her feel alive, and now that she had, it was good to know that she had friends who supported her in her endeavors. Both of them were wonderful.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**Rachel's POV **

The last few months had been stressful, to say the least. She had choked on her NYADA audition, and by some miracle she had gotten another chance to audition, before waiting multiple weeks to get her actual acceptance letter to the school of her dreams, but she finally did. She could not be more relieved with the news. At least that was one thing that she did not have to worry about.

Other than that portion, her life was in shambles.

Finn had not taken their breakup lightly and had spent the last few months attempting to rekindle a fire that was long lost, she felt horrible for leading him on and breaking his heart. Rachel wanted to tell him that maybe they could work things out, but she knew that she would be blatantly lying, she wanted someone else. In fact, she could not recall the last time that she wanted something as passionately as she wanted to see Brooke Davis' beautiful face again. It could rival her love for Broadway at this point.

The starlet had spoken with Brooke nearly every night since they had parted, and she still somehow missed her all the time. She missed her voice, but more than anything she missed being close to her physically.

'_But soon, graduation is tomorrow night and she and her friends are already on the way, they said. I will be done with school, and ready to move on to the next part of my life… I only hope that Brooke will still want to be a part of that life…'_

Rachel was worried, more so than she let on. She tried to stay positive, but she was terrified. She had no idea what she was doing in life. Her sights had always been set on one thing, Broadway; she had never expected to want something else. Someone else. The feelings that she had for the designer were more intense than any she had ever felt for another individual, she could recall every single detail about her.

'_I just cannot wait to see her again…'_

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

**Brooke's POV**

Brooke was nearly shocked by the amount of people who had gathered in the gymnasium. She had thought that it would be a fairly small graduation, like it had been at Tree Hill High, but almost every seat was taken already and the ceremony did not begin for another thirty minutes.

Her fame did little to help her in this situation; apparently not many people in Lima Ohio knew who she was. Still, somehow they had managed to find three seats toward the front of the gymnasium. They were sitting in the third row. _'Not as close as I would have liked… I wanted to be the very first thing that she saw when she entered the gym…'_

Haley sat to left of Brooke and Peyton sat to the right of Brooke, both continued to talk with her even though her mind was not on what they were saying.

"So, what does this girl look like? Is she pretty?" The teacher asked curiously, a playful smile on her face as she exchanged a look with the blonde across from her.

Without thinking before speaking, Brooke stated. "She's gorgeous."

Both Haley and Peyton started laughing at their friend's response, but she did not try and defend or deny what she had said. It was the truth. Rachel Berry was the most gorgeous woman that she had ever met. Whether they decided to move on with their relationship and start something substantial or remain friends, she would always think that. Haley nudged her shoulder with her own, smiling brightly. "Aw Brooke, you've got it bad."

"I don't know what you are talking about." The designer responded, but the dimpled smirk spreading across her face said otherwise.

"Uh-huh, sure you don't."

Blocking out their teasing voices, she focused her hazel eyes on the entrance to the gymnasium, she presumed that the students would walk in from there and she planned to find Rachel immediately. _'God damn it… Haley's right I have it so bad…' _She thought to herself as she once again found herself fingering the gold star necklace that hung around her neck, she could feel her heart pounding through her chest against her fingers. She was anxious.

Haley noticed that Brooke's demeanor had changed and she wrapped an arm around her, pulling their heads closer together. "Why so nervous?"

Brooke smiled; it was amazing to her that they had once been complete opposites, that they had disliked each other in high school. Now she was the person that the designer could trust the most. Even more so than Peyton. "I just hope she still likes me." She whispered under her breath.

"Oh Brooke, this girl would have to be crazy to not like you."

"There is a good possibility that she is a little crazy." Brooke said, laughing huskily. "But it's the cute kind of crazy."

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"I hope that Brooke could make it on time—"

"I'm sure she made it Rachel." Quinn informed the short diva with a smile, she and Rachel had become closer friends over the last few months. Perhaps it was because their time was running out and both of them knew that they had wasted far too much time fighting over meaningless things. It was almost shocking how kind Quinn had been up until graduation; she had listened to Rachel ramble on about Brooke and how much she missed her, her future on Broadway, and everything else. Without a single insult.

"I know, but what if the traffic was bad and—"

"—it's Lima Ohio, there is no traffic."

She closed her mouth, full lips pressed tightly together as she gave a quick nod. "You are correct Quinn, I am just overanalyzing things, I am certain that she will be out there in the crowd cheering me on as she always has before."

"She's already out there!" Kurt's high-pitch voice sang as he ran toward the two young women. His smile spread clear across his face due to excitement.

Rachel's large brown eyes widened and she caught her breath, her heart now pounding away in her chest at an almost painful pace. "Oh my goodness, she is out there? Right now?" She breathed out.

"Yes!" He squealed out and within seconds she too was squealing out excitedly, both of them jumping up and down. Quinn simply crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head at the two of them as she laughed.

After Rachel had calmed herself down, the weight of the situation settled on her shoulders and it was heavy. "Oh my god, I cannot believe that she actually came. This is wonderful, and terrifying. What if I can't give her what she wants, I do not even know what she wants. Oh god, Kurt."

"Rachel! Snap out of it!" He shouted, and this silenced the other diva. "Look, who knows what she wants, that is something that you two will have to talk about. All I know is that that woman, a famous fashion designer has come to support you three times now, has called and texted you nonstop over the last few months, and she looks drop dead gorgeous for you tonight. She wants you; she wants you bad, so just calm down and take it one day at a time!"

His words sunk in and she realized that he was correct. _'Brooke Davis really likes me… I still do not understand how someone so gorgeous likes someone like me… but she does, and we will figure this out after I graduate…' _Letting out a breath she put on her award winning show-smile and nodded. "You are right. Thank you so much Kurt."

"Of course I'm right. Now get in line so that we can graduate and get the hell out of this school!"

As she waited for her name to be called, Rachel was growing more and more nervous to see Brooke again. She hoped that all of the feelings would still be there between the two of them. _'Rachel stop… they will still be there, of course they will… we were apart for the entirety of a year and we still had that connection and she never stopped wearing my necklace… and she is here tonight so—'_

"—Rachel Berry!" The announcer interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh my goodness." She breathed out, trying to control her rapidly beating heart and calm her breathing. _'You can do this…' _Forcing a smile onto her full lips she headed into the gymnasium, before she could make her way to the stage her eyes landed on hazel and she stopped walking. For just a moment she forgot what she was doing. _'She looks so perfect… and look at that smile!'_

When Brooke gave her a nod, she realized that the ceremony was being stalled for her, and she quickly turned to head up the stairs onto the stage. Taking her diploma from Emma she gave her a hug and joined the other graduates on the stage. It was an unorthodox graduation, but being such a small class allowed them to have some liberties.

"Did ya see that girl who just kinda stopped to stare at Brooke?" Peyton asked leaning forward, her elbows on her knees as her green eyes met large brown across the designer.

"Yes."

"That's Rachel."

"Aw she's a cutie Brooke. I can see why you would like her." Haley said sweetly with a grin.

A blush was now traveling along Brooke's face and down her neck over her shoulders, her body suddenly feeling extremely hot. When her eyes had come into contact with the large passionate brown she could no longer breathe. _'This girl is constantly taking my breath away… She is just so perfect…' _

Brooke watched as Rachel threw her cap into the air, a smile consuming her face. She loved seeing the star so happy; she would do anything in her power to keep that smile on the other woman's face.

"She is perfect." Brooke muttered. She knew that her friends would tease her about it endlessly, but she didn't care anymore. They could tease her all they wanted, it was the truth. Rachel Berry was the epitome of perfection in her mind. She loved every part of her, from her talents to her flaws, and she could not wait to be close to her again and see where they would go from here.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

"Come on Berry!" Santana tried once again to get the young diva to join in on the drinking and the party games. She and Brooke had been drinking a little since they arrived at the after party, but they had not truly indulged in the alcohol. Honestly, Rachel did not wish to show Brooke the clingy side of her that Finn had told her was embarrassing and annoying.

"I don't know Santana, remember what happened the last time that we all played spin the bottle? There is only one individual that I want to be kissing tonight and—"

"—oh god, don't go into one of your rants! It's just a game; I figured you'd wanna actually have fun on your last night with your friends!"

This silenced the star. Pulling her full bottom lip between her teeth, she knit her eyebrows together in thought. It was true that this would be the last night that she would spend with all of her friends, and she wanted to have an enjoyable time with them all, she just really wanted to spend some alone time with Brooke. Feeling the designer squeeze her hand, she smiled softly and glanced up into her hazel eyes curiously.

"You should have some fun with your friends Rachel. It's important." Brooke stated, her voice low and scratchy. Rachel was almost certain she was the only one who could hear her over the loud music at the party.

Resting her head against Brooke's shoulder she whispered against the sensitive skin of her neck. "I just want to spend my time with you though."

'_Oh god…' _The taller woman thought as she sucked in a breath and her hazel eyes fluttered closed, she could not stop her mind from going to inappropriate places as she heard Rachel's words, and felt her heated breath rush against her throat. Also, she could just slightly feel those full lips brush against her skin as Rachel spoke. "Mm…" She hummed. "I want to spend my time with you too, but we have all summer. Plus, I will still be here with you."

"I'm extremely clingy when I am inebriated and I am uncertain if you would want to see me that way." The short diva muttered.

Brooke pulled out of the embrace, a devious dimpled grin spreading across her face as she held onto Rachel's hand, turning to look at her as she pulled her toward the bar. "You get clingy huh?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "That could be fun."

"I assure you that it is not fun." Rachel denied. "The last time that I got inebriated Finn informed me that my clinginess was annoying and extremely overbearing—"

"—I'm not Finn, Rachel."

"I know you are not him." She whispered out shyly, feeling terrible for bringing up her ex-boyfriend. He was the first person she had ever really cared for and he had made her feel horrible time after time, so she was a little self-conscious getting into a relationship. Particularly, getting into a relationship with someone as breathtakingly beautiful and perfect as Brooke Davis.

The designer tugged on Rachel's hand, pulling her tightly against her body. A blush painted its way along the shorter woman's naturally tan cheeks at the contact. _'She is so freaking adorable… seriously, it should be illegal.' _ "I think that clingy Rachel sounds adorable." She paused to lean down and kiss the top of Rachel's head. "And I also think that you should enjoy your last night with all of your friends, it is graduation, and things will change after tonight."

"I know." She whispered out.

"Well then, bottoms up!" Brooke said biting down on her bottom lip playfully as she handed Rachel a shot, watching amusedly as she looked at it cautiously before downing it.

"Ehh… That's disgusting." The diva said, her face scrunching up as she swallowed the alcoholic beverage.

"In that case—" She started, chuckling huskily under her breath as her hazel eyes shimmered excitedly, it was probably wrong of her to be so happy about seeing this 'clingy' side of Rachel. It was not that she planned on taking advantage of her in any way; in fact she planned to not drink in order to make sure nothing of the sort happened. Lifting up another shot she handed it to Rachel. "—have another."

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Brooke grinned as she felt Rachel's body pressed tightly against her own, her arms wrapped around her waist as they sat in the circle of friends. They were playing spin the bottle and luckily no one had landed on Rachel or herself as of yet, she did not think that she could handle watching anyone kiss the beautiful woman of her affections. It was probably selfish of her, to not want Rachel to partake in the game, but it made her sick to the stomach thinking about sharing her.

Peyton had decided to join in on the game as well; the blonde was already intoxicated, sitting across from them. Haley had left the party early in order to call Nathan and see how Jamie was doing; she had never been much of a partier or drinker in high school so it was not surprising that she would rather call her family.

Suddenly, the designer felt hot breaths rushing against her ear and she closed her hazel eyes, letting out a slight groan. Then she felt a talented tongue trace along her earlobe and she nearly lost control then and there, but she forced herself to remain in control despite the heat and wetness forming between her thighs and the way that her body ached to be touched. "We should go upstairs, Brooke."

"Oh god." She groaned out huskily.

"Is that a yes?" Rachel asked in a lustful voice, as her fingers made their way beneath the fabric of Brooke's shirt, tracing the bottom of her toned abdomen.

She was finding it very difficult to be strong right now, but she would never have her and Rachel's first time be when one of them was inebriated. "Rach, we're playing a game."

The diva pulled away from Brooke, instantly feeling rejected as she crossed her arms and her full lips formed an over exaggerated pout. All that the older woman could do was laugh at the adorable pout. She knew that she was trying to be serious and show that she was upset, but it was just too cute to take seriously.

"Oh come on, don't pout." She pleaded, reaching out and interlacing their fingers.

Rachel turned to look up at her with wounded puppy-dog eyes, her eyebrows furrowed, and a pout on her lips. It looked as if she could cry any moment. "But, you don't want me…" She said in a meek voice and Brooke was instantly regretting getting Rachel to start drinking more heavily. She did not want to make her sad by denying her.

Leaning in, the designer rested her head against her shoulder, placing a soft kiss on her perfect tan cheek. "I do want you Rachel. I want you so bad, you have no idea."

"I think that I do." She said dejectedly.

Brooke laughed softly, her breath rushing against Rachel's skin which only caused her body to ache more with desire for the other woman. It was not fair, she had never wanted someone so badly, desired someone so badly, and now she was refusing to touch her. It was frustrating for the star.

"Rachel, I just don't want our first time to be while you're drunk. It should be more special than that, you deserve better than that." Brooke whispered, hoping that Rachel would understand despite the alcohol in her system. _'She has to know that I want her… right? I haven't wanted anyone else in so long…'_

Rachel seemed to ponder the response before nodding her head pointedly. "I want our first time to be special as well."

She spoke louder than she had probably intended, and everyone in the circle looked toward the two of them. Some wearing shocked looks and others wearing sly grins. Brooke did not dare meet Peyton's eyes, knowing that she would further embarrass her.

"Wow, too much information hobbit." Santana said with a disgusted look on her face.

Brooke's mood changed instantly from one of embarrassment to one of upset, she found that she did not like how Santana treated Rachel. Despite having a similar friendship with the blonde sitting across from her.

"Now let's continue with the game!" The Latina shouted before leaning over and spinning the bottle.

Everyone's eyes widened as the bottle landed on Peyton, it was now Brooke's turn to wear a devious smirk as she watched the blonde's green eyes land on Santana. With a shrug of her shoulders Peyton stated. "Let's get this over with." Crawling across the floor, she met the other woman at the center of the circle, and they shared a peck on the lips. Brittany, not being a jealous type merely lifted her hands and screamed out encouragingly to her girlfriend.

'_I don't think that I could do that… even if someone only peck kissed Rachel… I think I would kill them…' _Her body shook at the thought, it was really annoying to her how jealous and possessive she was of the other woman. She had never really been this bad. At least she didn't think that she had.

It was now Peyton's turn to spin the bottle. All of them watched as it spun around in circles before finally coming to a halt. Green eyes followed the direction and Peyton felt her stomach flip knowing who it had landed on.

Rachel looked like a deer caught in headlights, her large brown eyes had grown three times in size and she sat there looking completely confused. _'There is no way that I am kissing Peyton… that is Brooke's friend… Brooke is the only girl that I want to kiss… the only person I want to kiss.' _She was not the one to say something though.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Brooke." Peyton slurred, obviously intoxicated. "I'll just spin again."

Brooke nodded her head stiffly, her hazel eyes glaring at her friend. She knew that she could trust Peyton and she knew that the blonde was not interested in women, but due to their past history fighting over the same man in high school, she found her heart racing and her body reacting in a negative way to the thought of Peyton kissing her girlfriend. _'Or whatever she is…' _

Santana again spoke up, angering the designer. She was trying to control her anger, and very glad that she had not consumed much alcohol. The last thing that she wanted to do was revert to her old self, she had grown up so much and matured in so many ways. "No I don't think so, the rules are the rules, you gotta kiss Berry. I don't blame you for not wanting to though."

That was it. Brooke had been pushed past the point of no return. "I don't think so."

"Brooke those are the rules, god loosen up and have a little fun."

"Yeah, well screw the rules." Rachel glanced up at Brooke when she stood to her feet, and quickly followed suit. Still, not having said anything. She did not know what to say. "There is no way that I am going to sit here and watch my best friend kiss my girlfriend. Come on Rachel." She growled out, shooting Peyton an apologetic look before dragging the short diva toward the stairs. Brooke knew that she should not be so angry, but she could not control it, this situation brought up too many memories.

Brooke had to hold up the smaller woman in order to help her up the staircase, she was definitely inebriated. In the hallway at the top of the stairs, Rachel tugged on her hand drawing her attention to her. "Brooke." She said, in what was an attempted whisper, but came out far louder than intended.

Calming down instantly she turned, pulling Rachel closer to her, placing her hands on her hips in order to stabilize her. Hazel eyes connecting with brown. "I'm so sorry Rachel, that was really immature of me—"

Brooke was silenced by a pair of full lips landing on her own. Rachel pushed the taller woman up against the wall in the hallway, holding her in place as her hands tangled in her dark hair and she kissed her with as much passion as she could muster. It was sloppier than usual because of the alcohol in their systems, but it was enough to take both of their breath away and cause their bodies to heat up and react.

Slowly the starlet pulled away, running her tongue along her bottom lip which caught Brooke's attention. _'God this woman… she is going to be the death of me… that tongue… just everything about her…' _"You defending me was so hot." She slurred out honestly. "And you called me your girlfriend." She added with a blush and a giggle.

"Rachel, I'm sorry, I know we haven't really talked about it. It's just—"

Again she was silenced by a kiss. "Mm… I take it that you want me to be quiet?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and a dimpled smirk, her hazel eyes dancing with excitement. Brooke loved it when Rachel took control.

"It would be appreciated." Rachel teased, placing a peck on her lips. "And, so you know." She kissed her again. "I loved it when you called me your girlfriend." She kissed her once more. "I want to be your girlfriend Brooke Davis."

"That could definitely be arranged." Brooke mumbled, no longer able to think things through as she was pulled toward one of the many bedrooms. Rachel closed the door and locked it, before pulling the designer toward the bed, pushing her back onto the mattress and crawling on top of her. Brooke swallowed hard; as her hazel eyes wandered the expanse of the other woman's toned thighs. "Rachel—"

"—Don't worry, I won't go too far." She slurred out pressing her heated center down against Brooke's stomach, causing her head to fall back against the pillow as she groaned out in pleasure. _'Jesus Christ… she is so wet… god damn it, I don't think I will be able to control myself if she doesn't stop…'_

"Rachel, we should really stop." Brooke muttered out, her nails digging into the diva's thighs as she rocked her hips against her stomach. Moaning out loudly. "God Rachel, please…"

Rachel appeared to be ignoring her pleas to stop, instead she extended her tongue running it along her jawline and down toward her neck. Placing heated kisses along the sensitive skin before biting down hard and sucking it between her lips. Brooke's hips lifted off of the bed and her lower body instantly came into contact with Rachel's heated center, causing her to groan out in pleasure. Still, she knew that she needed to control herself, she had to find some way to turn down the other woman without hurting her feelings or making her feel rejected.

"Rachel." She whispered out. Rachel could tell that Brooke was serious, and she sat up, still straddling her waist. Dark eyes nearly black with lust. "We should just sleep tonight—"

"—Brooke, I am so sorry! Oh my goodness, what have I done. You probably hate me now." She started to pull away, but the older woman would not let her.

"Rachel." Brooke said calmly, a smile on her lips as she pulled the beautiful woman back down on top of her, embracing her. "I am not saying that I do not want you Rachel, I just think that we should talk about things tomorrow and see where this is headed." The small girl nodded against her chest, obviously still worried. "Also, I told you downstairs, I want our first time to be special. You are special to me Rachel."

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Rachel woke up with a splitting headache; her first thought being _'where am I?' _Glancing around she realized that she was being held tightly against somebody, brown eyes peered down at the other individual and she immediately recognized her as Brooke Davis. She could not remember what had happened the night prior, but she was relieved to see that they were both fully clothed. It was not that she did not wish to be intimate with Brooke; she just wanted to be able to remember their first time.

"Hey there." Brooke said her voice raspier than usual due to just waking up. It was something that Rachel found extremely attractive. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a terrible headache." She muttered resting her head back on the designer's chest, snuggling close to her. Shivering as she felt Brooke brush her fingers through her hair. "Mmm… that feels wonderful."

Brooke smiled and leant down pressing a kiss to Rachel's forehead. "I'm not really shocked you have a headache, you drank a lot last night."

"Oh god, I am so sorry. I was not too embarrassing was I?"

Laughing she shook her head. "No, you were not too embarrassing. Honestly, you were kinda really hot." Hazel eyes traced over the other woman's tan skin watching as it turned a light pink shade. "But don't worry, I didn't let anything happen. As badly as I wanted to just have my way with you—" She smirked as the pink deepened to a dark red. "—I knew that we should probably talk about things first."

"You are a smart woman Brooke Davis." She stated through her embarrassment. "I would have been devastated if I had awoken this morning and forgotten our first time, I want to be able to recall every single detail."

Both of them now grew silent, neither knowing how to start "the talk" that they needed to have. Finally after a few moments of simply laying there, Rachel spoke up. "What do you want us to be? Where do you want us to go from here?"

"Truthfully?" Brooke asked, anxiously.

"Yes, in your ideal world what would happen now?"

She still hesitated to answer Rachel's question as she bit down on her bottom lip, hazel eyes glancing toward the ceiling. She knew what she wanted; she just was scared that the diva would not want the same. After a minute or two of pondering, she decided to just be open about her feelings. "In my ideal world I guess… you would come to Tree Hill with me."

Rachel's head snapped up and Brooke could read the conflict all over it, it was obvious that she both wanted to agree to this and disagree. "Brooke, as wonderful as that would be, I got accepted into NYADA and I do plan to attend—"

"—Just for the summer of course. I still want you to follow your dreams Rachel." She hastily added, lifting a hand to brush away a stray hair from the beautiful woman's face.

Rachel thought it over for a moment, weighing all of the pros and cons in her head. It would be a great opportunity to see if they could make it together or if they should not attempt to start a relationship, and she was also curious as to knowing more about the wonderful woman and where she grew up. "Alright. I will go with you to Tree Hill over the summer."

Before Brooke had the chance to respond, her excitement was halted by that word that no one ever wanted to hear. "But first, you have to come with me to tell my dads."

Her hazel eyes widened with worry, but she nodded her head. As terrified as she was to have the talk with Rachel's parents, she was far more terrified to not get a chance to be with the star.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Authors Note: Rachel will be introduced to Tree Hill in the next chapter! Hope y'all keep reading and reviewing this story! Makes me really happy that y'all love it. Also Brooke will meet Rachel's dads before they head to Tree Hill, should be a long chapter! With less breaks in the scenes promise!

Also, I am sorry that it took so long to add this chapter. Been bogged down with other projects, but hopefully I can add another chapter soon! Leave me reviews and encouragement!

Thank you all!

-Tracy Cook


	12. Meet the Parents

What Happens In New York

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee and One Tree Hill.

Couple: Rachel Berry/Brooke Davis

Rating: M

Chapter 12

Meet the Parents

Brooke was nervous, her hands were shaking and her heart was rapidly pounding away, she felt her stomach flip and nausea building. Rachel rested her chin against the designer's shoulder, and looked up at her through long lashes, watching her force a smile on her lips, and her dimples cave in on her cheeks. It was astounding how easily she had fallen for the other woman, how easily she had given up Finn for her, she knew that she wanted to still have him in her life and that was a constant struggle over the last few months, but she had never been as happy as she was now.

"Brooke, you have no need to be nervous." She tried, her voice nearly a whisper.

Biting down on her bottom lip, she turned to meet childlike brown eyes. "Of course I have something to be nervous about Rachel, I wasn't even enough for my own parents. Who's to say I will be enough for yours."

"Brooke, how your parents treated you was not your fault."

She shrugged her shoulders, and looked away from those innocent eyes. There was no way that Rachel could truly understand what she had gone through, and honestly, she knew that it had not been that bad. She hated feeling like she was complaining, she was just nervous that the starlet's parents would not approve of her. Not to mention a year ago, Brooke Davis had been notoriously straight. Fame was often a curse, and Rachel's fathers could easily know of her endeavors in New York City and all of the rumors surrounding her name.

"They are going to adore you Brooke Davis, because you make their daughter unbelievably happy, and you are a wonderful person."

Brooke rested her head on top of Rachel's pulling her body closer to her own, finding comfort in their closeness. "I hope so."

"I know so." The short diva responded with a full-lipped grin as she pulled away turning on her heels and grabbing ahold of the older woman's hands dragging her toward the front door of her house. She could see the hesitation written across Brooke's beautiful face, but she had no doubt in her mind that her parents would love the other woman. _'At least more than they liked Finn…'_

As Rachel opened the front door to her house she shouted out. "Dad, Daddy! I have someone that I want to introduce you to!" Brooke's grip tightened on her hand and Rachel gently stroked over the top of it soothingly. Trying to will her to understand that it would all be alright.

"Who is it sweetheart?" LeRoy asked with a smile on his face as he walked out into the living room, greeting both women with a smile. Suddenly his eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful woman. "Is that Brooke Davis?"

"Yes, it is." Rachel told him. He, like Rachel, was a fan of the designer.

Hiram made his way out into the living room, standing beside his husband. He did not look as happy to see Brooke, his eyes wandering down to their connected hands and then back up to the two girls. "Who is this?"

LeRoy turned to look at the other man as if he were insane for not knowing who the designer was. "What do you mean, who is this? This is Brooke Davis, the famous fashion designer that Rachel and I like so much. Don't you recall us speaking about her?"

"Yes, I recall. I meant what is she doing in my house?" His voice was questioning and hesitant, but not angry. Brooke assumed that he was simply being protective of his daughter.

"Perhaps we should sit down." Rachel offered.

"Alright." Her father agreed taking a seat.

Rachel and Brooke took a seat on the couch across from the diva's fathers. Brooke could hear her heart pounding loudly in her ears and she swallowed hard, attempting to find her voice, just in case Rachel needed her help in explaining the situation. Although, she doubted she could be much help with how nervous she currently was.

"So, who is this woman and why is she holding my baby's hand?" Hiram wondered, glancing suspiciously to Brooke.

Hazel eyes landed on Rachel, waiting to see if she would answer the question. She did, and she was sadly as straightforward as always. Brooke loved that quality in the other woman, but it was also usually embarrassing. This moment was no exception.

"Well, dad, as you know, Finn and I put an end to our relationship."

"Yes. Thankfully you did not accept his proposal. Finn is a sweet boy but he needs to find his own future and so do you."

"Speaking of _my_ future, I think I have decided what I want to do."

"You are going to NYADA."

"Yes, I am, do not worry dad this will not interfere with my dreams and ambitions. Brooke has already made it abundantly clear that she would never get in the way of me achieving my dreams of stardom. Still, Brooke and I are dating now and I—"

"—you are what?" Hiram and LeRoy both asked at the same time.

A bright blush covered Brooke's cheeks as she uncomfortably shuffled her feet and flashed Rachel's father's an uncertain smile. She had no idea what to say.

"We are dating. I am aware that it may be surprising that I am now dating a woman, but if there is anything that you both have taught me, it is that you fall in love with a person and not a gender."

"Rachel, we are not surprised because she is a woman, sweetie. We didn't even know that you knew Brooke Davis, how did this happen?" LeRoy asked, reaching out and taking his husbands hand to help calm him down.

"We actually met in New York City in my junior year, when we all went there for Nationals. Kurt and I approached her on the street and she invited us to the opening of her new store, which was of course a success. Proceeding that night she came to Nationals, in order to offer her support of my dreams in return and then we kissed. I gave her my necklace and then a year later she attended Nationals once more, still wearing the necklace, I ended things with Finn, and told her to come to my graduation."

"And she obviously did."

"Yes, she did." Rachel said with a wide smile as she looked over at Brooke.

Hiram and LeRoy exchanged looks at this action and they both smiled. They wanted to see Rachel happy, ultimately that was all that they had ever wanted for her, was for her to be truly happy. But, they were both worried about how this would affect her dreams.

"Sweetie, we get that she makes you happy, and we love her for that." This earned a smile from the designer. "But, what is it that you are hoping to get out of this relationship?" LeRoy wondered.

"Yes, now is not the ideal time to be getting into a relationship." Hiram added.

"Whilst I agree with you that this is not an ideal time, so to speak, I do believe that I care deeply for Brooke and I am willing to take a chance. As for what I am hoping for in this relationship I am still unclear on that. We wish to test the waters."

"Test the waters how?"

Rachel looked down at her and Brooke's linked hands and she smiled softly, suddenly feeling nervous herself. It was not that she did not want to go to Tree Hill; she just did not know how her fathers were going to react to the announcement.

"Rachel?"

Brooke turned to look at the starlet and she caught her large brown eyes, seeing the worry in them, she squeezed her hand gently and flashed her a reassuring smile. Rachel nodded and turned her attention back to her fathers.

"I want to go to Tree Hill with her over the summer." She stated punctually with her chin held up, showing that she was confident in her decision. That she already knew she would be going.

"Tree Hill, I thought that she lived in New York?"

"I did." Brooke finally spoke up. "But, I decided that I wanted to break away from my mother and start my own business in my home town. So far, it has not been the most successful store, but I am still proud of my decision."

"Where is Tree Hill?"

"North Carolina."

"And how do you plan to make that work exactly when Rachel moves to New York?" Hiram asked.

"We have decided not to worry about that yet, dad."

"You need to think these things through, Rachel."

"I am aware. But, we realized that it would be pointless to compose our future plans without knowing that we will have a future together. That is why I will be going to Tree Hill, so that we can see if there is a reason to pursue a relationship together and find a way to make it work, or if it is pointless and we should both part ways. I only plan to be gone for three months and then I will be moving to New York City, I do not plan to let go of my dreams."

"No one ever plans to let go of their dreams."

"You are being ridiculous. I will not let go of my dreams, I am going to be a star and I would never intentionally do anything in order to sabotage that. But, I am going to Tree Hill, whether you approve or not."

"She sounds set on it Hiram, and you know what that means."

"Yes I know." He let out a sigh and glanced to Brooke. "Do you love my daughter?"

"I don't know for sure, but I do know that I care about her more than I have ever cared for any other person. I spent a year single because I could not bear date anyone else, because I just wanted to be with her."

"And you won't let her give up her dreams?"

"I would never allow that. I would feel horrible if she gave up her dreams for me." Brooke informed.

Hiram turned his attention back to his daughter. "Ultimately it is your decision Rachel, and seeing that you seem set on going, I cannot stop you. Perhaps it is a smart decision anyhow; you should test the waters before diving into a relationship."

"Does this mean that you support my decision?"

"We will always support you sweetheart, besides, this is definitely a step up from that Finn boy. At least this one has a career."

Brooke allowed a dimpled smirk to spread across her face at the comparison, she could not help it. She was still jealous of the young man who had dated Rachel and knowing that her fathers liked her more, gave her a very smug feeling.

"When will you be leaving?"

"I will probably head back to the hotel and let Rachel get packed up and rest tonight, and then we were thinking that we would leave tomorrow." Brooke said.

"Tomorrow? So soon? Well, in that case, why don't you stay for dinner so that we can have a chance to get to know the woman that our daughter is running off with?"

"I would love that."

O

Brooke had left Rachel's house after a wonderful dinner. The conversations had gone well; they seemed to really like her, which was of course important. They even managed to get her to sing with them, which she would have never done under any other circumstance. But, she cared for Rachel so naturally she cared for her fathers, too.

She had kissed Rachel goodbye and then watched as she ran up the stairs eager to pack her bags, which caused her to chuckle lightly under her breath.

Hiram and LeRoy had bid her farewell. Adding a, "You better take care of her Brooke." Before closing the door behind her. And now, she was back in her hotel room, anxiously awaiting the morning and already missing her girlfriend. Just thinking the word caused her to smirk. She loved that Rachel was finally hers. She was so happy that she had taken a chance.

"So, she is coming back with us?" Haley asked as she sat next to Brooke on the bed. Peyton was talking to someone on the phone, as usual.

Brooke turned to look at the teacher and smiled brightly. Still, so excited that Rachel had agreed. She did not know what the future would hold, but she did know that regardless of what happened, she had the next three months to spend with Rachel, to show Rachel her world. "Yes, and her fathers approve..." She paused. "Well they kinda approve."

"How long is she planning on staying in Tree Hill?" Haley wondered, smiling.

"I have the entire summer to introduce her to my world—" She paused and her hazel eyes widened. "—shit, I hope she will still like me after this summer, Tree Hill has some major drama."

Haley laughed at this and shook her head, wrapping an arm around her best friend's shoulders and squeezing them tightly. "She will love you, it's impossible not to. With or without all of the drama you cause, trust me, I tried."

"Hey!" Brooke said, nudging Haley with her side as she laughed. Her voice cracking with excitement. She had never been so excited in her life.

'_It is going to be impossible to sleep tonight…'_

G

Authors Note:

Thank you all for all of the reviews! I have been very busy this summer, traveling and what not, but I finally added another chapter. :) I hope that you all enjoy it, even though it is fairly short. The next chapter will be much longer, I promise.

Rachel will be in Tree Hill! :)

-Tracy Cook


	13. Our Adventure Awaits

What Happens In New York

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee and One Tree Hill.

Couple: Rachel Berry/Brooke Davis

Rating: M

Chapter 13

Our Adventure Awaits

Rachel Berry could not believe what she was doing. She was usually a very responsible individual that thought through every plan, nearly to a fault. Her nighttime ritual and morning ritual being prime-examples of this. Everything that she did was so meticulous and planned out step by step, and this was very far from that. She was traveling to some town in North Carolina that she had never even heard of prior to meeting Brooke Davis. The lack of planning made her extremely nervous, but she also found herself excited for the adventure to come.

Surprisingly, she had no doubts that she was making the right decision. There was always a chance that things would not work out between the two of them, but she needed to at least try. She would regret it for the rest of her life if she simply allowed Brooke Davis to walk out of her life without attempting to make it work.

Feeling something gently brush against her hand, Rachel looked down at it and blushed softly as she realized that Brooke was holding her hand. She worried for a moment about the safety of driving with only one hand on the wheel, but when the designer squeezed down on her hand and smiled across the car at her, she found that she did not mind if it was not safe.

She loved holding Brooke's hand.

Honestly, she still could not believe that any of this had happened. How did she get so lucky? She was traveling to North Carolina with one of her biggest idols, a woman that for so many years was just a design in her closet or a picture on her wall, and she was getting the opportunity to start a relationship with her. It was surreal.

Both women were drawn out of their stare as Peyton and Haley popped their heads through the seats. Peyton turned to look at Rachel and asked her, "So, what are your intentions with my best friend? You aren't like some psycho-killer or anythin', are ya?"

"I beg your pardon?" Rachel asked, her large brown eyes widening and brows knitting together in confusion. _'What does she mean by that… do they have a high percentile of psycho-killers in Tree Hill or something…? That should have come up when I researched the crime rates…'_

"Well, let's just say, you can never be sure who you can trust in Tree Hill." Peyton said with a smirk, her words receiving a glare from Brooke.

"Can you try not to scare my girlfriend off before we even get there, P. Sawyer?" She asked in an agitated tone of voice. She knew that Tree Hill had a good amount of drama and that eventually she planned to share all of it with Rachel, but she did not need her terrified of her home town. Besides, there hadn't been that many murderers or psychos in town. _'Just a normal amount… right?'_

"Brooke, don't tell me that you neglected ta tell the poor girl about all of the psychos." She stretched the words teasingly.

Brooke could feel Rachel's eyes on her and she laughed a little under her breath, trying to think of the correct words to ease the younger girl's worry. "There really aren't that many psychos."

"Well, regardless of the number of psychopathic murderers in Tree Hill, I can assure you, Peyton, that I myself am not in said category. The only insanity that I suffer from is caring so deeply for Brooke, that I am willing to travel all the way to Tree Hill and attempt to make this relationship work. Unless I should be worried that this is all some psychotic plan to trick me into falling in love and lure me back to your home town in order to murder me—"

"—you should definitely be worried. Brooke here has quite the temper—" Peyton started with a teasing grin.

"—Oh, I so do not! You shut your mouth P. Sawyer and stop scaring my girlfriend, or the only person that anyone is going to have to worry about turning up missing is you."

Peyton laughed and stuck out her tongue at the designer. Brooke pulled her hand away from Rachel's momentarily, in order to push her best friend back into the backseat, before returning her hand to the starlet's. She realized immediately just how badly she missed the contact when she pulled her hand away. Truthfully, it worried her how attached she was to the other woman; she worried about what would happen at the end of the summer. _'For now you just have to focus on having the best summer with the woman that you adore.'_

"You're only proving my point!" Peyton shouted out from the back seat. Both she and Haley were laughing loudly, Rachel was laughing softly to herself and Brooke was pouting. As Rachel watched Brooke pouting it only caused her to laugh a little louder. _'She is so adorable when she pouts…'_

The designer continued to pout as she stared forward, focusing on the road. She knew that her friends were only teasing her, and honestly she was just happy that they were all getting along, even if it was at her dispense. She wanted her closest friends to like her girlfriend. Their laughter eventually died down and the only sound that surrounded them was the music from the radio. Rachel was now focused on Brooke who was still pouting.

"Sweetie, we were only teasing." She told Brooke with a bright smile. When she only pouted more so, Rachel lifted her hand to her lips and kissed the top of it. Loving that such a simple action could wipe away her pout and bring a dimpled smile to her face.

'_I love her smile…'_

Haley watched the interaction between the two of them and she smiled gently. She loved seeing a true smile on her best friend's face. After so many years of seeing her miserable and unloved, Brooke Davis deserved to find happiness and feel loved more than anyone else that she knew. Even if she did not quite understand her change in sexuality, she did understand that Brooke loved Rachel and that she made her happy, and to her that was all that mattered.

"So, I'm kind of curious how this whole relationship came about." Haley said with a smile. "Where did the two of you meet?"

Rachel smiled softly as she recalled the day that she met Brooke Davis, now that she thought about it, it was slightly embarrassing. She had probably come across as some crazed fan. But, the other woman must have seen something unique in her, or else she would not have invited her to her opening.

"We actually met a little over a year ago." The news shocked Haley a bit. She had not known about any of this until very recently, it almost made her feel like a terrible friend for not having read into this budding relationship. "I was visiting New York City, for the first time, and I was swept up in the amazement of it all. My best friend Kurt Hummel and I were exploring the city and seeing all of the sights that we had only dreamt about, and that was when we ran into Brooke Davis. Kurt and I both grew excited at seeing her, being fans of her ambition and works, and so I informed him that I was going to walk up to her and speak with her."

Haley was smiling brightly as she listened to the story. She loved the idea of love. She could tell by watching the younger woman as she spoke about her best friend, that she was enthralled by her. She may not know it yet, but Haley could tell that she was in love with Brooke.

Rachel turned to look at Haley as she spoke. "He informed me that I should not go and speak with her. That I would only embarrass myself."

Haley, Peyton, and Brooke all laughed at this admittance.

"So, I did what I always do in a situation where I desperately want something and someone informs me that I cannot have it. I strut up to her and introduced myself, informing her of how big of an inspiration she was to me. At first I worried that she thought I was merely another crazed fan, but as I was leaving, she invited me to the opening of her newest store in New York City, and the rest is history." Rachel finished with a glance in Brooke's direction.

"Aren't you leaving something out?" Brooke asked.

"Whatever do you mean?"

The designer glanced to Haley and told her the rest of the story. "Then, she asked me to come and support her at Nationals, which I did, only to see her making out with her boyfriend on stage. It was great." Brooke muttered out sarcastically, but it was obvious that she was no longer upset with the situation. She was simply taking another opportunity to tease her girlfriend about it.

"Oh god, that must have been horrible!" Haley exclaimed, laughing even louder.

"It was. I still can't erase the image from my mind." She shuddered.

Rachel watched the interaction between Brooke and her friends and she started to pout, pulling her hand away from Brooke's and crossing her arms over her chest. "I already told you that I was just as disappointed with that kiss as you were. Not only did it put a rift in what we had started, but it also destroyed our chances of winning Nationals. It is not a proud moment of mine."

"Okay, now I'm completely confused. How did you go about fixing something like that?" Haley wondered, looking at Rachel who she noticed was now pouting. It was obvious that the diva did not enjoy being teased, but like Brooke had said, she was kind of crazy in a cute way.

"I ended things between Finn and myself and when Brooke arrived backstage, I accepted her flowers, and I gave her my favorite gold star necklace before promptly informing her that I was going to kiss her." She informed, still pouting a little, but she was feeling better now that they had stopped teasing her about the kiss that she had shared with Finn on stage. Brooke was also holding her hand again, which immediately brought her out of her upset state.

"And she did." Brooke pointed out, waggling her eyebrows suggestively as a dimpled smirk crept onto her face.

Rachel looked away from Haley and Peyton's faces, glancing down at her lap as a bright blush painted its way along her naturally tan skin. She loved how straightforward the other woman was, but she found that it often put her in embarrassing situations. _'Now I understand what I do to people when I am so straightforward…' _

"Damn, never thought I'd see the day someone actually put B. Davis here in her place. Usually she's the one randomly showing up naked in the back of boy's cars."

Haley started laughing again as Brooke clenched her jaw and glared into the rearview mirror at her best friend. Rachel's head snapped up and her large brown eyes went wide as she looked to her girlfriend. "Um—naked in the back of boy's cars?"

"It's not important." Brooke reassured. "That was a long time ago."

When Rachel still did not look satisfied with this explanation, Haley attempted to explain. "Brooke has changed a lot since high school. I think blondie here was just shocked to hear that it was you that kissed her first. Usually with Brooke it's the other way around. She can be a bit assertive."

"I am not assertive!" She attempted to defend herself, but when she caught Haley and Peyton's all-knowing looks she shrugged her shoulders and laughed under her breath. "Okay, so maybe I'm a little assertive."

"A little?!" Both Peyton and Haley questioned from the backseat. This caused Rachel to start laughing as her girlfriend turned to look over her shoulder at them with her mouth agape in shock.

Once again the entire vehicle filled with laughter as Brooke finally admitted that she could be very assertive on many occasions.

As the laughter died down, the car fell silent once again and Haley found herself feeling uncomfortable in the silence. She had grown up in a very loud and busy household, having seven siblings, so she never really felt comfortable sitting in silence. She figured that they could always be talking about something, and she still was curious to know more about Rachel.

"So, Rachel." She started, drawing the diva's attention to her.

"Yes?"

"How does it feel being out of high school?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly, as of yet, it does not seem all that different. I suppose that I am relieved to not be receiving slushie-facials on a daily basis now."

"Slushie-facials?" All three girls asked.

"Yes. At our school we had a sort of ritual where the most popular students brought slushies of various flavors to school with them, and then they proceeded to walk up and down the halls and throw them in the less popular student's faces. Over the duration of my high school life, I was on most occasions the number one target of these assaults. At first they were terrible, but after some time I got used to these attacks and learnt to predict them so that the slushie would not get into my eyes. Also, I started to bring my own set of backup clothing to school with me."

"That's horrible!" Brooke stated, turning to look at her girlfriend with an almost apologetic look on her face. She knew that it was not her fault, but she too had been one of the popular kids at Tree Hill High, and in a way that made her feel slightly guilty.

"Yeah, any kids in particular? We may have ta head back to Lima and kick their asses." Peyton added with a smirk.

"Oh whatever. Don't listen to these guys; back in high school they probably would have slushied the unpopular kids too."

"I would not have!" Brooke declared.

"You so would have." Peyton pointed out with a laugh as the designer started to pout.

Brooke already felt guilty enough knowing that she was one of those popular kids in high school, but thinking that she could have been able to do something like that to anyone as amazing as Rachel Berry, really bothered her. Still, she knew that she was a different person now then she was back then, and she hoped that Rachel saw that in her. She hoped that she loved her for who she was now. _'She hasn't even said that she loves you…'_

"Rachel I—" Brooke started, only to be interrupted by her girlfriend who flashed her a beautiful full-lipped grin.

"It is perfectly alright Brooke. As stated previously, you are not the same person that you were in high school. One of my closest friends back home is actually one of the people who bullied me the most, and she turned into a wonderful young woman, so I am aware that people can change."

Suddenly, Haley reached across the car from the backseat and punched Brooke in the arm. The designer jumped and let out a shocked yelp as she turned to glare at her friend. "What was that for?"

"She may accept your apology, but I don't."

Brooke laughed. "What are you talking about teacher-girl?"

"Well, she gets to see the new Brooke. I had to suffer through going to high school with the old Brooke Davis whilst being an unpopular kid, and you so would have slushied me!"

"I would not have!" She stated, laughing a little.

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, I dunno, maybe I would have." Haley reached across the car and punched her one more time in the arm, causing them all to start laughing. "Hey, stop it! That hurts!"

O

Brooke smiled as she led Rachel into the house that she had bought upon arriving to Tree Hill. She had literally walked into the house and told the woman to be gone in an hour, buying everything that she owned, including a delicious roast. _'Mm… I love roast…' _She thought randomly before smiling and twirling around to look at her girlfriend and Peyton who was entering the house after them, already setting her stuff down, before plopping down on the couch.

"Wow, you actually own this house?"

"Well, owning a successful fashion-line has its advantages." She responded with a smirk as she watched Rachel's large brown eyes glance around her house. Brooke found a strange pride, knowing that the starlet liked her home. _'Perhaps she might come and live with me someday… no, don't do this to yourself Brooke. Start with the summer… then we will see.' _

"It is beautiful, Brooke." Rachel breathed out in wonder. She could not wrap her mind around the other woman's success. She could only pray to be as successful as she was. The short diva cast her eyes to Peyton who had now sunken into the couch and had her eyes closed as she relaxed. "Do you own a house here in town as well, Peyton?"

Peyton opened one of her green eyes and looked at her best friend. "Seriously Brooke, you didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Rachel asked with a baffled expression on her face, her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

Brooke pulled her girlfriend closer to her and smiled sheepishly as she looked down at her. "Well, actually, Peyton lives here with me." When Rachel's smile faltered a little she quickly informed her, "Don't worry, she knows that I can kick her out at any time, and she won't get in the way of anything." A dimpled smirk spread across her lips as she lifted her eyebrows suggestively.

Rachel's full lips parted and a blush spread across her cheeks as she stared up at Brooke. She had a feeling that she knew what the beautiful woman was implying. _'Oh goodness… she means…'_

"Gross!" Peyton shouted out, closing her eyes again and relaxing into the couch.

"Speaking of which, let me show you to our room." She stated in a seductive tone of voice. She could not help but notice how much she loved using the words 'our room.' It made her feel like Rachel was living with her. She supposed that for a while she would be living with her. This made her heart leap with excitement.

Rachel smiled and spoke softly, "I would love that."

Brooke led the way up the stairs of her house, before heading toward the bedroom that she would be sharing with her girlfriend from that day forward. Her heart was racing painfully in her chest and her hands were shaking with excitement as she opened the door and headed inside, with Rachel close behind. The starlet closed the door behind her and when Brooke turned around and saw the other girl standing there in front of the door with a shy smile on her face and a blush adorning her perfect features, she could not help but give into her urges.

She was feeling too many emotions to hold them in.

So, without putting much thought into it, she lunged forward and pressed Rachel up against the door, her body flush against Rachel's as her lips connected with hers in a heated kiss. The passion that ignited inside of the two women was nearly overwhelming and driven by so many different things. Lust and desire, of course, but also excitement, love, worry, adoration, and many other feelings, some of which neither had felt before.

"Mm…" Brooke moaned out into Rachel's lips as Rachel ran her talented tongue along her bottom lip before tugging it between her teeth and sucking on it. Her hands tangling in the taller woman's hair and tugging on it, pulling her closer, wanting to feel her as close as physically possible.

Brooke pulled out of the kiss and smirked as she heard Rachel let out a whimper of protest. Her eyes had darkened considerably and her full lips were swollen as she stared up into her eyes. It was obvious that she wanted more. Brooke wanted more as well, but she had meant what she had said before. She wanted their first time to be special.

"I can't believe you actually came to Tree Hill with me." She laughed softly under her breath, her voice cracking.

"Honestly, I am having a difficult time wrapping my mind around it as well." Rachel whispered out with laughter on her tongue as she stared up into those mesmerizing hazel eyes. She noticed that they were practically dancing with excitement and happiness and she felt honored to be the reason for that.

"We're really doing this?" Brooke asked in a disbelieving tone. She still was worried that any moment now she would wake up and find out that this was all just a dream. _'A perfect dream…'_

"Yes, Brooke. We are really doing this."

Brooke smiled brightly, tears filling her hazel eyes as she cradled Rachel's face delicately in her shaking hands. She was laughing and crying at the same time and she could not control her emotions as she leant forward and pressed her lips against Rachel's once more. She wanted to say that she loved her, but she was not ready.

Not yet.

O

Authors Note:

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! :) I have an idea for the next chapter and I will have it up soon, she will be meeting everyone in Tree Hill and be introduced to some of the history of the town. :) Should be fun. If y'all have any ideas from the shows that you really want to see, send me a review telling me them, or a message and I will add them to the story. Thank you all for reading and please do tell me what y'all think! You guys are amazing and you keep me writing!

Thank you so very much for reading!

-Tracy Cook


	14. There's A Girl

What Happens In New York

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee and One Tree Hill.

Couple: Rachel Berry/Brooke Davis

Rating: M

Chapter 14

There's A Girl

Hazel eyes fluttered open and Brooke found herself staring up at the ceiling of her room. Just as she had done every night over the last year, only this time something was different. She felt a warmth enveloping her entire body and something tickling the exposed skin of her shoulder. Glancing down she hastily recalled what had happened over the last few days. She had invited Rachel to come back to Tree Hill with her and the young woman had accepted her proposal and was now lying in bed with her.

Brooke's heart started to race as a smile spread across her face at the sight. _'It was all real… She is really here…'_

Years alone had caused her to forget what it felt like to wake up with someone holding her. She had slept with many men over the years, but she had never stayed over with them or allowed them to get close enough to her emotionally. Her guards had been up since High School. The last person that Brooke had ever let in had been Lucas, but that had been completely different than what she felt with Rachel.

There was never a time that she felt as safe and secure as she did currently, wrapped up in those thin arms. Never did she feel so happy. She never wanted to lose this feeling and even the thought of losing it at the end of summer caused her heart to ache.

She needed Rachel in her life.

Brooke allowed her eyes to roam over her girlfriend's face, smiling adoringly as she watched the way that her lips parted and closed as she let out heated breaths against her skin, and the way that her perfect nose wrinkled up on occasion, or her eyebrows furrowed. _'I love her so much… Seriously… I could just lay here and stare at her forever… that's gotta be love right?'_Honestly, it had been so long since she had been in love that she was not certain what love was.

But, this felt like love.

The designer started to run her fingertips through Rachel's hair, enjoying the silky softness of the strands as they fell through her fingers. She twisted some of the hair around her finger, before tracing her finger along Rachel's jawline. When the starlet shivered at the contact it caused Brooke to laugh under her breath and shake her head before repeating the action and watching her shiver at her touch again. She loved being capable of causing those reactions.

She allowed her fingers to run along the naturally tan skin of Rachel's cheek before tracing the tip of one of her fingers down the other woman's nose. She knew that her nose was one of her biggest insecurities, and she understood that many people had made fun of her for it, but Brooke thought that her nose was perfect. She loved every feature on Rachel Berry, from her gorgeous brown eyes to her long eyelashes, her nose, and of course those full lips. _'God I really love those lips…'_She thought as she ran her fingers over the diva's lips.

Suddenly, those full lips pressed against her finger delivering a kiss to Brooke's skin and causing a dimpled grin to spread across her face. Brown eyes fluttered open and Rachel stared up at her girlfriend.

She realized that Brooke had been watching her sleep and she smirked, sitting up on one of her elbows so that she could better look into hazel eyes.

"Considering your Psychopathic tendencies, should I be worried that you enjoy watching me while I sleep?" Rachel wondered.

She scoffed as she was once again accused of being a psycho. "I do not have psychopathic tendencies!"

"Brooke, there is no need to deny it. I still like you with or without psychotic tendencies, besides I assure you that if either of us is a little bit psychotic it is more than likely me." She stated with a nod.

Both women laughed at this comment knowing that it was actually probably accurate. Not that either of them were crazy by any means. Rachel had been told on numerous occasions that her passion and drive was almost blinding to her morals, that she could do some crazy things when challenged for the spotlight, and that she was extremely jealous. Smiling, she leant down and pressed a kiss to Brooke's chin, which caused the designer to laugh at the random placement.

Rachel then rested her head against Brooke's chest once more before asking, "So, if I may ask, why were you staring at me while I was sleeping?"

"I just like looking at you, I guess."

"That is difficult to believe." She responded in a hushed tone. It truly was difficult for her to believe. All through her life people had made fun of her appearance, and then in high school her own boyfriend often ridiculed her attire, looks, height, and personality, so her self-esteem was not very high. She found it almost impossible to understand how someone as perfect and gorgeous as Brooke Davis could find her even remotely attractive.

"And why would that be difficult to believe? You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever met." She admitted, but she knew that Rachel still did not believe her.

An uncertain, "Thank you" was all that she said in response.

"It's the truth!" Brooke insisted. "I love your eyes and how intense and full of emotions they are, and of course I love your nose—"

"—Brooke you do not need—"

"—I love it! And you can't tell me what I can and cannot love!" She said, causing Rachel's eyes to shimmer with happiness and her smile to spread across her face. "As I was saying, I love your nose. God how I love your lips." When she said this, Rachel pulled her full bottom lip between her teeth and chewed on it, drawing hazel eyes downward. But, she ignored her lust and continued her explanation.

"And I love how smooth your skin is, and your long eyelashes."

A bright blush had traveled along Rachel's face and down over her neck and shoulders due to all of the compliments. She was not used to receiving so much attention for her appearance. Often she felt like she had to wear certain clothing or makeup in order to get people to even notice her, but Brooke noticed everything about her, even the small strange details. "My eyelashes? Isn't that a bit strange?"

"What did I tell you about telling me what I can and cannot love?" She asked with a raised brow at her girlfriend.

She laughed loudly, shaking her head and clinging onto the designer's shirt. "Okay, please continue. I would love to hear more of these things that you love."

"Mmkay." Brooke smiled smugly as she looked back down at the starlet, reaching out and running her fingers through her hair. "I love your hair, it is so beautiful and long and soft… and I love how short you are, but still somehow have such deliciously long legs." Her eyes darkened at these words and she allowed her eyes to wander the length of those long exposed legs. Rachel's blush deepened and her heart started racing as she realized the change in the older woman's demeanor. Her voice had deepened and her eyes had darkened.

Trying to change the subject and avoid the lust getting out of control, Rachel laughed a little and asked, "I see, so, basically you love everything about me?"

Now it was Brooke's turn to blush and grow uncomfortable, because even if Rachel had not meant it as more, she could not help but think about it as more. She knew that she loved her and that terrified her. Love was difficult, scary, and it hurt, it was always easier to just hook up with boys and then leave them, but this was love. Still, she was not ready to admit it.

Realizing that what she had said made her girlfriend uncomfortable, she tried to alleviate the discomfort. "I apologize; I was not attempting to force you to admit you love me. I simply meant that you love a lot of things about me."

Now she felt guilty. "Yes, I love everything about you."

Silence filled the room and they both lay there holding each other. It was not necessarily an awkward silence, but it was a silence that was heavy with unspoken emotions and it needed to be broken before either said anything they might regret. "Does it bother you?"

Rachel snapped her head up and looked into Brooke's eyes with confused brown. Her eyebrows were furrowed together and she was obviously attempting to understand what the question meant. _'Does it bother me that she loves me… of course that would never bother me… what does she mean…?'_

"That I watch you while you sleep." She pointed out.

'_Oh…'_

It took her a moment to regain her composure and return to a playful nature. Rachel smiled proudly and lifted her chin. "Well, I don't know if you know this about me, but I do sort of enjoy being the center of attention in all aspects of my life. This should probably include while I am sleeping, therefore, feel free to watch me while I sleep."

"I will." She said and they both laughed at this.

Rachel once again sat up on her elbow in order to stare down at her girlfriend, allowing her eyes to travel over her perfect porcelain skin and dip into her dimples. She loved those dimples.

"Did you know that you sing in your sleep?" Brooke asked with a devious grin.

"I do not." She declined, moving an inch closer to the designer.

"Do too."

"Do not." She stated with conviction once more, moving even closer to Brooke as she stared deep into her eyes. Their lips were only a few inches apart and Rachel wanted nothing more than to lean forward and capture those lips with her own.

"You do too…" Brooke breathed out. "But don't worry, I think it's cute." At this point she was whispering directly against Rachel's lips, her voice was deep and full of lust, and her eyes were darkened with desire. Rachel's eyes closed momentarily when she felt lips brush against her own, and then when she reopened them she witnessed the lust behind the other woman's eyes and she could not help but kiss her. She needed her.

Rachel leant forward and pressed her lips to Brooke's in an intense passion-driven kiss. It was nearly lip bruising, but neither woman cared as they started to battle for dominance. Rachel adjusted her position so that she was straddling Brooke's waist with her thighs, her heated center pressed against her toned abdomen. She could feel the slight pressure there and let out a soft whimper as she continued to kiss her.

Brooke tangled her hands into long dark hair and pulled Rachel's body closer to her own, moaning out loudly when she heard the other woman let out a soft whimper of approval and pleasure.

She loved affecting her this way. She wanted to be the only one to ever touch her or kiss her this way ever again, and she planned to be.

Brooke arched her back as she felt Rachel start to grind her hips against her in order to get more pressure. She could feel the arousal forming between her thighs and she knew that she wasn't going to be capable of stopping now that they had started and she knew that Rachel was not intoxicated. She wanted her, she wanted to touch her, kiss her, make her scream her name, and Rachel was only making this need worse.

Brooke hesitantly allowed her fingers to travel beneath Rachel's night-shirt, moving them up along her toned abdomen. Her skin was practically on fire and burned against her fingertips. Rachel moaned out loudly against Brooke's lips, as her fingers moved closer and closer to their destination.

'_Oh god, I am really going to touch her… this is really going to happen… she's not drunk, I'm not drunk, we are going to—'_

'_Ring!' 'Ring!' 'Ring!'_

Rachel pulled away from the kiss and immediately the lust drained from her face and was replaced with seriousness. It was still so amazing to the older woman how she could be so open and honest with her emotions, they were always changing but she could always read them because they were displayed on her face at all times. Right now, she was worried. She was worried that she had pushed Brooke too far, which was ridiculous, and she was worried about whoever was calling.

Brooke reached up and pulled Rachel down again, pressing her lips to Rachel's in an attempt to start up what they had been doing. The phone was still ringing.

"Brooke, shouldn't you—mmm…" She moaned out as the designer extended her tongue and ran it along her full bottom lip before pulling it between her teeth and sucking on it. When she pulled back, Rachel insisted, "shouldn't you check your phone?"

"It's nobody important."

"But—"

Rachel was interrupted as lips recaptured her own and the fire returned to her body, causing her to ache in her most intimate of places, needing to be touched more. The phone had stopped ringing so she figured there would be no harm in continuing where they had left off.

'_Ring!' 'Ring!' 'Ring!'_

Rachel pulled back once more and stared toward the sound that was coming from the cellphone on the nightstand by the bed. "Perhaps you should answer that; it could be someone or something of importance."

"I'm pretty sure no matter what or who it is, making out with you is more important." She attempted to kiss her again, but the diva pulled away from her.

"Please, just check it, if it is not important then we can continue."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Groaning out, Brooke forced herself into a sitting position with Rachel still straddling her hips, and she reached across to the nightstand picking up her cellphone and opening it. "Hello, mother." She said in an annoyed tone of voice, she knew that it would be her mother. She had been calling her constantly and asking her to come back to New York City and take over the store.

Brooke let out a soft groan as she felt full lips press against her neck and then felt a talented tongue run along her skin. Her entire body started to shake at the contact and she looked down to see that Rachel was teasing her, her dark eyes connected with her own as she ran her tongue along her skin and moved her hips against her.

Brooke stared with lust-filled eyes as Rachel started to tease the skin right above her breast with her fingertips. _'Oh god... fuck.'_Brooke thought as she traced her fingertips down over her hardened nipple through her thin night-shirt, obviously trying to tease her and distract her. It was working. She could not focus on what her mother was saying as her body started to shake uncontrollably and she stifled a moan.

She could not suppress a whimper though, as Rachel moved down her body and circled her nipple with her tongue through her shirt, it was not only extremely sexy, but it felt amazing and she could not help but moan out before glaring at her girlfriend who was wearing a devious smirk. She knew exactly what she was doing and she loved every moment of it.

'_She has got to be the sexiest woman on the planet… god, and she damn well knows it! Fuck! Okay, concentrate, you missed a bunch of stuff your mother just said…'_

_Her mother's words snapped her out of her inappropriate thoughts. "Are you having sex?"_

_Rachel's brown eyes widened as she heard what Victoria had said on the other end of the phone, she tried her hardest to suppress her laughter as she witnessed the terrified and disgusted look that covered Brooke's face._

_"Of course not, I wouldn't have sex while on the phone with you." Again she shot a glare at the starlet who was wearing a rather content grin. _

_"You sound like you're having sex."_

_"I'm not having sex, mother." She stated adamantly, her voice shaking with frustration at the situation. Her mother always upset her. "What do you want?"_

_"I want you to come back to New York and take care of this business with me. We need you here."_

_"I already told you, I'm not moving back to New York." Brooke told her mother._

_Rachel's face covered with pain and Brooke noticed it, but she was not prepared to acknowledge it. Rachel stopped teasing the designer and proceeded to nuzzle her nose into the crook of her neck, smiling softly and trying to ignore the pain that those words had caused her. It was not fair of her to want Brooke to move back to New York so that she could have her dreams, this was where she was happy, and she deserved to be happy._

_Rachel had spent a good majority of her life being selfish and she did not want to be selfish with Brooke. She loved her too much._

_Victoria started to yell at her daughter now. "Stop being such a selfish little bitch. This isn't about your happiness; it's about your company!"_

_"Okay, I'm gonna need you to stop yelling at me and listen to me—"_

_"—I'm not yelling!"_

_"You are yelling! It's my company, why are you yelling at me?"_

_"It's our company and currently it is more my company than yours!"_

_"I—"_

_"You need to get back to New York and leave that pathetic town you keep insisting is your home. It isn't your home Brooke. The people there are only using you because you are successful. You have no reason to stay there—"_

_"—There is a girl here…"_

_"A girl?" Victoria asked, laughing insensitively at her daughter. She did not care for relationships, not friendships and definitely not romance. Life was about business and money, not love and family._

_Brooke glanced down at Rachel who was snuggling up against her and she smiled. "Yes, there is a girl."_

_"You are throwing your entire life away, your entire company away, for some lesbian experiment!?"_

_"No, I just—"_

_"—Seriously Brooke, stop being so childish and stupid."_

_Brooke couldn't take it anymore. Her mother never listened to her when she spoke; she always spoke over her and called her childish for having opinions. Her opinions were different than her mother's opinions so they were stupid. It was so frustrating. Yelling out, she threw the phone across the room watching as it shattered into pieces against the wall. She didn't care. If her mother never talked to her again, she would be a happier person._

_Brooke let out a sigh as she fell back onto the pillows and stared up at the ceiling. She felt terrible for losing her temper in front of Rachel. She did not wish to scare the poor girl away. Casting her hazel eyes down, she caught large worried brown and smiled. "I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be." Rachel said quickly. For a moment they stared into each other's eyes in silence, drowning in all of the overwhelming emotions. "You know, she is wrong."_

_"What do you mean?" Brooke asked, her raspy voice cracking as her eyes threatened to fill with tears. She would never cry though._

_Reaching down, Rachel traced her finger along Brooke's cheek. "This is your company. You are admirable. Everything that you have done in life made me idolize you before even knowing you personally. Your success is astonishing; I look up to you Brooke Davis. Don't let her belittle your involvement in your company."_

_Leaning down she pressed a kiss to Brooke's lips. "You are a wonderful woman Brooke Davis, and I plan to show you that."_

_Rachel thought that if anyone deserved to know how wonderful they were, then it would be the other woman. She herself had grown up with two loving dads that always reminded her of how perfect, talented, beautiful, and wonderful she was, so she never felt ridicule until high school. Brooke on the other hand had lived a life feeling like she was not enough for her mother, that she was not enough for anyone. Rachel would show her that she was more than enough for her._

_"Thank you." Brooke whispered out, a tear rolling down her cheek that Rachel brushed away._

_"It is only the truth I assure you." Rachel said with a bright smile as she sat back up and pulled her girlfriend up into a sitting position. Leaning in she kissed Brooke once more. "Now, how about we get up and get dressed and you give me the grand tour of Tree Hill?"_

_"I would love that."_

_O_

_Authors Note:_

_Here is another chapter! I hope that y'all enjoy it and please do leave me reviews. I have an idea for my next few chapters, so if I get enough lovin' then I may just have to add another chapter really soon! Plus I am excited for y'all to see these ideas! _

_Thank you all for reading!_

_I love you guys._

_-Tracy Cook_


	15. The Grand Tour

What Happens In New York

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee and One Tree Hill.

Couple: Rachel Berry/Brooke Davis

Rating: M

Chapter 15

The Grand Tour

Brooke looked down at their interlaced hands as they walked toward the Rivercourt. They had been driving around and she had been showing the other woman the town that she had grown up in, when she had spotted Lucas's car at the Rivercourt. She decided that now would be as good of time as any to tell her ex-boyfriend about her new girlfriend. She was worried. Not because she thought that he would be jealous, or that he still had feelings for her, she had accepted a long time ago that he would never love her the way that she had loved him.

Brooke was worried about how he would react to her suddenly admitting that she had feelings for another woman.

For her and Rachel, it was not sudden. They had harbored these feelings for each other for some time and everything between the two of them felt natural. She felt comfortable with the starlet. She could talk to her, hold her, kiss her, and it never felt strange.

But, she was not ignorant to the fact that many people would not understand their relationship. She hoped that her friends would, or that they would at least pretend to understand, but in reality she would not blame them if they didn't. They knew her when she was at her worst, when she would sleep with any boy who would call her pretty, when she threw herself at every hot guy, and did not care for love. It would be difficult for them to wrap their minds around her being in love with a woman.

This was not just her admitting that she was in a new relationship, it was her admitting that she was interested in girls.

"A basketball court?" Rachel wondered, her eyebrows knit together in confusion as she glanced up at her girlfriend. She was confused as to why she had chosen to stop here. Had something happened to her here? Or did she just enjoy the sport itself? "I honestly would have never pictured you to be interested in basketball—"

When Brooke glanced down at her, she quickly tried to explain. "—Not that it would be a bad thing if you were interested in basketball, although I must confess I myself have very limited athletic abilities, so I will only be able to watch and cheer from the sidelines if you choose to play."

"Actually that is what I spent most of my time doing. I don't play; I pretty much suck at basketball." Brooke admitted, laughing under her breath. "I was a cheerleader in high school and one of my ex-boyfriends loved playing here, so I came here a lot. He's right over there, I wanted to introduce you." A blush painted over her pale cheeks as she admitted that she wanted to introduce Rachel to her ex-boyfriend. It was a big step in their relationship.

"Oh." Rachel breathed out, glancing toward the court. She saw that there was a blonde man who was around the same age as Brooke, and an older looking woman watching him as he played. She could feel the irrational jealousy building inside of her at the thought of him ever having romantic relations with the woman that she loved. She could envision him touching her and kissing her and pleasing her, and it made her stomach twist in disgust.

'_Okay, calm down Rachel. She is with you, she wants to introduce you to him as her girlfriend, and there is nothing left between the two of them…' _Her mind tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry. We have only been friends since high school and there is nothing going on between us. Even if he won't admit it, he is in love with Peyton." Brooke reassured with a dimpled grin and a squeeze of Rachel's hand. "I just wanted to tell him that I am dating you." She felt her heart race as she realized that she was making it official, it was exciting and terrifying.

"I would love it if you would introduce me to him." Rachel admitted with a soft smile on her full lips as she allowed Brooke to pull her toward the man on the court. He immediately turned and smiled brightly at the designer.

"Hey, what's up Brooke. Haven't seen you around here since graduation—" Lucas started and then stopped when he noticed that she was holding hands with someone that he did not recognize. He was not jealous, he was thoroughly confused. Brooke and Peyton had been close in high school, but they had never held hands like that. This was different. "Uh, who is this?" He asked.

Brooke stared at him for a moment, unable to find her voice. She was so nervous. But, with one glance down at Rachel she found her confidence to admit who she was. This was not something that she wanted to be ashamed of. She wanted to show the star off like she longed for and like she deserved. Brooke had spent far too much time making sure that she would be a part of her life to not show her off.

"This is Rachel Berry. My girlfriend." The word cracked as it fell from her lips, but she could tell that he had heard what she said by the way that his squinty blue eyes widened in shock.

"Uh, that's um, that's—you mean, like your—uh." He didn't know how to respond as he shoved his hands into his pockets uncomfortably. Lindsay, his fiancée, made her way toward him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Yeah, like my girlfriend." She stated again, hoping that he would comprehend what Rachel meant to her.

"As in your friend—" He tried again, but Brooke interrupted him.

"No, as in my girlfriend. The woman that I care for more than anything, the woman that I am in a relationship with, the woman that I absolutely love kissing, my girlfriend." She blushed a little when she noticed that she was once again being assertive and that she had probably embarrassed Rachel, but when she looked down at her, the beautiful diva was wearing a smug look on her face. She was proud of the description. _'God she is amazing… How the hell did I get so lucky?'_

"Oh, but I thought you were straight. I mean the last guy that you dated was me, but you've slept with so many guys…"

The sentence shattered Rachel and her smile fell. She hated hearing about how Brooke had slept with so many men, or had gotten naked in the back of their cars, she wondered momentarily if she had ever been naked in the back of this guy's car.

"Luke, I'm sure that Brooke could use some support from one of her closest friends. You know, like she has been so supportive of us?" Lindsay nudged him and smiled over at Rachel. "Nice to meet you Rachel, my name is Lindsay. I am Lucas's fiancée."

Even though she knew that she shouldn't have been worried about Lucas and Brooke, she felt a wave of relief rush over her knowing that he was engaged to another woman. _'But Brooke said that he was in love with Peyton…?' _"I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Lindsay."

Lucas was still staring at Brooke with a confused expression. He just could not understand how she had suddenly started to like women. Was it just an experiment; was it something more, did she love Rachel? Had she always been interested in women or was this the first woman that she had fallen for?

"I apologize for Luke being such a jerk, I think that he is just shocked by the news." Lindsay offered. She looked to Brooke and witnessed the broken expression on her face and the sorrow in her hazel eyes, and she just wanted to fix it. She always felt like she was unaccepted in Tree Hill, like they did not support her relationship with Lucas, so she could definitely relate.

"No need to apologize for him being a jerk, it's not your fault." Brooke spat out. "God, I thought you would show a little more dignity than this Luke." She scowled and said goodbye to Lindsay before leading Rachel off of the Rivercourt.

They had more places to see and she was tired of standing and awkwardly waiting for Lucas to approve. She did not need his approval.

She loved Rachel.

O

"So, this is where you attended high school?" Rachel asked, whirling around and looking around the hallway of the school. It was a generic school. The walls were painted in the school colors with Ravens littering the bricks, and there were lockers everywhere, but this was not just a high school. This was the high school that had served to mold and shape the beautiful and talented woman that she had grown to love.

It was a special place to Brooke, and it was a special place to Rachel as well.

"Yep, good old Tree Hill High." She said with a dimpled grin as she watched her girlfriend look around in wonder. It was adorable that she was having so much fun just learning about where she had come from.

"The school where my best friend got shot, my breasts got shown to everyone on the times capsule, I stole the calculus test and nearly got suspended, and got elected class president. Good times."

She laughed when she watched Rachel's eyes widen in surprise at all that had happened at the school. Honestly, it made her school sound boring. The worst thing that had happened there was getting bullied and slushied, and then of course Quinn's accident, and some other incidents, but nothing like what she had just heard. "Peyton got shot here?" She asked, her brows knit together as she linked her arm with Brooke's and rested her head against her shoulder allowing her to lead the way.

"Yeah, right over there." She nodded toward the hallway where she had gotten shot. Brooke still carried around a lot of guilt from that day. She should have stayed and helped the blonde woman. "I don't know exactly what happened after she got shot, I got scared and left her there…"

Hearing the guilt saturate her girlfriend's voice she quickly tried to lighten the mood. "I'm so sorry Brooke; perhaps we should talk about this video of you topless instead? I am actually quite intrigued by the thought of it. I would love to see it some time."

Brooke laughed at her girlfriend and nudged her side embarrassedly. That tape was not something that she was proud of. The woman that she was in high school was not someone that she was proud of. "If you wanna watch it feel free, it's all over Youtube."

Rachel's eyes widened and she snapped her head up to look at the beautiful designer. "What do you mean it is all over Youtube? You mean that people are still watching it to this day?" The thought sickened her.

"Yeah, it was a big hit." Brooke teased her, loving that she was growing jealous. Rachel had a tendency of getting extremely jealous and it probably should have bothered her, but she loved it.

Tugging her full bottom lip between her teeth she chewed on it and mulled over the idea in her mind. "I am uncertain that I like the idea of other individuals searching online and seeing you topless, Brooke."

"And why does it bother you? You get the real deal." Brooke said in a deep and husky voice, her eyes darkening with lust as she turned around to face the short brunette. She watched with amusement as those large innocent brown eyes darkened and filled with desire right before her. It was one of the sexiest things that she had seen and she loved being the cause of it. "I mean, so what if they can look at my breasts from six years ago and perv. You can actually touch them, taste them." She waggled her eyebrows.

"Oh god, Brooke." Rachel whispered out as she stared down at Brooke's body, her eyes darkening even further as she glanced back up into hazel. She could imagine what it would feel like to run her fingers over the designer's perfect toned abdomen and up over her breasts. It made her crave her more than she already did.

"Mmm… I love it when you say my name like that." Brooke stated with a dimpled smirk as she leant down and pressed her lips against Rachel's, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth and tugging on it, eliciting a whimper.

'_God she is so freaking sexy it hurts… I just want to kiss her all over, touch her, taste her, be inside of her... Okay, naughty thoughts, slow down! We aren't ready for that, and we especially aren't ready for that right now or right here.'_

Rachel wanted to touch Brooke though, and she did.

Lifting her fingers she pressed them against her abdomen through her shirt, trailing them up and brushing her knuckles against the underside of her breasts. Brooke gasped out and let out a moan at the contact as she dug her nails into Rachel's hips, pulling her body closer to her own. _'Shit, if she keeps doing that I may just have to take her in this fucking hallway… jeezus Christ!'_

Rachel added some pressure and pushed Brooke up against the lockers, loving the moan that she let out as she did so. She then extended her fingers to brush the tips of them over Brooke's breasts, wanting to feel them like she had been promised, wanting to touch her like no one else could. Like no one else ever would again. It was her job to pleasure the beautiful designer. She allowed the tips of her fingers to gently trace over Brooke's nipples through her shirt, feeling them instantly harden beneath her touch. She moaned out into Brooke's mouth and continued to kiss her passionately as she touched her.

"Mmm…." Brooke groaned out leaning into the touch loving the way that those perfect fingers danced around her nipples sending waves of pleasure through her body.

She never wanted anyone else to touch her again. They weren't even having sex and she had never felt this turned on by anyone, this connected to anyone.

Suddenly, Rachel thrust her toned thigh between Brooke's legs pressing it tightly against her heated womanhood and causing her to pull away from the kiss and slam her head back against the lockers. "Fuck! Rachel!" She moaned out as she started to rock against the thigh, needing more pressure.

"Woah!" A familiar voice shouted out from down the hall causing both of the women to hastily pull apart and start to straighten out their clothing. Rachel could not force herself to look up, suddenly finding her feet very interesting. "Jesus, I think I may have just gone blind. God, you do know that it is still school hours, right?"

Brooke bit down on her bottom lip and tried to force away the lust that she was feeling. She hated being teased and not pleased. With a sheepish grin she turned to look at Haley. "Sorry, teacher-girl, I was just showing Rachel around the high school and things got a little out of control."

"I'd say!" She said with a laugh and a shake of her head. Brooke being promiscuous was not something that surprised her anymore. Although, she was not used to seeing her with another woman.

"Haley works here." Brooke told Rachel quickly, trying to alleviate some of her confusion.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I was just grading some papers and I thought that I heard the two of you out here and I wanted to ask you guys something, and then, well you know the rest." She blushed a little at the recollection of what she had just witnessed in the hallway.

"Yeah…" The designer stated awkwardly. "So, what did ya need to ask?"

"I was going to ask if you two would be interested in babysitting Jamie this weekend. I know that Rachel just got into town, but I figured it would give her an opportunity to get to know him, plus Nathan and I really need to go out of town and it would be a really big help." Her voice trailed off and she offered them a smile.

Brooke was abruptly hit with emotions. Jamie was like a son to her, in fact he was her god son, and she loved taking care of him. One of her biggest dreams was to settle down and have a family, but she feared that Rachel would not be interested in something like that. She did not want to burden the young woman with big dreams; she also did not want to hold her back from her potential. She was meant to be a star. Rachel looked up at Brooke when she did not say anything and noticed the expression on her face, she could tell that the designer wanted to watch Jamie and that she was worried about what she would think.

"We would love to babysit Jamie this weekend, Haley." Rachel said, looking over to Haley and flashing an award-winning smile. "Isn't that right, Brooke?"

Brooke's heart started to race as she heard Rachel take control of the situation and agree to watching Jamie, it probably meant more to her than it should have. "Yeah, we would love that."

O

Brooke smiled to herself as she stroked her fingers through Rachel's long soft hair, watching as it moved with ease through her fingers. She loved her hair. The starlet shivered and let out a soft whimper of approval as her fingers traced along the side of her cheek and down over her neck, causing her smile to widen.

They had been lying on the couch ever since they had gotten home. Both of them content to just lie in front of the fire and hold each other in a comfortable silence. It was nice to just be close to each other.

'_There is no place that I would rather be…'_

Brooke started to think about what her mother had said on the phone with her and her body tensed. She hated that her mother acted like she owned her, and like her happiness meant nothing. It was all about the money, happiness was unimportant.

"You know." The designer started in a hushed tone, hazel eyes shimmering with tears as she watched Rachel roll over and look up at her. Her large brown eyes searching her own. "In New York I had everything that I thought I could ever want. Money, celebrity, success, but I always felt like I was missing something, like I was missing love. I don't feel like that anymore." She was aware that in a way she had just told Rachel that she loved her, but those words had yet to pass her lips.

Rachel's eyes shimmered and she was just about to tell the older woman how she felt about her, to display her feelings out in the open, when the front door to the house opened.

Both girls jumped at the loud sound. Rachel sat up quickly and stared with wide eyes at the woman who entered their house. She did not recognize her, but due to her resemblance with Brooke she was able to quickly use her deduction skills to find out who she was. The woman started to laugh as she approached them, her hands on her hips. "Well, isn't that sweet."

Brooke stood to her feet and took on a defensive stance as she stood in front of her girlfriend. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I am putting an end to your vacation. I am putting an end to this ridiculous notion of opening a store in your home town because you found love. That is such bullcrap. It is time to get back to New York and get back to work."

"I am staying here." She insisted.

"Are you kidding me?" Victoria laughed. "You are choosing this experiment over your life? Is she even out of high school yet, my god Brooke, she is a child!"

"She is out of high school, mother! And you know nothing about our relationship, she isn't an experiment, I care about her." Brooke shouted out, her voice cracking with emotion and her body shaking as she took another step toward her mother. No one was going to convince her to get rid of, or leave Rachel.

"You are such a stubborn spoilt brat! There is a flight in a few hours, I'll be on it and you'll be sitting next to me. Whether you like it or not, dear daughter."

"No! I'm not going back to New York!" She shouted, tears falling from her hazel eyes and staining her porcelain cheeks.

"Brooke!"

"Mother!"

Victoria sighed loudly and shook her head at her daughter before walking over to the table next to the couch and setting the tickets on top of it. Her eyes never leaving her daughters upset hazel as she did so. "I'll see you on the plane." Standing back up straight she cast her eyes to Rachel and spoke in a cold and heartless tone. "As for you, stay away from my daughter and stop attempting to ruin her life, you selfish little slut."

Brooke looked to Rachel and watched as the sadness and pain visibly covered her features, it made her so angry that she could hardly control herself as she turned back to Victoria and took a few steps toward her. Her fists clenched tightly. "You cannot walk into my house and talk to my girlfriend that way."

"I'll see you on the plane." She said dismissively, completely ignoring what her daughter had said with a wave of her hand as she walked out the front door. Leaving two broken women behind.

O

Rachel lay in the bed that she shared with Brooke, staring at the door as she listened to the clanking noises coming from downstairs. She had been waiting for a few hours to see if the other woman was going to come to bed like she had said she would. She could not blame her for being upset, she had been upset as well, and Victoria was not even her mother, but she wished that she would let her in. Rachel wanted to comfort the woman of her affections, not be pushed out by her.

Reaching up, she dried the tears from her cheeks and sat up in bed, staring at the door through long lashes with worried eyes. She needed to make sure that Brooke was alright, she needed to help her, and she just hoped that she would let her in.

Rachel stood up and started through the hallway and down the stairs to where the clanking noises were coming from. What she witnessed was a tragedy and it broke her heart.

Brooke Davis was standing in front of the sink, washing the dishes, her body was shaking and tears were falling into the sink as she scrubbed. Rachel made her way toward her girlfriend attempting to be as silent as she could, she did not wish to startle the other woman. Once she was standing behind her, she slithered her arms around her waist and pulled her body tightly against her own placing a kiss to her shoulder.

"I hope that you know that you are a wonderful woman, Brooke Davis." Rachel whispered out against her shoulder before kissing her once more.

"I don't feel wonderful." She admitted, smiling humorlessly.

"You are though. You are the most amazing woman that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." She kissed her again. "You're mother doesn't know what she is talking about, she doesn't even know you."

A few minutes passed where they simply cried and held onto each other, finding comfort in the closeness. Victoria's words had served to destroy both of them for completely different reasons. "I don't want to lose you, Rachel." Brooke stated in an honest tone, she sounded so weak and vulnerable.

"So, I'm not just an experiment then?" Rachel asked. She knew that it was the wrong thing to ask, that she should not have teased, but she was extremely insecure about the accusation that Victoria had made. She knew that Brooke had dated and slept with so many men, and they had yet to sleep together. Maybe once they did sleep together she would realize that she was not interested in women. It terrified her.

Brooke turned around abruptly, staring down into Rachel's worried eyes. She had heard the insecurity in her voice and it terrified her. Did Rachel really think that she was just some experiment to her? Did she believe Victoria's words?

Reaching up she tangled her fingers in the short starlet's hair and ran her hands against her cheeks, looking deep into her emotional brown eyes. She needed her to know that she wanted to be with her, that no matter what this was not some experiment, she meant the world to her. Her hands were shaking so much that she feared she might hurt Rachel, but she did not look to be in any physical pain. Purely emotional trauma. "No, oh god no. Please tell me that you didn't believe what she said?"

"I did not believe it because it was what she said…" She said in an uncertain tone of voice. "I just—"

"You are not an experiment, Rachel." Brooke stated sternly. Her voice assertive, but not harsh. She did not want to scare her. "You mean everything to me. I never want to lose you." Tears streamed down her cheeks as she lent down and captured full lips with her own in a passionate kiss. "Ever." She added in a whisper against her lips.

"You won't." She squeaked out. The statement was bittersweet.

There was a chance that she would eventually have to leave.

O

Authors Note:

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I am at work all the time, but I stayed up late to add this. If y'all enjoyed it please do leave me some reviews and tell me what you think. Leave me some encouragement and I promise to have the next chapter up as soon as possible.

Thank you to my wonderful readers.

-Tracy Cook


	16. New Perceptions on Old Realities

What Happens In New York

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee and One Tree Hill.

Couple: Rachel Berry/Brooke Davis

Rating: M

Chapter 16

New Perceptions on Old Realities

"I still can't believe that you are dating another woman, Brooke. I mean, after everything that you did in high school, I just can't believe it." Lucas said as he sat on the couch next to her. She had come over to talk to him about everything. Not only had she been upset about the way that he had reacted to her admitting that she had a girlfriend, but she was upset with the way that he was leading Peyton on, or Lindsay, at this point she didn't really know which.

All that she knew was that it was not fair to either of them.

"Funny." Brooke stated sarcastically with a dimpled grin. "I still can't believe that you have a problem with me dating another woman."

"It's not a problem; it's just a little surprising is all." He admitted before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a hug. Lucas would never judge Brooke Davis. She was the kindest woman that he had ever met; she sacrificed everything to make everyone else happy and rarely thought about herself. If Rachel made her happy then he would be happy for her. "As long as she makes you happy, I'm happy."

"Good, because I have never been happier." She admitted with a smile as she thought about her girlfriend. It was the truth, she could not recall a time in her life when she looked forward to seeing what the next day held. Even with her mother attempting to destroy everything that she loved, she had never been so happy.

"Good."

"Now, what about you? What's gonna make you happy, because you've got me completely confused. All through high school all that you ever wanted was to be with P. Sawyer, and now she's back and practically begging you to be with her and you go and propose to Lindsay?"

"Yeah, I don't know why I did that…" He stated shamefully. Honestly, he could not comprehend his own feelings on the situation. At times he thought that he would love nothing more than to give Peyton another chance, but things with Peyton were always so complicated. He would always love her. It was just easier with Lindsay. "I was just so scared to lose her and I didn't want her to think that Peyton was a threat."

"But she is a threat."

Lucas gave her a look that said that she was wrong, but she knew better than to believe that look. She could still recall in high school being on the receiving end of that look. No matter how much he attempted to deny his feelings everyone knew that he and Peyton belonged together.

"Oh, don't give me that innocent look, Lucas Scott. I know exactly how big of a threat she is. Hello, ridiculous high school love triangle much? You love her Lucas and we can all see that, so as far as I am concerned that is the biggest threat of all." Brooke paused and shrugged her shoulders. "Besides, we all thought that you were going to end up together. That's gotta be kind of intimidating for Lindsay."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right. Now, what you need to do is figure out who you want before you go and hurt everyone like back in high school."

Lucas squinted his eyes at her. "I already know who I want Brooke. I made my choice." He stood to his feet and started toward the front door, suddenly growing extremely defensive. She knew that it was only because he was not secure in the decision that he had made.

"Luke—"

"—I'll talk to you later Brooke. I've got to get back to Lindsay, she's waiting for me."

"Okay, see ya later." Brooke said under her breath as she closed the door behind him. She sincerely hoped that he would figure out what he wanted in time to save everyone from too much heartache. _'Hopefully he doesn't realize he wants Peyton while he's at the altar with Lindsay… that would be terrible…'_Brooke was just happy that for once she actually had everything in her life figured out.

O

When Brooke got back from Lucas' house and she walked into her house she couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight. Rachel Berry was sitting on the couch watching a romantic movie in her blue pajamas with gold stars all over them, her dark hair was a mess and all over her face and she was shoveling bites of cereal into her mouth. Her large brown eyes were full of tears and fixated intently on the screen. She looked trapped in the emotion of the movie.

"You are so freaking cute." Brooke said, startling the other woman who jumped and nearly spilt her cereal all over herself.

"Brooke, you nearly made me spill my cereal all over myself with your ridiculous statements." Rachel said with a pout on her full lips as she set down the cereal on the table so that she would not be at further risk of spilling it. She honestly felt odd every single time that Brooke called her cute, or beautiful, or sexy, because she had never really been called any of those things. Not even by her boyfriends in the past.

She never really felt beautiful.

The designer raised a brow as she walked toward Rachel. "And what is ridiculous about me calling you cute, huh?" She asked, already knowing the answer. The beautiful woman always got insecure when she complimented her appearance.

"It is ridiculous because I am hardly what you would consider cute."

"Really now? Because, I just called you cute. So, I believe that you are exactly what I would consider cute." She flashed her a dimpled smirk as she straddled the starlet's hips and stared down at her. Brooke watched as Rachel's eyes darkened with desire and she ran her talented tongue over her full bottom lip before pulling it between her teeth and chewing on it. It drove her crazy when Rachel did that. Her entire body felt like it was on fire and all that she wanted to do was rip off the diva's clothing and take her then and there.

"I suppose that by using your deductive skills, you could be correct."

"I am correct." Brooke leant down and captured Rachel's lips with her own in a chaste kiss. She wanted more. They both wanted more.

Suddenly the front door opened though and Peyton walked in. "Hey, I've got a proposition for your little talented girlfriend—woah! You guys! I told you not to do that kinda stuff where I would have to see it." She complained, but for the most part she was teasing. She hadn't seen anything too inappropriate and she didn't really mind as long as her best friend was happy.

"And I thought I told you to stop walking in on us when we were about to have some fun." Brooke waggled her eyebrows suggestively, enjoying watching Rachel squirm and blush uncomfortably. She still had not moved off of her.

"Okay. Gross. And you are in the living room. Of our house. I think it's fair that I interrupt you guys here."

The designer looked to be contemplating it, and then after a moment she shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, guess so." Leaning down she kissed Rachel one more time, smiling into the kiss when she heard Peyton feign disgust and groan out. Pulling back she told her, "We will continue this later." Then she moved off of her and headed toward her best friend. "Now what is it that you want to use my super-tiny, super-cute, and super-talented girlfriend for, P. Sawyer?"

Rachel smiled brightly as she stood to her feet and walked up beside Brooke, reaching out and interlacing their fingers together. She may not agree that she was "super-cute," but, she would always accept a compliment toward her talent.

Peyton laughed and looked over at Rachel. "Well, I am putting together another benefit CD with a bunch of artists and stuff. It will be really cool. I want to have all kinds of girl singers on it, 'cause it's to raise money for breast cancer, and I thought that maybe. I dunno, if you aren't too busy, you could lend me your voice for one of the songs?"

The starlet's eyes widened and her smile spread from one ear to the other as she nodded her head adamantly. "Of course. It would be a disservice to the cause if I did not lend my talented voice. Plus, it has always been a dream of mine to aid in saving the planet with my singing. Although, I had always assumed that it would be more aimed toward world peace." Rachel started to ramble on about her plan to save the world with her voice. Brooke stared at her with her lips pursed and her eyebrows knit together.

Rachel was extreme.

'_But that is one thing that I love so much about her… it's good to have dreams… even if they are extreme.'_

"And then I plan to help raise money to cure world hunger."

'_Waaay extreme.'_Brooke laughed and turned to look at Peyton who was wearing a bright smile. She was happy that Rachel had agreed to record.

"Alright! Awesome! Then you should come by the studio later today and we will start recording!"

"Sounds like a plan."

O

Rachel held the headphones up against her ear as she listened to the music that was playing and she sang along with the song. Her voice was pitch-perfect and they had already finished a good majority of the recording just because of how professional she was with her singing. Mia was a wonderful singer, but she was a procrastinator and she got stage fright, she often was not confident in herself and it took her awhile to memorize her lines.

None of these things were a problem for Rachel Berry. She had memorized her song within thirty minutes of reading it, she had not missed a note yet, and her confidence was almost overwhelming. She was aware of how good she was.

On the other side of the glass walls, Peyton and Brooke were both smiling and talking about how wonderful Rachel was doing. Brooke sounded so proud when she spoke about her girlfriend.

They were both still waiting for Haley to show up. She was often late because she had to take care of things with her family before she could come in to the studio.

"So, this is what I am investing my money in?" A voice asked. Both women jumped at the abrupt sound and turned to look at the woman standing behind them. It was Victoria Davis and she looked extremely upset.

"What are you doing here, mother?" Brooke growled out.

"Checking on business."

Haley rushed through the door. "I'm so sorry for being late, Jamie wouldn't get dressed or eat his dinner and Nathan was too busy to watch him, and…" Her voice trailed off as she noticed that there was another woman standing in the room. She was fairly certain that it was Brooke's mother, but she had never really known the woman. In high school Brooke had lived with practically every one of her friends at some point, but she had never really lived with her parents.

"One would think." Victoria started, casting her eyes toward Haley. "That since they charge by the hour for this little venture, you might be more punctual."

"Um, you're Brooke's mom, right?" Haley questioned with a confused look on her face.

"Victoria." She corrected, not wanting to be associated with being Brooke's mother. It was not something that she was proud of. "Also known as the money behind this, whatever this is. You're the producer?"

The teacher laughed uncomfortably, she did not really know what to say after being told that the woman standing in front of her was pretty much in charge. She was paying for everything, so she had the final say. Haley was terrified for Rachel. "Yeah. I uh—I'm Haley. I'm sorry. It's nice to meet you. I'm a good friend of Brooke's." She smiled and held out her hand for Victoria to shake, but the older woman ignored the gesture entirely.

"Ah, Brooke has so many good friends and new love interests since her success." Victoria stated bitterly. She was completely convinced that none of them loved her, they were just using her daughter and she was too stupid to see it. "Having said that, I'd like to have a listen to our investment." She looked toward the booth at Rachel who was anxiously fiddling with the headphones.

Rachel did not like the way that she was talking about her like she was simply a product.

Brooke looked into the booth at her girlfriend and watched the way that she was chewing on her lip nervously, and staring down at her hands. She had never seen her so anxious. Usually Rachel was the most confident woman that she knew. This person that her mother was turning her into caused Brooke to feel extremely guilty.

"Look, mother. Rachel isn't just some investment, she is my girlfriend, and she doesn't need your approval. Her song is great and it is going on this benefit album whether you like it or not."

"I really don't have time for this, Brooke. Some of us have a business to run and don't have time to play around with dreams that are destined to fail. So, if you don't mind." Victoria said, walking past her daughter and into the recording room. Brooke chewed on her cheeks and clenched her jaw as she looked over at Haley, pleading with her to do something.

Haley rushed into the recording room after Victoria, walking up to Rachel who looked completely mortified.

"She is going to be sitting in here and watching me while I perform?" The starlet asked in a hushed tone as she looked over Haley's shoulder at Victoria who had taken a seat in front of her and was staring her down. "I am an exceptional singer, Haley. I have sang in front of crowds of thousands and never felt slightly nervous because of my confidence in my vocal abilities, but I do not think that I am capable of doing this. Not with my girlfriend's mother staring at me, judging me."

"Rachel, you will be fine. You are the most talented singer that I have ever heard. Trust me, she can't judge you."

"You are incorrect there. She has already informed me that I am merely Brooke's experiment. She hates me Haley. It does not matter how talented that I am, she is not going to judge my voice on precision and my perfect pitch."

"Listen, Rachel. You're going to do great. I just want you to sing her a few lines of _Get It Right. _She will love it, I promise." Haley tried to reassure her as she reached out and squeezed her arm and smiled. She had her doubts that she could actually keep her promise though. She just hoped that Victoria would not be too harsh on the young star; she was a fragile and emotional woman that wore her heart on her sleeve.

"Is she even capable of love?" Rachel asked.

Haley laughed and shook her head. She didn't know if Victoria Davis was capable of love. From what she had heard from Brooke, the answer was no. But, for Rachel's sake, she did not say anything. "Okay Victoria. Rachel really is a wonderful singer and you are going to love her, please come with me back to the booth." She tried.

The older woman waved her hand dismissively. "I am comfortable here." She wanted to watch Rachel crash and burn and revel in it. This woman had destroyed her daughter's life.

"Okay." Haley sighed, heading into the booth alone, leaving Victoria and Rachel in the recording room.

Haley sat down at the booth between Brooke and Peyton, glancing over at the designer and giving her a reassuring smile. She knew that Brooke was as nervous as Rachel, she may have even been more nervous for her. Turning her attention back to the recording room, she turned on her mic and spoke. "Okay, Rach. Whenever you are ready. The song is called, _Get It Right."_

'_Whenever I am ready… how about never in that case…?' _She thought as she closed her eyes tightly and tried to recall the words to the song.

The music started to play and Rachel bit down hard on her bottom lip, almost to the point of drawing blood, as she waited for her cue to start singing. When it finally hit, she started the song only to mix up the second line of lyrics. Her brown eyes snapped open and filled with shame as she stumbled over the lyrics.

"I'm so sorry. Please, let me start over?" She begged.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Victoria stood to her feet and stared down at her.

"Please? Just one more chance?" Her voice sounded so weak and her eyes were filling with tears. She could not believe that she had forgotten the words.

"The song is titled, _Get It Right?_"

Rachel nodded.

"Next time maybe you should try to do just that."

Victoria walked out of the recording room and into the sound booth, staring at Haley. "Okay, so this is a huge waste of my money. I would say it's a waste of time, but you all failed so quickly, it really wasn't."

Haley stood there with her mouth hanging open; she could not believe what the other woman had just done to Rachel. She had completely humiliated her, she was crying, and it was all because she wanted to prove a point?

Brooke took a few steps toward her mother and stared her directly in the eyes, her body shaking with anger. "You had absolutely no right to treat Rachel like that, mother! She is an amazing singer, and she doesn't deserve your ridicule. Trust me; I know how it can destroy a person with dreams." Her voice cracked due to the emotional strain.

"She can't sing Brooke. It is a waste of—"

"She CAN sing!" Brooke emphasized on the word. She knew for a fact that Rachel Berry was fully capable of singing when she wasn't under such pressure. "But, this isn't about her talent is it? This is about our relationship."

"Don't be silly Brooke. I don't care about who you are fucking this week. I care about this company and the money that you are wasting on this pathetic girl's dreams."

"She was scared!" Tears were falling down her cheeks as she screamed at her mother, throwing her hand in the air. "You scared the hell out of her and she messed up! She is NOT pathetic!"

"You're right. You are the pathetic one."

"What do you mean by that?" Brooke growled out.

"You're a talented designer Brooke, but you don't spin the straw into gold. I do. Truth be told, you are not smart enough to do it. I mean look at this place. I give you a little bit of breathe room and you go and screw everything up and throw away all of our money, to help out these friends of yours. It is pathetic. You are pathetic." Victoria spat out in her daughter's face before turning on her heels to walk out of the studio, but she was stopped by Rachel who was standing in front of her staring up at her.

"Brooke Davis is a lot of things Victoria. She is gorgeous, kindhearted, loving, and she sacrifices everything for the people she cares for, but she is by no means pathetic."

Victoria laughed. "Now you've got your little experimental sex toy defending you?" She stared down into those large brown eyes and smiled, speaking in an even tone of voice. "The summer will end Brooke, and then you won't have a girlfriend or a company." She walked past Rachel, slamming her shoulder against hers intentionally.

Leaving behind two very broken women.

O

Authors Note:

Thank you all for reading. :) I know that a lot of this followed the show, but I hope that y'all still enjoyed it! The next chapter will be a happier one. They will be babysitting Jamie, and having lots of fun as a "family."

Please leave me some reviews and I will try and update as soon as possible!

Y'all are amazing!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
